Confessions of a Boy who got a Letter
by CJR Adams
Summary: *MOVIE VERSE* this is what I think was going through Peter Kavinsky’s thoughts during To All The Boys I’ve Loved before. This is just my take and I hope you love it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**So I watched the movie (and read the book) and decided that this love story needed a Peter Kavinsky POV. And I am so excited to share this with you. Read and let me know what you think. **

**_Disclaimer: all characters and story lines belong to Jenny Han_**

**Chapter 1 The quiet **

As Peter walked into the school hallway, he found himself being greeted by every single person he walked past. At this stage his only interest was finding Gen and making sure she was ok. Last night when she was at his house, she acted weird. Stand of-ish. More than usual. And it made him a little nervous because well,she was generally stand off with everyone else but never him.

When he texted her good night, she didn't even respond. So he knew something was up but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He finally spotted her talking to her rebel cousin,Chris and the one girl he couldn't quite get; Lara Jean Covey.

Girls he got. Even Gen. Gen, the tough popular pretty yet insecure (he would never say that out loud) girl. Even her cousin, Chris. Chris, the crazy irrational skips class for subways girl.

Lara Jean.

Nothing.

He knew she didn't really go to parties because he was always at parties. He knew she didn't really date because every guy that wanted to go out with her was told that she's shy so she would potentially say no. And plus she was always hanging out with her sister and her sisters boyfriend. What was that kids name again, Sander-something.

So he couldn't exactly pin what exactly she liked besides hanging out with her sister and Chris. Well to be fair every rebel does need a side kick. Maybe Lara Jean was hers.

Which then brings the story back to Chris.

Peter puts his arms around the love of his life and kisses her on the temple.

"Hey, babe" Peter says.

She jumps a little but welcomes his touch, "Oh! Hi,"

"How you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good" Peter responded happy to see she was back to her normal self again. Mean and stand off-ish with everyone else, sweet and in love with him.

Chris and Lara Jean however looked as though they didn't understand the relationship. Well Peter didn't care because Gen and him got each other and that's all that mattered.

"So I was just complimenting Lara Jean on her government-issued boots," Gen said sarcastically. Peter looked down at Lara Jeans boots and couldn't help but admire her style. She wore shorts with a checked shit and really cool high heeled army boots. She actually, if Peter could admit it, looked hot.

"Come on,I see someone we need to say hi to. Bye!" Gen drags her bye as she walks up to Emily and Greg who seemed to be talking a little bit to closely together.

"What…"Peter looked at Gen as she walked away in a confused manner as he was unaware of how to tie up the loose end she left in the conversation. He looked back at Chris and Lara Jean, "She just stopped drinking caffeine for some diet. I think she's in withdrawal." Peter tried. He did find that when Gen was mean to people, even his friends, he had to pick up some lame excuse that surely get her some brownie points. Unfortunately his friends stopped listening to his excuses years ago.

"Are you sure she just doesn't have achemical imbalance?" Lara Jean said chucking slightly as did Chris.

That left Peter feeling more awkward because he actaully found the comment funny. So he just settled for "Right…" and walks away.

He walks towards Greg, Emily and Gen. Gen and Emily were talking about something that Gen is looking at on her phone. Greg is just looking at Emily.

"My boy," Greg says when he sees his best friend, "My mom is almost finished decorating the new place so you know what that means." He starts dancing which makes Emily giggle.

Gen rolls her eyes and then says, "Emily I need you in the bathroom," she walks away without saying anything more.

Emily frowns after her best friend then says to Greg, "check you later." She then walks quickly after Gen.

"Have you noticed something is up with Gen?" Peter asked.

Greg laughs, "yeah because something being up Gen is new,"

"Greg come on I'm being serious," Peter pleads with his best friend, "For the last couple of weeks she's been acting weird. Then last night it was like it hit rock bottom when she came over for literally 10 minutes and then left without saying anything because she had some thing random to do with her mom."

Greg frowns, "Did you at least…" he trails off giving Peter that known look.

Peter frowns and scratches his head.

Greg laughs, "Dude the point of having a girlfriend is that-"

"No that is not the point of a girlfriend dumb ass," Peter rolls his eyes, "I mean she's been on her...you know…"

"Urgh enough said," Greg shudders and Peter laughs. For someone who had three sisters, he sure acted like the concept of a menstrual cycle is weird to him.

"Dude," Peter says, "All I am saying that things have been tense and she's just been sort of off for a while now and I can't figure out what's up."

"Buy her something special," Greg shrugs closing his locker as the bell rings, "Flowers, chocolate...wait it's Gen right, buy her a mirror."

Peter looks at his best friend as he laughs at his comment and stalks off to class.

**Let me know what you think. I post according to the people. Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to review guys. **

**Chapter 2 - The Ease **

After school Peter get into my Jeep after a weird day of off and on Gen who says she needs to go home and get started with homework.

After school they generally went to his or her place, sometimes hook up (however she had been not in the mood and on her cycle for a while. Wait girls could be on a cycle for longer than a week right, Peter thought), try some homework, sometimes talk and then a Parent comes home and then they either stay for dinner or go hang at someone's house.

Today Gen was not in the mood and though this did stress Peter, he was adamant that by tomorrow she would be ok.

Peter drove into Owen's middle school parking lot hoping that his brother would be waiting for him. Peter knew that the chances of finding his brother in the locker room or still on the field with friends or even in a corner of the school with people was likely not to happen because well, Owen was Owen. And since their Dad left, he had become more reserved and more quite as a way to avoid people asking question and him having to talk about it.

He got out of his car and walks around the lot looking for his brother. As he walks around he sees a dark red car almost pull out right into him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He says as the car comes to an immediate halt. He looks through the back window to see Lara Jean looking distressed and rather confused.

He walks over to the drivers side to see her eyes closed almost as if she is praying for this to all be a bad dream.

Peter also looks over to see a girl about Owens age who looks almost like Lara Jean but not quite who he immediately recognizes as her sister. She is wearing a helmet with a large smirk on her face.

Peter knocks on the window and Lara Jean opens one eye and looks at him. She eventually opens the window.

"Hi." Peter smirks.

"Hi." Lara Jean responds not with the same level of enthusiasm.

"How you doing?" Peter asks trying to diffuse the tension.

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You know people usually check behind them before they reverse," Peter begins indicating behind him, "to avoid killing others. It's a thing we do."

"Yeah, I'm just not completely comfortable with using my mirrors yet, so…"

"Yeah, clearly." Peter smirks then looks behind him before looking at Lara Jean again, "Think you're gonna be able to make it out of the parking lot?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Lara Jean says, "Really, seriously, Um, so you should just...go, seriously."

"Sure, whatever you say, Covey," Peter says and then looks at the girl in the passenger seat, "Hey, you're in charge.

Peter then walks away laughing at Lara Jean.

Owen then runs up to his brother.

"Hey," Peter says looking at his brother who seemed to be grateful that the day was over, "Rough first day?"

"You don't even know the half of it," Owen rolls his eyes as they walk to Peter's Jeep.

"Your day could not have been worse than mine," Peter sighs unlocking the car, "So let her rip, how was your day."

And for the whole ride home, Peter contently allows his brother to complain about the maths teacher he was dreading now placing him in the front of the classroom.

**Remember to review. Also disclaimer I don't own characters or story lines. **


	3. Chaper 3

**Chapter 3 - Fools **

A few days after school has started and things begin to flow into a natural rhythm.

Classes (that Peter is struggling a little to get grips with)

Lacrosse (which obviously is natural to him)

Pressing ignore on his dads calls.

Helping his mom at the store.

And as he was about to put Gen part his normaliacy. Thursday afternoon she comes up to at my locker.

Peter greets her with a big smile and is about to try and kiss her but she pulls back.

She has tears in her eyes.

"Gen," he says worried, "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk," she says, "Please." It's almost like a whisper.

Peter nods slowly and tries to take her hand but she pulls away and leads the way.

They end up at the bleachers as there are no people around that general area.

"I was gonna do this over text." Gen sighs as they sit down.

"Do what?" The lump in his throat rises as he realizes that he already knows what's coming.

"Peter I met someone."

Peter just looks at her.

"He's a freshman at UVC," Gen continues and the tears begin to trickle down, "He's 19 and he's majoring in pre law."

Peter didn't know why he was still listening to her because basically it sounded like she was justifying everything.

"We haven't done anything," Gen wipes her eyes, "I mean...like we haven't gone all the way out of respect for you."

"Gee thanks Gen," Peter manages to day's but his voice cracks.

"Peter please," Gen says the tears starting again, "This was a hard thing for me choose to do because you and I have been together for so long. But about a month ago I started thinking are we really endgame or is that something we conceived when we were just children."

"Conceived?" Peter says because that doesn't even sound like a word she would use in her everyday language.

"Yes Brad says that could be the reason why stayed together for so long because we are holding onto child like promises," Gen says.

Ok so face to name, Peter thinks.

Brad.

"I want us to be friends," Gen says in a tiny voice, "You are the only one who gets me…" She takes Peters hands and Peter is frozen, "Can we be friends?"

Peter thinks he is dreaming for a split second and the heavy pit he feels in stomach is just because he ate bad lasagna or something. But every time he blinks she is still sitting there telling him all of this.

Peter sighs and then nods slowly.

She then leans in and hugs him tightly, "Peter I will always love you."

I love you. Peter thinks but still says nothing because he doesn't trust will come out next.

"Kavinsky!" Coach Williams shouts from the track. Peter looks down at the middle aged man, "Why aren't you changed? We have practice? Where's Stanfeild."

Gen answers for me, "Oh I saw Greg coming down with Emily coach. I'm sorry I was keeping Peter."

"Yeah," Coach Williams says gruffly, "I know how you love birds are. Kavinsky why are you still sitting. Go get Stanfield and go get changed. Now!"

Peter stands up quickly like he had been slapped awake. He begins to walk away until Gen grabs his hand and he flinches.

"I'm really glad we can be friends Peter," Gen says hopeful.

Peter sighs and thinks. He could be rude and turn and look at her call her unspeakable names but he wasn't raised like that.

When Peter's dad came out and told him and his brother and his mom that he was in love with someone else, his mom handled it with nothing but grace. She just stood up nodded at his father and told Owen to go get ready for soccer practice and for me to go do my homework.

When his Dad reacted to his mother lack of reaction that's when she turned and said to him "Life must go on Grant."

Peter turned to look at Gen and smiles, "Yeah no problem right. Life must go on...Gen."

Peter is grateful for lacrosse because all it does is distract him. He gets kick the crap out the ball. More so he gets to wear a mask, so no one can see his anger or his tears…

After practice he sits in the locker room getting ready to get home.

"Hey bro," Greg says, "Trevor said something about coming over and playing some video games. We can do it in the pool house that we can get some beers. My sister is town so she can get it for us.

Greg's older sister, Audrey, was Greg's first best friend. She was very much the definition of 'I don't like being friends with chicks they cause drama'. And because she was 22, she loved supporting her brother's very healthy drinking habits. Previously she would be the one to get Greg keg stands and red cups for parties and get their parents out the house, which wasn't hard. Mr Stanfeild loved going to the country club for dinner. Sometimes his parents just checked into the hotel at the club and made a night of it.

"Oh she's in town?" Peter asks.

"Jip," Greg smiles.

Audrey went to Columbia in New York so she didn't come home often.

Peter however, was not in the mood for company.

"Nah," Peter sigh, "I think I'm going to just stay in and hang with Owen."

Greg looks at Peter, "What did Gen do now?"

Greg and Peter had been friends long enough for Greg to pick up when something is wrong. He also knew to ask once and if Peter didn't answer he would let it go.

Peter sighed. People would find out soon enough, "She broke up with me."

"What?"

"For a UVC freshman named Brad." Peter sighs.

"Well then," Greg takes his phone, "More reason to move the party to your house."

"What did you not hear anything I just said." Peter says standing up.

"Uh yeah," Greg nods, "and all I heard is that you finally found a way to get rid of that succubus."

"Dude I'm not in the mood for this." Peter was well aware of the fact that his friends hated Gen and her attitude but still that was the girl he loved.

"Come one nothing major." Greg says, "I know Owen has that sleepover tonight because you told me this on Monday. And your mom is hanging with your aunt up state."

Peter looks at Greg like he has lost his mind.

"We will keep it small," Greg says, "Me, you, Trev and Audrey. We will play PS and drink beer."

Peter looks down thinking that this could be good for him.

"I know it stings," Greg says looking at his best friend sympathetically, "but you're Peter Kavinsky bro...the bounce back is about to be legit. I can see it already."

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Wild Thoughts**

Peter sat with his third cup of beer as Trevor and Greg played Fornite. They were in the den in front of the big screen surrounded by packs of beers and boxes of pizza.

Audrey sat watching as for the first time she watched as her brother played poorly.

Audrey resembled Greg except she was more petite. She also had more defined features that made her...well hot.

She took her phone out and started taking pictures on Snapchat. She then opened the video option and began filming.

"Guys you won't believe the shit I do for my little dumb brother" she laughs as Greg says, "but hot."

She then turns the camera to show the beer and pizza. She then turns the camera to me, "It's Peter guys."

When I just give a awkward wave, Audrey frowns and then turns off the camera.

"Why did you ruin my snap?" Audrey asks.

"I'm just not in a party mood." Peter shrugs.

"I gathered as much," Audrey rolls her eyes, "Urgh what did that sucubus do now?"

"Have you all been calling her that this whole time?" Peter asks.

"Yes," Trevor laughs still looking at the screen.

"She dumped him for a Brad." Greg says simply.

"Dude I told you not to say anything yet." Peter says defensively.

"Well now we know." Audrey says as Trevor looks at me.

"A Brad?" Trevor asks.

"A UVC Brad." Greg says without taking his eyes off the screen, "Oh shit now I'm kicking your ass."

Trevor pauses the game. And nudges his friend.

"What the hell man," Greg says but Trevor shakes his head in my direction.

"Ouch," Audrey says shaking her head, "She even went to a whole new level."

"Tell me about it." Peter says ducking his head.

"Audrey!" Greg hisses at his sister, "This is meant to be a guys night where we don't think about chicks. You making him all sad and that's not what a guys night is all about."

"Wake up in this century asshole," Audrey says, "Guys have feelings too."

Audrey goes and sits next to Peter and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter look," Audrey begins, "You-"

"No!" Greg snaps at Audrey, "Don't bring your weird girl crap here. Or your weird Psychological shit that you learnt from one semester from college or any of that Shit here."

"Dude," Trevor shakes his head at Greg and turns back to the TV.

"What?" Greg says, "We all know what Peter needs. He needs to one up Gen because Gen basically one upped you."

"Dude can you shut up." Trevor says.

"My brothers sexist and dumb comments aside," Audrey says to Peter, "He kinda of has a point."

Peter frowns at Audrey.

"Girls like Genevieve need to be showed that you can live Without them," Audrey says,"Whether you want her back or not, it's still worth doing. Find a girl you know that will make her go crazy but nothing too obvious."

"And this will get her back?" Peter asks Audrey.

"Wait after everything she did you still want her back?" Greg asks in disbelief.

"Well yeah," Peter shrugs, "I think shes going through a phase right now that's why she did what she did."

"Your obvious denial aside," Audrey cuts Greg off before he can say anything, "yes, make her jealous that generally gets girls back."

"And Gen does have a jealous nature." Peter allowed himself to feel hopeful but then sighs, "It's useless."

"Why?" Audrey asks.

"She's too sure of herself," Peter says, "She would destroy the other girl. It would need to be a real match to her and I know no one like that."

Audrey sighs and then squeezes his shoulder, "Sometimes this can be a good thing Kavinsky. You just have to believe it is."

That Saturday Peter stood in the kitchen cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast with his mom and brother.

His mom walks in sorting through the mail. This was a normal Saturday for the family.

"Bills, bills, bills, bi-oh Peter this is for you." Peters mom hands him an envelope with the most elaborate handwriting he had ever seen. This made his name look a lot more interesting than it actually was.

What the hell?

"Who's it from?" Peter's mom says,"Gen?"

Peter puts the letter down and looks his mom, "Um I doubt it."

"What do you mean honey," Peters mom says opening the letter.

"Um mom we broke up." Peter said quickly. Peter's mom looks up at her son.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." Peter shrugs grateful that his mom is not asking what happened.

"Well honey you are still young," She comes over and gives him a one armed hug.

"I like that advice." He smiles at him mom.

"And girls do love a Kavinsky boy." Peter's mom rolls her eyes and then walks out the room.

Peter looks at the door his mom just walked out of and sighs. He picks up the letter addressed to him and opens it knowing that after the week he has had he can't be anymore shocked.

Boy was he wrong.

Dear Peter K,

Where do I begin?

Did you know you were my first kiss? I don't know if I was your first kiss but I've been told you never forget your first, so let me remind you of mine...

It was that party in the 7th grade when we all played spin the bottle. My first real girl/boy party. I was still best friends with Gen and I knew how much she liked you.

Did you know you're the reason she hates me? I bet you didn't. Don't worry about it though; ancient history. It's whatever.

I just wanted to write to you about that kiss. It was rushed and awkward but it was my first and for that, you hold a special place in my heart, Peter.

When that bottle stopped and landed on you, I couldn't help but look over to Gen. I weakly offered to spin it again to appease her ego, but you, Peter Kavinsky, insisted we couldn't "cheat the bottle". Did you want to kiss me, too?

When you got closer and leaned in, this light hit your face and I swear I could see golden specks in your big brown eyes. I remember my heart pounding when I closed the gap between us and gave you that quick peck; my first kiss.

I lost a friend that day because of you, Peter, but I have no regrets.

All I have is a crush, on you. And maybe sometimes I wonder what could've happened between us.

Do you?

Sincerely,

Lara Jean Covey

Lara Jean Covey?

**Will post again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_C_hapter 5- Bannna Clip **

**Hey guys. **

**Love the positive feedback so far. Keep it coming. It's starting to get Juicy. **

What the hell did I just read? Was Peter's thoughts all through Sunday night.

The words couldn't leave his mind as he ate his mother's famous chicken ala king Sunday night.

Did you know you were my first kiss..

I did not.

In all honesty he had not thought about it like because well it was a game. I mean then technically speaking she was mine too.

I remember I was the one who suggested the game because I actually did like Gen back then too. And I remember telling Trevor and I think some other guys friend too…

But the bottle landed on her.

And because I was 13 all I could think was, well maybe Lara Jean was not that bad. But then after that party, Gen started giving him all the attention in the world and he had not noticed that Gen and Lara Jean had stopped being friends.

Did you want to kiss me, too?

Um…

I don't know.

I lost a friend that day because of you, Peter, but I have no regrets.

Gen had liked him so much that she was willing to give up a friendship for him. And Lara Jean had kissed him knowing how Gen felt and was still ok with the end of the friendship.

Peter was trying to decide how exactly to feel.

Wait a minute that was in 7th damn grade.

And it was a tongue-less kiss. Why would Lara Jean, after all these years decide to now write him a letter claiming her undying crush on him.

"Peter!"

Peter shakes his head and looks at his mom.

"You have been quiet all of dinner," His mother says to him, "Are you ok?"

"Um," He shakes his head, "Yeah I'm just thinking about lacrosse."

Owen rolls his eyes and continues to eat his chicken.

"What about it honey," Peter's mom loves the fact that Peter was good at sports. In fact she indorsed it, "Are you feeling overwhelmed?"

"No," Peter frowns, "The season has hardly started."

"True," His mother's said, "But still I want you not to stress. You have a big future when it comes to lacrosse and you know that."

"I mean how could I not when you bring it up every single day," Peter smirks at his mother who just smiles at him.

"Ok ok," Peter's mom puts her hands in the air before standing up to clear the table, "But I am serious, come and talk to me ok?"

Who could blame his mom for being so invested in his and Owen's life. Since the divorce she did nothing but work at the store and spend time with her sons. Since the divorce she stopped being one of those mother's who invites the other mother's for wine and cupcake PTA meetings.

"Peter?" His mother says waiting for his answer.

"Who else am I gonna go to." Peter smiles at her.

Peter's mother smiles and looks at Owen, "You two little man. You come to me ok?" She playfully pokes Owen who just laughs.

That night Peter lies in his bed thinking about Lara Jean and her letter.

Why after all these years would he take the time to write the letter about a peck that was orchestrated by a bottle and a game.

Did he hear about Gen and his break up and decide now to cease the moment. Did she think she stood a chance now that it was over and all these years she finally had a chance.

Peter actually couldn't remember the last time he actaully spoke to Lara Jean.

Wait no he could because Gen was there.

But he could not remember the last time he even saw her.

Wrong again, she was walking past a class with Chris when Gen made a snide comment at her cousin.

You see everything seems to lead to Gen.

Which in his mind meant that perhaps there could still be a chance for reconciliation. In actual fact, he was fully aware of the fact that Gen had her quirks about her but this was not the first time Gen and him had broken up. And the last time Gen was just feeling emotional because Peter had not given her enough attention.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that's what she wanted was attention and he had not given it to her.

So to ensure that there would be zero to no issues attached to his name, he would work on a plan to get Gen back.

And step 1: was telling Lara Jean that him and her would never be a thing.

And these were just facts.

The next day, Peter drove into school only to find students piling in going on about their weekend. He spotted Gen walking with Emily and she did not look sad or mad or anything. In actual fact she looked content and at peace. She laughed as Emily spoke about something and showed her-her phone.

Peter couldn't help but feel a huge pit in his stomach when he saw how content she was when his mind was spinning with ways to get her back.

Peter spent the rest of the day avoiding Gen, her friends, the cafeteria and any one associated with her. During lunch he went to the weight room to lift with Greg and Trevor. During classes he pretended to concentrate, especially the ones he took with Gen and while walking to classes, he plugged in his headphones to avoid questions from anyone.

In the last period he kept to his routine until he saw Lara Jean walking with Chris towards the back exit of the school in their gym clothes.

Lara Jean too looked content and not at all like someone who just professed her feelings for a boy she kissed three years ago. Peter felt conflicted because he thought she would feel more stressed out but at the same time thinks that this "break up" could actually be easier.

He follows them outside spots that they have started running.

He calls for her but they seem to be having an in depth conversation about something. Peter pulls the letter out of his back pack and places it on the side bench. He then start lightly jogging after them and hears Chris chuckle and call Lara Jean a perv.

Damn did Chris now know about the letter? Would she tell Gen?

"I read them for their camp." Lara Jean says defensively.

What? Peter shakes his head and continues to stay focused on his mission.

"Yeah, right!" Chris laughs, "Don't worry, girl, no judgment."

"Hey! Can I talk to you?" Peter says a little more clearly.

"Um, me?" Lara Jean points at herself in utter confusion. This does not sit well with him as surely she would know why he is confronting him.

"Yeah." Peter nods.

"Hey, PK, I heard my cousin dumped you

for a college student, that true?" Chris says.

"I heard you have a tail." Peter says back at her trying to not feel the sting and burn of her comment.

"Yep, really cute. Like a little piggy." Chris then snorts at me.

"I need to talk to…" Peter begins again, "I need to talk to Lara Jean. Alone."

Chris looks confused at first but then settles for "If you need me," She says while running towards the back exit of the school, "I'll be in the nurse's office,

with a migraine, Googling Justin Trudeau shirtless."

And just like that she's gone.

Peter turns to look at a slightly confused Lara Jean.

"Look, I wanted to say that I really…" He began and was finding it so difficult to form the words, "I appreciate it, but it's never gonna happen."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lara Jean frowns at Peter which frustrates him a little because he had to know what she was talking about right?

"From what I remember that kiss was hot," Peter tried again in hopes that things will start to make sense, "you know, for being in seventh grade, and I think it's really cool you think I have golden specks in my eyes. It's just, Gen and I are in a really weird place right now. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish…" and because he is going on he does not notice that Lara Jean has seen the letter in his hand and has gone completely pale, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He says as she drops to the track.

He bends down and starts waving his hand over her closed eyes, "Hey, Lara Jean. Lara Jean! Lara Jean, wake up."

Nothing. He looks over at the people on the field who just staring at him, "Hello? Hey, can I get some help over here?"

He looks back down at Lara Jean still passed out, "Hey. Hey...Wake up!" Her eyes spring open abruptly and she looks dazed, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" She asks.

"You fainted." Peter said simply.

"Oh... Okay." Lara Jean says like this is normal. She closes her but for a while.

"Here, give me your hand." Peter takes her hand, "And the other one, too," He then tries to help her lift herself up just so she can sit up. Peter continues to kneel right next to her "Come on, you got this.Here we go. And you're up."

Lara Jean holds the back of her neck as she looks at Peter.

"Want me to call someone, get you some water?" He asks.

"No, I'm okay." Lara Jean Nods

"You sure?"

She does not answer in fact she looks to the distance where she is in depth in looking at something.

"Oh, my God." She says suddenly.

"What?" Peter immediately looks around him.

"Oh, my God!" She says again. And then suddenly without warning she grabs a hold of Peter's necks

"Oh...Okay. Wha…" Peter tries to argue as she pushes him down and then kisses him without question, warning or reason.

"Hey!" He hears Coach shouting.

Lara Jean stops abruptly and looks at Peter like she didn't know she was kissing him.

"Stop that!" Coach snaps again, "Two more laps for you, Covey!"

Lara Jean stands up looking at Peter and then says "Thank you." Then runs towards the exit door.

"Wait... Wha…" Peter began but just stood up realizing the a bunch of people had just witnessed Lara Jean kiss him. And more than anything people had just witnessed him not protest.

Why didn't he protest?

Peter walks to his last class, a class he takes with Gen and Greg.

And a class he is already late for.

"llegas tarde señor Kavinsky!" Mrs. Rodrigo snaps at him as he strides into class.

Peter is not quite sure what he said so he settle for "gracias" he shrugs at her. The rest of the class chuckles as Mrs Rodrigo just sighs in defeat.

"Go and sit down Kavinsky." She says and Peter makes his way to his seat next to Greg without looking at Gen who sits in front of him next to another friend of hers.

Mrs Rodrigo continues her lesson.

"Where were you?" Greg whispers.

"Honestly dude," Peter says, "You really don't want to know."

And Greg accepts it.

Then Gen's friend, I think her name is Crystal, takes her phone out as it buzzes and gasps out loud looking at Gen in disbelief.

Gen looks back at her with a confused expression. Peter tried to focus on the Spanish lesson.

But fails.

Crystal shows Gen her phone which clearly displays a text message and Gen frowns at the phone.

Greg's phone then buzzes and then he looks at his phone. His expression goes from nonchalant to that 'damn bro' expression he does.

"Dude you hooked up with Lara Jean Covey?" He said almost impressed.

"I did what?" Peter looks shocked. How is it that he knows that already. It literally just happened.

I grab his phone and see it's a text from Emily.

Greg! Did Kavinsky hook up with that weirdos friend, Lara Jean Covey?

"No she kissed me." Peter says a little too loudly which then results in Gens hand shooting up.

"sí, Genevieve?" Mrs Rodrigo says stopping her lesson.

"I need the bathroom." Gen says and then without waiting for Miss Rodrigo's response gets up and walks out of class.

Peter stares after her as Mrs Rodrigo says to him, "Kavinsky guardó ese teléfono celular o lo tomo!"

**Translation **

**_llegas tarde señor Kavinsky_\- you are late Kavinsky.**

**_sí, Genevieve_\- yes Genevieve **

**_Kavinsky guardó ese teléfono celular o lo tomo!-_ Kavinsky put that phone away or I take it. **

**Review review review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Adore **

Peter has had really good days.

He has had really bad days.

He thought he had seen really weird days

Like the day coach made the team eat a whole bunch of pizzas before making them run laps around the track twice until everyone got sick.

Or even the day he caught speeding in his new jeep by the police but because Trevor's dad is the chief got off with a warning and his mom never heard a thing about it.

Or the day that Gayle rocked up at the door to help his dad move out of the house and his mom made her a cup of coffee, even though Gayle was technically to be his step mom.

Or when he lost his virginity in the basement of Gen's aunt, Chris's mom. That was a mix between weird and bliss for him because he had thought they would have at least done it on a bed…

But this definitely takes the cup.

As he is driving towards the middle school to pick Owen up after school he gets a text which he reads at the traffic light.

Don't worry about picking me up. I have soccer practice.

Owen was the goal keeper and was actually really good. He used to be center but then their Dad left and he wanted to switch. Peter thought it had something to do with the fact that he did not have to communicate that much with the rest of his team mates.

But it did not matter what position he played, Owen was like his brother. He excelled in physical activity and they both excelled because they wanted nothing more than to be nothing like their father, who was never good at sports just jogging. And it was jogging that led him to Gayle…

Peter thinks for a moment while the traffic light is still red that perhaps he should go and watch Owen practice but Owen hated that.

He then thinks maybe he should text Gen and ask her if she is ok and then just reassure that he did not kiss Lara Jean. Lara Jean kissed him.

Lara Jean…

Peter then takes a left and begins to drive.

He knew where she lived because well everyone knew where the trusted Dr. Covey lived. He had also driven past her house before en route to Trevors and seen her sitting on the porch with her sister.

Her stops in front of the house and immediately also recognizes it when he was a kid and him, Gen, Trevor, Chris and Lara Jean and his old best friend, John used to hang out. They used to come over to each other's houses and just play whatever came to mind.

Then Lara Jean and him kissed and everything changed.

He knocks on the door and he hears the doctor shout.

"Lara Jean!" He says, "Get the door."

Fantastic, Peter thinks, this is the right house.

"She's not here Dad!" Another voice says.

"What, where is she?" Dr Covey says, "She was here a minute ago. Hold on is Josh still here?"

"No," The voice says again, "He left when I told him Lara Jean isn't here."

Peter frowns at the door thinking that maybe the two having conversation have forgotten that someone knocked on their door. So Peter knocks again.

"Kitty," Dr Covey shouts again, "Get the door!"

He hears someone coming towards the door and the small girl from the car that he met just last week is standing in front of him. She grins slightly when she sees him.

"Yes?" She smiles.

"Um hi," Peter says, "I was looking for Lara Jean but I guess I heard she is not here."

Peter begins to back away from the door as the little girl says, "Do you know where the Corner Cafe is?"

Peter nods slowly, not that he went there often but he did know where it was.

"She loves their Cherry Cokes because it's machine." The little girl says, "She will probably be there." She then closes the door leaving Peter completely gobsmacked.

Ok second weird thing that has happened today.

Peter walks back to his car and finds himself driving all the way to the cafe. He sees a bike outside the cafe hanging onto the wall almost like someone just dumped it there without a care in the world.

Peter parks his jeep and walks into the cafe. He sees Lara Jean sitting at the bar fighting to open a straw and then shoving it in the glass of coke with nothing but frustration.

"Hey, Covey." He said.

Lara Jean looks at him with wide eyes as she can't believe he's here.

A waitress comes over and holds Lara Jeans shoulder.

"Oh... Anything for your friend?" She asks.

"He's not with me." Lara Jean says quickly.

"I'd like a chocolate shake. Thanks." Peter says quickly

"Sure." The waitress and walks away with smirk. Peter found it interesting how comfortable she was in this space and how the waiters interacted with Lara Jean.

"So what you doing here?" Lara Jean asks suddenly.

"I'm just here to take down one of those chocolate shakes." Peter says causally trying to not make things more awkward than they had already been made.

"Cool." She said.

Peter decided not to beat around the bush.

"Actually, I stopped at your house, your sister said you'd probably be here," Peter said in attempt to make it clear that him coming here was not because he felt the same way, "Look, I just wanna be super clear. Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm flattered, I am, but…" Peter didn't know how else to continue to he figured he's just tell the truth, "Gen and I, like, just broke up so…"

"Are you trying to reject me?" Lara Jean ask in way that doesn't seem offended but rather confused.

"Yeah, it didn't really seem like it took the first time." Peter explains with a weird expression.

"Peter Kavinsky," Lara Jean says like she is about to make a declaration,"I'm not trying to date you."

"Ok but," Peter began somehow not sure where to lead from this, "Your mouth is saying something,but your mouth said something different."

"What?" Now she sounded a little taken aback. The waitress returns with Peter's milkshake. Peter takes the milkshake and smiles at her.

"Thank you, uh…" Peter peers at her name tag, "Joan."

"Okay, um... So here's the thing," Lara Jean begins as Peter takes a sip of his milkshake. And as he does he makes a mental note to hardly comes the cafe because the milkshake was insanely good and insanely creamy, "I don't actually like you. I just had to make it look like I liked you so someone else wouldn't think I like them."

"Oh, okay. Okay, who?" Peter shrugs simply. Peter did not know what intrigued him about Lara Jean but he felt like he needed to know more about her. He felt like there was more to the cute bubbly shy smart girl who walks around laughing with Chris.

"What?" Lara Jean could not believe what she was hearing.

"Who?" He asks again and simply, "You gotta tell me

who this mystery stud is, otherwise I'm gonna go on believing you have a secret tattoo with my face on."

"No." Lara Jean shook her head looking ahead on the bar stool.

"Should I tell the school that you wrote me a love letter?" Peter said.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Fine. Um…" She says quickly, "It's Josh Sanderson."

Wait what?

"Wait, hold on, Sanderson?" Peter tried to clarify, "Doesn't that guy date your sister?"

"Yeah...Well, he dated my sister," Lara Jean defended herself, "in the past tense. He also got a letter, so you can see how awkward and complicated that's gonna get if he thinks I like him-"

"Hold on. Stop." Peter was now beyond shocked because she had just spoken about the letter but not the one he got, "I'm not the only guy that got a letter?"

Lara Jean slowly shakes his head.

Peter didn't know he felt sort of special until this moment and it's not because he liked Lara Jean it's because he was used to be guy that girls liked. That was generally how most guys thought right.

"Wow, you really think you're special," Peter sighs, "then you find out she wrote two guys."

"I wrote five," Lara Jean confesses like she is completely defeated, "so don't go feeling too special."

Peter was now on the edge of his chair.

"You wrote five love letters?"

"Yeah." She blushed.

"Damn, Covey, you're a player." Peter said admiringly.

Previously all Peter thought that this was a girl who was not interested in dating or was just really low key. Only now to find out that there were five letters of boys she had feelings for. He wondered if she had ever acted on her feelings.

"Who else did you write letters to?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Lara Jean sighs, you can see she has never had be so vulnerable before. Peter wondered why he would make an exception.

"Maybe." Peter sips his milkshake again.

"Okay, Lucas James."

Ok again, what? Peter thought.

"He's... He's gay." Peter said.

"You don't know that."

"Everyone knows." Peter said rolling his eyes, "Who else?"

"Um…Someone from camp and someone I went to Model UN with in fifth grade." Lara Jean said and Peter just looked at her with pure fascination. Lara Jean likes boys who she had innocent and pure interactions with. Not this weird social media slide in the DM crap that Greg does. Or the weird make the other person jealous that Audrey believes to work in relationships. Or him who just saw a pretty girl and didn't bother looking beyond that before the third or second month.

"So, are we good here?" Lara Jean asks as she lifts her bag off the floor and takes money out.

"Um... Yeah. No, yeah, we're good." Peter said looking at her as she begins to walk away. He then realized that he didn't see her car outside and the cafe was about a five minute drive, so it must be a quite a walk.

And he got here just as he got here. The bike must be hers.

"Okay, great."

"Wait, wait, wait." Peter says stopping her, "It's just...That sparkly bike out front, is that your ride?"

"Yeah." She nods simply.

Jip, Peter thought, this girl was a mystery he could not solve.

Peter pulled up to her house for the second time today. The ride was short and silent. She made no indication to want to talk and he did not want to push his luck. She had indeed shared more with him than she needed to, and Peter appreciated that.

The whole way we are driving his phone buzzes and he knows it Gen because as they were leaving the cafe he saw a texts from Gen.

Where are you?

Can we talk?

I don't believe what people are saying btw?

But in Spanish you looked freaked, WHY?

Omg answer Peter??

"Thanks for driving me." Lara Jean says unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yeah, sure." Peter said switching off the ignition.

"Sorry for the whole jumping you thing." She said awkwardly and blushes.

"Coulda been worse, right?" Peter shrugs. He did not want her to feel uncomfortable. "What are you gonna say to Sanderson?" He was curious.

"I guess the truth." Lara Jean shrugs.

"Yeah, but, you know…" Peter says feeling like he is prying. As he speaks he feels his phone vibrate but decides to ignore it, "What is the truth?Do you like him, do you not like him?"

Lara Jean opens the door and hops out, "It's not your problem, Peter." She then closes the door and goes to the back of the Jeep to retrieve her bike.

Peter quickly takes out his phone and sees that there are four missed calls from Gen and a number of texts. And one that says.

Are you with my cousins weird friend? Yes or no Peter.

Another reads:

I need someone to talk to. You're the only guy that gets me :(

Peter looks out the window and watches as Lara Jean finally gets her bike out the car and begins walking to her house.

Gen was jealous.

I mean she had been jealous before but never to this level and he had feeling that it had to do with the Lara Jean of it all. She made the move not him. She did nothing more than exist and it got her riled up. She had no regrets loosing her friendship to Gen because she got to kiss him.

Peter quickly gets out the car and jogs up to Lara Jean.

"Hey, hold on." He says holding the bike so she would stop. Lara Jean stops and looks at him, "What if you didn't tell him?"

"What?" She questions.

"What if we let people think we were actually together?" Peter says it confidently that he himself can't believe what he is suggesting, "Just for a little while. And not just Sanderson. I mean everybody."

You could see it on her face, she wore the confusion heavily.

"Why would you want that?"

"For starters," Peter begins deciding that if this is what he wanted to do he was not going to do Greg and Audrey's way but his honest way, "when Gen heard you kissed me, she went nuts, and if she thinks you and I are a thing, she'll want to get back together."

"Oh, so you wanna use me as your pawn?" Lara Jean frowns.

"Ah, well, see... Technically, you used me as your pawn first when you jumped me." Peter says simply which does not help his case because all she does is get on her bike and start riding towards her front step. So he tries again, "You don't have to give me an answer now,

just think about it, okay?"

"Yep. Don't hold your breath." She then hops off the bike and legs it fall and then walks straight into her house.

Peter walks away trying to remain hopeful but failing. As he walks he sees Sanderson taking the trash out but looking at Peter.

Oh so he lives next door to his ex girlfriend. How convenient. Peter thinks.

"Yo, Sanderson, yeah?"

He ignores Peter's greeting and says, "Taking Lara Jean home?"

Peter looks at the door and decides that omission was never a lie.

"Looks like it." Peter shrugs opening the door of his Jeep. The sound in Sandersons voice was off. Peter couldn't exactly pin point if it was brotherly concern or infuriated jealousy.

"Hey." Sanderson calls out. Peter steps on the step of the front door to look over at him, "how long you two been hanging out?"

Once again Peter decides that omission will never be a lie, "Uh...Not long."

He then gets in his car and drives away.

That night, Peter hardly looked at his phone because he spent time at dinner with his mom and brother. Then played Fortnite with Owen. Then got scolded by his mom because both him and Owen has homework. Then sat at his desk with his chem book open not sure what the hell he was looking at.

His phone, sitting in the charging port, buzzed again. He then looked at it to find Gen had been looking for him to talk and that Greg was asking homework notes.

Before opening his texts Peter opens Instagram. As he opens Instagram he finds that the first picture that pops up on his news feed is Gens. It is a picture of two people holding hands but you can only see the hands. The caption is a simple red heart. Peter opens her Instagram trying to see if she still has pictures up of the two of them only to find that she has deleted a few already but still has some up but has changed the captions to things that suade people into thinking that they are nothing more than friends.

The tag on the picture of the hands is of Brad but spare himself he decides not to open his Instagram. Peter rather decides to go to Lara Jean and is a little shocked to find that they follow each other.

She does not have that many followers but seems to be content just to post about cakes and cookies and other baked goods and her family. There are some with her sister. Some with her sister, Margot and Sanderson. Some with her little sister and some with her dad. She has one picture up with her mom and the caption is:

Every year on your birthday, I bake a red velvet cake and decorate it in an authentic Korean way with strawberries. I do this because I know you would have loved how sweet it is.

Peter couldn't help but feel a little sad for her because not many people knew that Lara Jean's mother died when she was very young. In fact, not many people knew much about Lara Jean but that she hung out with the rebel Chris.

It was Gen who one day said that Lara Jeans mother had died from hitting her head. This came after Chris was sitting with a crying Lara Jean at the bleachers and we had interrupted. It was the one time Chris and Gen were civil with one another and said nothing. Chris was holding Lara Jean and shielding her face from the rest of the world.

Chris had mouthed to her "her mom" and I had taken Gens hand and led her away from the two girls.

"I can't remember the details," she had said, "but yeah her mom apparently fell or hit her head or something crazy like that and Lara Jeans sister found her. I used to ask Lara Jean back in middle school would never want to speak about it."

She then changed the subject onto herself and Emily's fight.

Now looking at the post, he felt an urge to rewind the clock and give her a hug on that day.

His phone rings again distracting his thoughts.

It's Gen...

**Hey guys, **

**I just want to say that even though it is the movie verse 100% I am still taking attributions from the book and adding it to the story. At the end of the day it still belongs to Jenny Han. So like things like Lara Jeans moms death and the baking thing, if you haven't read the book it could feel like a little confusing but not that much. **

**Remember to Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Cool Out**

The next morning, Coach sends a group text reminding us of early morning training.

Peter was grateful that his brother generally woke up early to watch tv and it generally woke him up.

He got into a shower quickly, ate breakfast and greeted his mom with time to spare. As he got into his car he quickly checked his phone to find a text from Gen.

**Thank you for the chat last night. **

Peter thought about the conversation and sighed. It wasn't long. In fact all she did was subtly ask if he was seeing anyone and all Peter did was subtly deny it.

He didn't want to say anything until Lara Jean confirmed it and he highly doubted that she actually would. It was a genius idea but Lara Jean was sweet and innocent and did not like the idea of being used, even though she kind of used him first.

When Peter got onto the field, most of the team was already there. And since Peter is the captain for the junior team, it was his duty to get people warmed up.

As the team started doing laps Greg ran to him.

He was always late for practice.

"Dude I'm sorry I'm late," He laughs, "But it was legit worth it. Where is Trevor?"

"Already running ass," Peter snaps at his best friend, "Talk and run, come on."

Greg tried to argue but couldn't because Peter started to jog and Greg just followed in suit.

"How many of these laps do we have to." Greg groans, "My mom gave me a big breakfast."

"Nevermind," Peter said, "What did you need to tell me."

"Oh yeah," Greg smiles as he runs, "Emily texted me and told me that the ski trip sign up are opening today and that she would sign us up."

Ah the ski trip.

Peter couldn't help but smile for a second but then think about Gen. Last year he ended up having a fight with her which then led to him getting drunk with Greg and Trevor. Both ended up hooking up with girl (Trevor was dating someone at the time). And Peter ended up sleeping alone. But he woke up the next morning with Gen texting him telling him that she is over what she was angry about and that she forgave him.

He didn't even remember what the fight was about.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Greg asks, "You should be amped."

"Since when do you and Emily talk so much." Peter changes the subject.

"I see what you are doing," Greg sighs, "Forget Gen dude."

His best friend could be an idiot but he wasn't oblivious but Peter also noted how quickly Greg was trying to change the subject.

"I see what you are doing." Peter says slowing his jog slightly to not lose too much energy, "tit for tat bro."

Greg and Peter had this thing where if they both had something on their mind that they wanted to keep but the one wanted to know, someone would pull the tit for tat card whereby they both had to now share regardless of what the information was.

"Fine," Greg sighs, "I'll go first. Emily and I have been chating you know. Text, calls and shit."

"How long?"

"Since the middle of summer when I was at the pool and she was there in this bikini and-" Greg had this smirk on his face.

"Yeah I got it dude," Peter laughs, "So have you guys…"

"That's the thing," Greg sighs, "We hooked up once over the summer and I didn't know that I broke her virginity until I heard her and Gen speaking about it."

"Wait what?" Peter stops running and looks at his friend.

"Exactly." Greg pulls his friend to get him to start running again, "If I knew I wouldn't have done it."

"Why?"

"Dude you never take that from a girl especially if she isn't that special to you." Greg says, "It wasn't even meant to go down like that. We were legit just at my house, the new one, and she was having a good time. Then I ordered some dinner and then she started kissing me and then boom next thing I knew, we were smashing."

"Interesting." Peter says now bearing in mind that he didn't know about the whole virginity thing mostly because Gen had broken his and he had broken hers. And she was the only person he had ever had sex with. Admittedly he had made out with other girls on their off times when she broke up with him but he never took it further than kissing, "So have you smashed since."

"Well since I found out she has been embarrassed for not telling me and I felt weird for only finding out either." Greg says.

"Hold up," Peter says, "If you broke her v-card shouldn't hurt. I mean wouldn't you have seen her."

"Audery says that's not always the case with chicks dude," Greg says, "Apparently some girls are good their first time. I mean it's not like she was pushing me away or telling me to stop. Naturally in the beginning she asked to take it slow."

"And that didn't clue you in?" Peter frowns at his friend.

"I'm sorry but it's not like I have hooked up with many virgins," Peter shrugs at his friends comment, "Anyway now I think she kind of wants to be more than just the weird situation that we had."

"And what do you want?"

Greg keeps quiet for a moment then says, "We are not having that chat. Anyway now onto you."

"Me?"

"Why aren't you keen for the ski trip." Greg asks, "And please don't tell me it has something to do with Gen."

"It's just that going on that trip without a game plan and thinking that everyone will have someone to you know…" Peter could not find the words because he never wants to be that person but he was so used to doing school trips with Gen he now realised that there was a possibility that he would have to go alone.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you Kavinsky," Greg growls, "Chicks love you. The trip is three months from now. And I am pretty sure that chicks are already interested now that they now that you not chained to a psychopath...but wait," Greg thinks as they get to the post where everyone is stretching, "What about Covey?"

Peter looked at his best friend and wondered if he should present his fake relationship plan to him but then thinks for a moment that Greg has become close to Emily. At some point or another he could sense that they would end up in bed again, he did not want to be a source of pillow talk entertainment.

"Dude I told you she kissed me," Peter says simply, "So there's nothing more to tell. There is nothing going on."

And before Greg can ask more questions Peter calls out everyone, "Ok, pair up."

Trevor and Greg pair up so that Greg can go around assessing their warm ups. Everyone places their head gear on and starts paired warm up. Peter too puts on his head gear. As he walks to the goal post to ensure that it is lined up right he does not see that someone is walking towards him.

"Hey, Kavinsky!" Peter turned to find Lara Jean walking slowly towards him.

Peter ogs slightly towards her taking of his head gear.

"What?" He says to her.

"Let's do this."

Lara Jean had already done a lot to surprise Peter at this stage but he was almost confident that she would never agree to be in a fake relationship until she say three little words that continue to allow Peter to believe that there is more to Lara Jean Covey than anyone thinks.

Peter looks around him as everyone on the field are still busying themselves with warm ups or laughing and talking to each other. However he knew his teammates, all of them knew girls that gossip and word would quickly get to Gen.

So he grabs Lara Jean by the waist and kisses her hard. He tries not to appear to rough but to rather adopt the same style she adopted yesterday when she kissed him. Lara Jean seems shocks but does not push him away, rather she just keeps still as he did.

When he pushes him away slightly, Peter looks around him to find that everyone had now turned their attention to Peter and Lara Jean.

"I'm going to trig." Lara Jean says and begins walks away, "Have a nice day."

"Yeah." Peter beams.

"Carry on." Lara Jean says to the rest of the team as she passes him to go to class.

"As you were." Peter says smiling and continuing to straighten the goal post. He turns back around to find that his team is still looking at him but some are acting as though they are not surprised.

"Ok, huddle up," Peter says, "Let's play one round before class."

Greg and Trevor come up to him as the rest of the team get in position.

"Yeah there was definitely nothing more to tell." Greg laughs and walks to his position. Trevor high fives Greg as he walks away.

During lunch. Peter walks out of his class into the hallway looking for Lara Jean and actively avoiding Gen. But still answering questions by anyone and everyone.

"Dude is it true you dating Lara Jean Covey?"

"Wow you moved on fast but then again so did she?"

"Dude way'd a score Covey, she is hot. Wait it is Margot Covey right?"

"Who is Lara Jean Covey?" He heard a bunch of cheerleaders say.

"Isn't that Margot Covey's little sister?" the one cheerleader says.

"I know Margot, she's really pretty." another said.

"Do you think Gen knows?" another cheerleader asked.

"No but I think I am gonna text her now."

That is when Peter made is way to where he could only assume her locker is and saw her taking her books out.

"Her," He said smiling because he knew everyone around them would be looking at them, "Wanna go outside and eat lunch?"

"Sure." Lara Jean grabs her bag and follows him outside where there is an empty bench and table and no prying eyes.

Peter sits down next to Lara Jean as she takes out a notepad and pen. This confused Peter as he thought they would talk but it look like she was preparing to do homework.

"So, first things first," She announces, "we need to have a contract so we're on the same page about the rules." She clears up a page and writes 'contract' on the top in her sweet cursive hand.

"You got rules?" Peter frowns after taking a sip of his drink, "Come on, you really know how to zap the fun out of a situation."

"It's important to know where you stand on certain issues." Lara Jean said simply like it was meant to explain everything.

"Okay, like what?" Peter shrugged. He didn't see what was so hard about pretending to be in a relationship. In public the held hands, occasionally kiss and Lara Jean looks at him like he was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"For example," Lara Jean explains, "I don't want you to kiss me anymore."

WHAT?

"You crazy?" Peter says perhaps a little too compassionately, "Who's gonna believe we're in a relationship if I'm not allowed to kiss you?"

"You may be the James Dean of this kind of stuff but I've never had a boyfriend." She says like it's meant to explain everything.

James Dean?

Peter was sure his grandma had a picture up of James Dean in her garage.

"You have the references of an 80-year-old woman." Peter said in a way to insult her, "What does that matter?"

And the question was valid. True that Peter would never pressure or make a girl do anything she did not want to do but he needed to understand because at this stage he had gotten more action with Lara Jean in the past two days than he had with Gen in the last month of their relationship.

"It matters because I don't want all my firsts to be fake." She said in a small voice but still with certernity in her voice, "If I'm making out with someone, I'm gonna do it for real."

"But you kissed me first." Peter said simply.

"This is non-negotiable."

"Fine." Peter sighs. He was true to his word always he would never pressure anyone into anything they didn't feel comfortable with. And since he had most of the first she was referring to already, he knew how much these sort of things meant to girls. In fact it could to guys because after the way he and Gen broke their virginity he had wished he had made it more special for her...and him.

We need to figure something out," Peter says standing up, "because people are gonna get suspicious if I'm not allowed to touch you." He stands across her as she looks intensely at him.

Okay, you have a point." Lara Jean says this like it's a difficult maths question which she has been challenged with, "How about this? You can put your hand in my back pocket."

Peter frowns at her because he really can't help it.

"Hand in your back pocket?" Peter asks and she nods like she solved the problem, "What the hell is that?"

"Sixteen Candles?"

Sixteen Candles? Peter thought. He was sure that he wore his confusion like thick based makeup.

"It's the opening image."

Peter continued to look at her like she had lost her mind.

"It's a couples thing."

"Yeah, maybe in the '70s."

No wonder she hasn't dated anyone, Peter thought. She watched too many old movies.

"Sixteen Candles was the '80s." Lara Jean smirks a little at his lack of knowledge, "John Hughes? Nothing?"

She now laughs a little when the dumbfounded look didn't disappear on his face.

"Mm."

"Okay…"Lara Jean says and starts writing, "Two more rules. You have to watch Sixteen Candles with me because it's a classic," Peter groans at this, "and we can never tell anyone this relationship is fake, because it would be too humiliating for both of us."

Peter had thought that was pretty obvious.

"Duh, first rule of Fight Club." Peter said.

"What?" Lara Jean said now the one wearing a dumbfounded look.

"Are you serious?" Peter says shocked, "You've never seen Fight Club?" Peter now sits down across from her, "Oh, my God! Okay, write it down. Double feature.

After we watch the Candles movie,we are watching Fight Club."

As Lara Jean writes she repeats all the caption, "Fight Club…Sixteen Candles...No snitching. Anything else?" She looks at Peter.

Peter thinks of the last sweet conversation he had with Gen where she asked him to write her love notes. Something about watching some Dear John movie and yeah Peter couldn't remember the rest of her reasoning or the whole conversation. He just remembered that she kind of used sex to get him to promise he would write notes.

"I could…" Peter struggled to find the words but then just said it, "I could write you notes,every day."

Lara Jean seemed touched and seemed to find notion to be nothing but sweet.

"You'd do that?"

Oh god, Peter thought, this letter shit was a girl thing. Well considering how this whole plan came to be between him and Lara Jean, he couldn't be surprised.

"Sure." Peter shrugged and then smirked thinking about Gens angry face, "Gen was always on me to write her them. I never did, so if I start sending them to you, she'll be pissed, it'll be good."

"How romantic." Lara Jean says sarcastically but writes it down.

"Also, you have to come with me to my lacrosse games and parties." Peter was making sure that if they were not going to be physical atleast their relationship could be present.

"Okay then you have to pick up my sister and I and drive us to school." Lara Jean negotiated well. But since Peter had seen her drive he had no problem agreeing to this.

Then he suddenly thought.

"Okay," He takes the notepad and pen from her and she fights a little until he says, "But you're coming on the ski trip."

She is quiet as Peter writes in big bold letters SKI TRIP.

"Um…" Lara Jean starts looking a little flushed, "That's three months away. Do you think we're still gonna be doing this?"

Peter looked at her and didn't think about it like that, all he was thinking about that he wouldn't appear to be along at the ski trip and since Gen was definitely going it would gain a lot of points in the mission.

"Let's call it a contingency." Peter shrugged handing the note book back, "No one in their right mind is gonna let their boyfriend go without them," he explains to her, "so if we are still doing this by the time it comes around, you have to go with me."

She doesn't seem to phased by this particular plan, in actaul fact she almost seems convinced that it won't happen.

"Okay. Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**If you saw the last Chapter 8, my bad with all the weird symbols. Anyway here we go. Remember to review. **

**Chapter 8- Delicate**

October rolled in pretty quickly which was great because now the implementation of his fake relationship with Lara Jean was beginning on new day, in a new month and it was the end of the week. and he wasn't one to get philosophical but it felt just about right doing this.

As he left his house the next morning to go and pick up Lara Jean and her sister he couldn't help but wear his smile of excitement.

Last night he had gone to bed early so he had several missed calls from Greg and Gen.

He check his texts from Greg which read: I know this is so last minute but I'm having a party on Friday night. Audrey plugged me all the way from New York.

Greg didn't mind doing things last minute because he knew people would show up. People loved a Greg party.

Gen was pretty much the same;

Peter?

Peter?

Come on, I need to talk to you?

Why are you never there for me but I must always be there for you?

That last one message pissed him off. Gen had never been there for him, what the hell was she going on about. She legit needed him more than anyone else in his life. And when she clicked her fingers he jumped, even now when they are not together.

Peter now had a urge to show her how much she needed him.

He got in his car and texted Lara Jean letting her know that he was on his way.

He drove to her house and spotted Sanderson turning out of his drive way and leaving.

He saw Lara Jean coming out the house and he could hear her sister moaning and telling her something her being afraid of her driving.

That's right, Peter remembered, her little sister wore a helmet on the day Lara Jean almost killed him.

Peter chuckled before climbing out the car saying, "Hey! Ya'll ready?"

"Oh, hell, yes!" Lara Jeans sister's face resembled something of excitement and happiness.

Both girls walk to the car and get in. Lara Jean smiles at Peter when she gets in as her sister gets in the back with her waffle in her mouth. Peter smiles back at Lara Jean and catches her sister taking a small drink out of her bag.

"Hey, little LJ, what is that?" Peter asks her.

Lara Jeans sister frowns at him before answering, "A Korean yogurt smoothie," and then she gets really cheeky, "And my name, thanks for asking is Katherine Song Covey.Kitty to my friends," she smiles at that but then glares at Peter, "You can call me Katherine."

"Yes, ma'am." Peter says amused but impressed at how straight forward she is. He looks at Lara Jean, "She's feisty!"

Lara Jean nods in agreement and then looks at her sister and says, "Kitty, put on your seat belt."

At this Peter looks at Lara Jean briefly to admire her because well this was something that Gen never got. When he had to pick up his brother while he was with Gen, she would always make fun of him when he told Owen to put on his seatbelt. She would always say things like "duh he knows Peter. Stop babying him."

But she didn't get because well, she just didn't.

As an older brother or sister, you unconsciously protect your sibling because you know it's just something in you that needs to happen.

"So how exactly do you know my sister again?" Kitty asks after buckling herself in.

"Well," Peter says looking at Lara Jean and without thinking he continues, "I guess I'm her boyfriend." He didn't know where that came from. Maybe from the fact that he had just admired the fact that she protected her sister.

No, Peter shook his head, enough people had to believe this including family. People bump into each other in grocery stores so this was important. He would also make it so that his family would know about Lara Jean.

Kitty didn't look shocked in fact she had a smirk on her face but Lara Jean chokes a little on her water. Kitty begins to peel open her smoothie.

"Can I have some of that?" Peter asks.

"Sure." Kitty shrugs and hands him the smoothie.

Peter takes a sip of the smoothie and for the second time that he has been in Lara Jean's presence, he is taken aback by creaminess and sweetness of a beverage,"Oh, wow! That is really good."

Peter turns to look at Kitty, "Hey, what do I have to do

to get you to bring me one of these tomorrow?"

"You're driving us again?" Excitement is radiating off her face.

"Yeah, of course." Peter liked her excitement because it was so innocent. Owen was so withdrawn that he rarely went all crazy when he was excited.

"Okay, you can call me Kitty!" Kitty shrugs and takes her smoothie back happy that there is an alternative way to school.

"Progress!" Peter hisses leaning over to Lara Jean. She is smiles slightly as Peter starts the Jeep and starts driving.

During English class Peter is trying to concentrate when he hears the same cheerleaders who are always gossiping talking.

"I heard that Brad took her on this college party and introduced her to all his friends." One said.

"He came this morning and dropped her off," this was news to Peter, "His car is so wow...even better than Kavinskys."

At least the cheerleader who said this was whispering. But he could still hear her.

"What?" One flipped her hair, "No way. Kavinsky drives a Jeep. How is a Chev better."

"Yeah but Kavinsky's Jeep is second hand," the girl argues, "Gen told me that Brad got his brand new last year. Best of all Freshmen aren't meant to have cars."

They were not wrong about Peter's Jeep. His dad had sent his mom money to get me a car. He had this rich uncle, Toby in Texas who had this 'old' Jeep that he was thinking of selling. The uncle is his dads older brother who Peter knew his dad hated, so to be a dick Peter asked if he could give his uncle his fathers money for the Jeep.

At first Uncle Toby said he would give it to him for free but then Peter presented his case and because his uncle always liked rubbing Shit in Peters fathers face, he happily took the money.

But Peter knew that Uncle Toby's petty wouldn't last that long. Because eventually Uncle Toby gave the money back to his brother with the statement "maybe talk to your kid. He seems pissed at you"

Little to say that, the irony of that statement is that uncle Toby has four daughters from three different women,all close in age.

Peter frowned at the girls who were now talking about his car.

As he was about to say something, Chris turns from in front of them and says, "Hey, where is your car again? Oh wait where's Gens car?" The cheerleaders look at her, "oh wait she doesn't have one. Or you Mel. So can you shut up."

"Miss Carter!" Mrs Olden says from her desk looking up. She is an old woman who can hardly hear but because Chris was loud she did hear her, "Problem?"

"No Mrs O," Chris shrugs and turns back in her seat. The cheerleaders have also turned back into their seats and for the rest of the lesson have reserved their comment.

Peter's phone buzzes and he check it. It's Greg.

So Party or nah? Everything is arranged. Bring Covey ;)

Peter then had a thought. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and writes:

We are going to Greg's party tonight.

Peter thought that this was better than giving her an empty piece of paper. He wrote in bold and thick letters her name in the front of the note and put a heart at the bottom.

He then texted Greg:

We will be there.

He then texts Lara Jean:

Meet me at your locker before you go to the cafeteria.

When the bell rings for homeroom, he walks past Chris who doesn't make any sort of motion that shows that she will be moving.

"Thanks." He says to her. She frowns at him but just shrugs and continues reading her book.

Peter walks out the classroom and walks to Lara Jean's locker where she is taking off her pink bomber jacket and putting on a mult yellow and brown jersey.

"Hey." Peter smiles at her. People walk slowly past them, especially the cheerleaders, trying to see and hear what they were talking about.

"Hey there," Lara Jean smiles back and then frowns at the cheerleaders who then quickly scramble towards the cafeteria, probably to report to Gen. This gave Peter more of an idea.

"What's their story?" Lara Jean asks.

"Don't worry about it," Peter smiles, "Hey, you wanna take a stroll through the cafeteria."

"What?" Lara Jean said confused then takes a book out.

"A stroll you know," Peter leans in to whisper but makes it look flirtatious, "give the people more than rumoured kiss and are they or aren't they?"

"Rumoured kiss?" Lara Jean scoffs, "A bunch of girls were eyeing me out this morning in chem and it did look like they were looking at my lips."

"Not that it was rumoured to begin with." Peter laughs a little.

She rolls her eyes and then says, "I can't. I am tutoring Chris in maths today."

"This won't take long," Peter pleads, "Gen will be there and I want her to see first hand that I have moved on."

"Or that it would appear that you have moved on." Lara Jean laughs without humour, "What do I have to do?"

"Not much," Peter says and when she frowns at him he adds, "I didn't mean it like that. Hey we could test you 16 ass candle pocket thing."

At this Lara Jean laughs but then closes her locker and sighs, "I suppose people should actually start believing that I am into you and you are not into Gen."

"Why couldn't you say I am into you instead of the Gen part?" Peter asked slightly taken aback.

"I want to remind you what you doing this all for." Lara Jean smiles and puts her backpack on, "So you ready to do this Mr Romantic."

Peter pulls her in by her waist and looks at her, "I can't believe you would choose this over kissing."

"Just put your hand in my pocket casanova." Lara Jean rolls her eyes. When Peter slips his hand in her tight jean pocket, he can't help but feel a little…

He couldn't find the word. Was he aroused?

No it couldn't be.

The only girl he wanted to be with was Gen. The only girl that had made him feel anything was Gen. Well she wasn't the only girls but the other girls you could feel lust on both ends. But with this felt a little...different than when he was Gen.

Lara Jean gasped slightly but then just smiled at Peter in a reassuring way and then said, "Shall we."

Peter smiles and hey begin to walk to the cafeteria and to Peter's delight- all eyes are on them.

"It's true." he hears one girl hissed to her friend as the move out the way in the cafeteria.

"Why does Kavisky always get the hot ones." He heard one guy ask.

But Peter continued as if he was so proud to have Lara Jean next to him. He was smirking as people greeted him with a big smile on his face. This hand in the pocket thing seemed stupid because he had never done it before but now doing it, he could see the reaction from people made it more satisfying then kissing her in puclic. It actually felt more intimate doing this which painted a romantic picture to the outsiders.

When they got to the middle of the cafeteria where he knew they would be in view of Gen.

He took Lara Jean's pocket and spun her so she was facing him. This was not planned but it was perfect because she giggled and she looked flushed.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

perfect , Peter thought.

What was even better was that Gen had spotted them. The smile she once had disappeared very quickly.

Peter dug in his own back pocket for the 'love letter' and he handed it to her, "This is for you."

Lara Jean took it with a slight smile on her face.

Peter decided to take it to the next level since he had the attention of both Gen and her friends. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Good job."

Lara Jean looks up and him and sort of smiles.

"I'll see you in a bit ok." Peter says to her and gives her one final smirk before heading over to the table where most of the lacrosse team sat as well as other people.

Greg and Trevor were gaging between Gen and Lara Jean and laughing out loud.

"That poor girl." Trevor says but laughs.

Peter gets to the table and all the guys high five him and give him a big grin. He sits on the table so he can face both Greg and Trevor.

"Poor who?" Peter asked.

"Dude you just missed the biggest 'if looks could kill' moment." Greg says still chuckling as he ate his fries.

"From who?" Peter turned to find that Lara Jean was gone and Gen was now having what looked like an intense conversation with her friend. Emily just got to the table too and it looked like she had just been briefed. He turned back around and said, "Nevermind."

"So what's up with you and Covey anyway?" Trevor asked sipping his drink.

"Well," Peter said figuring that his friends needed to believe him, "She's my chick now I guess."

"What?" Greg said with his eyes bulging, "That was fast but I did say I guess."

"I am happy for you man." Trevor high fives Peter.

"So have you smashed yet?" Greg asks suddenly.

"What no!" Peter then realizes he said it to fast and too defensively, "I mean it's not like that right now. We just like hanging right now you sussing each other out."

"Fair enough." Trevor accepted that answer, "Just be careful though dude."

"Don't be his mom Pike." Greg said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Peter decides to ignore Gregs statement but takes one of his fries.

"You know that you have Covey," Trevor shrugs, "Gen will be a problem."

"I am not afraid of Gen. She can't steamroll me." Peter says simply stealing another fry.

"Dude I am pretty sure he wasn't talking about you." Greg says licking his fingers that are full of ketchup.

"Yeah I wasn't," Trevor says, "She may not be able to steamroll you...but she will definitely try to steam roll Covey."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -Who knew?**

Peter had lacrosse practice after school, so Lara Jean made her way home anyhow.

This was perfect because this would give Lara Jean an opportunity to get ready for the party so that by the time he'd come pick her up, they could probably hang back for a while and strategize their game plan at the party.

Before practice, Peter texted her that he would swing by before five.

After practice however when Peter checked his phone he was very disappointed to find that there was no response.

"Dude," Greg said coming from the shower wearing his towel around his waist, "I need your advice."

Trevor has already showered and was putting his clothes on now.

"Go for it." Peter said putting his phone away, "Wait is this about Emily?"

"Wait what?" Trevor said with wide eyes.

Oh shit, Peter thought, of course how could he be an idiot. Trevor didn't know.

Greg flares at me before looking at Trevor, "Honestly it's nothing dude."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Trevor laughs and comes to sit beside me to put his shoes on.

"You know Trevor is probably better at giving advice G." Peter says shrugging hoping this would help in easing the tension that Greg felt.

"How do you know the advice I need is about her?" Greg demands.

Both Trevor and Peter looked at Greg with a look that sort of said "come on!"

"Ok fine it is." Greg sighs, "Fine," He looks at Trevor, "To cut a long story short- I smashed Emily. During summer. Things have been off and on cause I kinda found out that I swiped her v card after the deed was done."

Trevor seemed to know what this meant, "Oh damn. So do you like her or…"

"I don't know." Greg sighs, "She texted me last night asking if after the party we could hang."

"That doesn't mean she wants to-" Peter began.

"No it does." Trevor and Greg day together.

"Kavinsky," Greg said, "How did you and Covey become a vibe?"

Peter frowned at his friends by accident.

Peter thought for a moment, She wrote me a live letter when she was 13 describing our first kiss and some how I got the letter. The girl I loved dumped me for a freshman named Brad with a Chev. Then I came up with a plan to make the girl I loved jealous which involved the girl who wrote the letter. And now we are here.

Peter then blinked and looked at his friends, "It sort of just happened." Greg looks disappointed by the answer, "Look G, Emily is beautiful. Smart. Funny. There isn't anything there you don't want to vibe with."

"Besides her interfering best friend." Greg rolls his eyes.

"Yeah but that's a small price to pay." Trevor said, "Listen I don' know the situation between you and Emily-"

"It's not that complicated," Peter interrupted, "He summed it up pretty well."

"But I know you G," Trevor said, "Heck, I don't pretend to be the best with people-"

"This guy is about to have a moment." Greg rolls his eyes which causes Peter to chuckle.

"Listen ok," Trevor sighs, "I know you. We know you," Trevor looks at Peter, "And we can see when you like someone."

"He actually has a point," Peter says, "You don't have to admit to us. But maybe you should admit it to her." Peter shrugs as he stands up to take his stuff out of hs locker to go shower, "G, I know you think you hate relationship-"

"Because he's never been in one." Trevor chuckles.

"And you have been in a lot player." Greg says defensively. Peter could hear the undertone of frustration because now they had just called out some of his vulnerabilities.

"Hey," Trevor said, "I have had a girlfriend before."

And we all remembered that time.

Sarah, the cheerleader.

If anyone thought Gen was high maintenance they had never met Sarah before. She made a lot of unrealistic demands that could not even be met. Trevor was so stressed last year that coach benched him a lot in games because he wasn't focused. After the last game where his dad questioned why he was being benched, he broke up with her. Trevor loves his dad and will do anything for him.

However, Sarah didn't take it well. She spread a rumour that Trevor had cheated with none other than Chris. What made it worse is that Sarah and Gen were friends. So Gen endorsed the rumour is true but more to humiliate Chris. Chris was used to be the rebel and lost cause, but you could see she was not used to being the homewrecker too.

Her reputation suffered more than Trevor, even though Trevor tried on multiple occasions to dismiss the rumour to everyone especially the gossiping cheerleaders.

We went with Trevor one day to apologise to Chris and she was standing with Lara Jean.

"_Hey Chris can we talk?" Trevor had asked. _

_"Why?" Chris had snapped at him, "So that we can give people more of a reason to think I am a slut."_

_"No-" Trevor tried but she had interrupted him, "You know in Freshman people had already said I screwed some senior jock while I was super drunk. That didn't even happen."_

_"I know but if you just-" Trevor had tried again. _

_"What's despicable that you freakin people," She had pointed at Greg, Peter and Trevor, "Always freakin do this to people."_

_"Do what?" Greg frowned at her. _

_"Use people who don't engage in popularity to ensure that yours remain consistent," Chris snaps at Greg, "You haven't exactly denied all the time people have said you slept with someone you haven't even said to Greg." She looked at Peter, "And your girlfriend makes sure that rumours always talked about and you condone that behaviour."_

_"Chris look Gen-"Peter had begun. _

_"Shut up," Chris said, "You didn't even try hard enough to deny it...any of you. And from where I stand. It is despicable." Chris slams her locker and walks away. _

_Lara Jean had just stood there looking at the three men but then looked at Trevor, "I think it's pretty obvious what you need to do Trevor."_

_Trevor frowned at her, "And what's that." _

_"Every time someone brings it up," Lara Jean asked, "Did you say it's not true or did you just keep quiet and shrug it off?"_

_"You don't get-" Peter began trying to defend his best friend._

_"I wasn't talking to you." Lara Jean said calmly but still dismissive. She continues looking at Trevor who had just looked at the floor knowing full well that he had just shrugged it off and thought that was dismissing the rumour for both him and Chris. _

_"That's what I thought," Lara Jean nodded, "Remember this the next time someone says either of you have slept with someone you didn't," She looked at all three of them, "It's always worse for the girl." _

_She had then walked away. _

"The point is," Peter said dragging himself away from that memory, "Don't be so freaked out about relationships. I can tell you right now, between the three of us; you're lucky."

"And why is that?" Greg asks.

"Both Trevor and I fell for psychos," Peter said and couldn't believe he had just called Gen crazy, "Emily is the most chilled person in the world."

"But you're with Lara Jean now?" Trevor said, "I wouldn't say she has crazy tendencies."

"I was talking about Gen." Peter said.

"Peter's right G," Trevor said, "I mean thank god Sarah is a senior, so we hardly see each other and when we do, she acts like she doesn't see me and I do the same. Peter still has to see Satan's daughter."

Peter frowns at the new nickname that has now been formed.

"Anyway," Peter says, "Just go with the flow G," Peter started walking the shower, "And tell her that you feel like going with the flow."

"Is that you said before you started officially dating?" Greg asked.

"I mean Lara Jean is super chilled so it doesn't really matter because she understands." Peter said.

"I thought you and Lara Jean weren't that official yet?" Greg asked, "I was asking about Gen."

"Oh um," Peter said not realising what just happened, "I mean Gen and I were together forever so… yeah I am going to go shower."

Peter pulled in front of Lara Jean's house after five showered, clean and dressed for the party. He was hoping he could say the same about Lara Jean because she still had not responded to his text.

He knocked on the door. Almost immediately Lara Jean answered wearing an apron and had flower on her face. Wait was this a new thing for girls, Peter thought, because he was used to Gen watching makeup tutorials on Youtube and there was always some new trend.

"Hey." She said in the most unenthusiastic way.

"Who are you supposed to be," Peter asked in hopes that he could understand girl trends because he could admit that he was clueless, "the Pillsbury Doughboy?"

He sniggered in his head but because she didn't seem to find that funny he thought it would be best not to laugh out loud.

"No, I'm making cupcakes for Kitty's bake sale." She said simply.

"Oh," Peter said trying not to sound disappointed that she is not ready for the party yet, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She says moving away from the door so that Peter can walk in. Peter closes the door behind him and marvels at how interesting their house looks. There was a different kind of art on the walls mixed with pictures of family members. A korean woman who looked exactly like Lara Jean held the frame next to the door. He could only assume that the beautiful woman was Lara Jean's mother.

As he followed Lara Jean to the kitchen he couldn't help but say, "You know it's easier if you make something you can cut into squares like brownies?" He was looking at the mess in the kitchen, "My mom used to do it for my brother."

"Peter Kavinsky," She sighs as she takes an egg out, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you not read my note?" Peter asked a little offended because now he knows for a fact that she probably didn't read his text either. Which means that she might not be able to go, "I'm taking you to Greg's party."

"Oh, I'm not going to that." She scoffs a little.

"Yeah, you are." Peter said simply. He may not be able to kiss her but he was definitely not going to allow her to back out of the contract. One thing about Lara Jean that he knew after spending such little time with her is that she keeps to her word and appreciates contractual agreements, "One, Gen is gonna be there and two, parties are in the contract."

"Sorry, Peter, I can't." She says almost defensively.

"A deal's a deal." Peter whispers to her as he is not sure who is in the house.

"You can't what?" Peter looks up to see the ever so happy and patient Dr Covey walk into the kitchen. Peter was very good with parents, in fact they loved him so much that he was sure if he couldn't convince Lara Jean, he could convince her father, " Is that Peter Kavinsky?"

Already off to a good start. Peter smiles with Dr Covey as the doctor clearly is more excited than confused to see him. Lara Jean takes a tin of icing sugar and starts dipping her finger in it and eating the icing sugar nervously.

"Little Peter Kavinsky," Dr Covey continues smiling, you're as tall as me now."

"Good to see you again, Dr. Covey." Peter says politely shaking his hand.

"You can call me Dan." Dr Covey shooks his hand firmly but continued to smile.

"I'm here to pick up Lara Jean," Peter began explaining in hope that the process to her getting ready could begin, "take her to a friend's party." He also started saying everything that parents generally wanted to hear, "The parents will be home, and I will have her home early. Is it alright if we go?"

"Yes." Dr Covey said ethentisasically.

But before Peter could get excited Lara Jean said firmly, "No!" When both Peter and Dr Covey looked at her like she had lost her mind she said, "I can't go. I have to finish these cupcakes."

"I think Kitty and I can handle some cupcakes." Dr Covey begins to pull his daughters arms away from the cupcakes. Lara Jean is shaking her head profusely, "Why don't you go have fun with your friend Peter Kavinsky?"

As he is dragging her around the counter Lara Jean begs her father, "Dad, don't, please.."

"Get dressed, get changed, you look like a crazy lady." Dr Covey says simply and Lara Jean notes that the battle is lost and marches up stairs to get ready.

The moment she is out of view Dr Covey says, "No drinking. No drugs.No hands."

"You got it." Peter promises.

In the car on their way to Greg's place, Lara Jean is quiet but Peter could swear he could hear her brain spinning.

"Can you relax," Peter sighs, "I'm sure you have been to a party before."

She says nothing and just looks out the window.

"Lara Jean?"

She looks at him and says, "I know you know that I haven't been to many," She then sighs, "Hell I haven't even been to one in like two years."

"Oh," Peter said, "Why?"

"Peter," Lara Jean says, "Did you not see how excited my father was to see that I am going to a party, what parent does that?"

She did have a point.

"I don't have many friends," Lara Jean says but not in a sad way like she is seeking sympathy. It's more like she is seeking understanding, "Before my sister went to school in Scotland I used to hang out with her and Josh. Josh and I were friends before they dated.

Ah, now things were starting to make sense for Peter. She didn't fall for her sisters boyfriend, she fell for her friend.

"Chris can be a little unpredictable," Lara Jean shrugs, "And she doesn't do things where she knows Gen will be there. So I like to spend my weekends with my family. I'm not good with new people so it's better that way."

Peter thought for a moment that this whole fake relationship would become more. He would vow to make sure that at the end of the fake relationship, Lara Jean would feel more comfortable around people and he would remain her friend.

"Well," Peter said, "You have nothing to worry about. We won't stay long." He promises

Lara Jean smiles slightly and they finally pull up to the house.

"Wow this house is..."Lara Jean is lost for words do Peter says, "I know." Because he did.

They walk up the front steps and Lara Jean begins fighting the notion of going inside.

"I don't know, Peter. I…"

"No, we're going. It's in the contract." Peter just says and walks up the stairs. He opens the door and sees no one is in the foyer. Lara Jean takes her hair out of it's pony tail and tries to redo it.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"What?" She says.

"Give me this." He takes her thick colourful hair band out her hair, and weird sensation hit him as both their hands meet in her hair and the softness of her hair makes him warm inside.

Get it together, Peter thinks, you've held hands before, hell you have even kissed.

"No." She panics, "What? No. Give that back."

"I'm keeping it." He says putting his hands behind his back as she tries to grab it, "I like your hair down." And he meant it, all the times he had seen Lara Jean she had her hair up. But there was a time he had seen her hair down but he couldn't quite pinpoint when. But now even looking at her, he saw how beautiful she looked and said without thinking, "You look pretty." He took his phone out of his pocket and as he was about to unlock it he saw that his wallpaper was still Gen, "Here, I'll prove it to you."

He went to his camera and as he took a picture, Lara Jean put her hands on her cheeks making her not only look pretty but cute too. He smiles a little looking at the picture and shows it to her, "See?" He says.

"Fine." She says in defeat as Peter quickly sets her as his new wallpaper, "But you can't lose it. That's my favorite scrunchie."

Peter rolled his eyes and put the scrunchie around his arms and snapping it against his skin so she could see how secure it is, "Deal." It wasn't going anywhere tonight, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Would you trust me?" Peter said. Lara Jean once again sighs in defeat and takes her pink Iphone out and hands it to him. Peter scrolls to her camera and takes a quick picture of himself making a sultry duck face. He shows her the picture and says, "Alright, you need to make this your new background." He then hands her the phone.

"So what's your new background?" Lara Jean says almost in a way that makes Peter think she's flirting.

"Girl, come on." Peter whips his phone to show her that his background is now the cute photo of her and Lara Jean, "You know I already got it."

Lara Jean smiles slightly, "Leggo." As Lara Jean holds her hand out for him to take which he does.

"Wait, maybe I should just…" Lara Jean tries to fight again but Peter just pulls her with him as he walks and says, "Come on!"

Lara Jean and Peter walked into the party which is already in full swing but super chilled. People are not at a point of disgusting just yet. He greets people who greet both him and his fake girlfriend who is squeezing his hand. Peter squeeze her hand back to assure her that she has nothing to worry about. He wonders if she felt the squeeze and got the message too.

"Pete!" Greg shouts from the beer pong table. Greg only called him Pete, when he was drunk.

Peter walks with Lara Jean over to the table just as Greg is about to throw the ball. He shoots and he scores, which causes everyone around the table to whoop, including Peter and to Peter's surprise, Lara Jean smiles in excitement. Peter wonders if she can play.

"I never miss." Greg says high fiving Peter, "I told you I never miss, man. Welcome to my party."

"It's gorgeous." Peter says looking around the room, "This your new pad?"

"It's my parents' pad, but I'll take the credit." Greg says but Peter looks and spots Gen sitting with Emily. She looks hot, Peter thought, she hot. Peter was having a difficult time adjusting to the no sex thing considering that was used to getting it often because he was in a committed relationship. But seeing Gen dressed in a short silk red dress did make it harder, considering that the last person he got it from was her. However, somehow he was comforted by the fact that before they broke up, it had already been a while.

"I'm gonna get you a drink." Peter asks Lara Jean who says nothing. He looks at Greg and says, "You want some?"

"Cool, yeah. I got you." Greg replies while throwing the ball.

As Peter walks away he hears Emily say, "Hey, Lara Jean. Come sit with us."

Peter felt nervous as he walked towards the kitchen but he watched as Lara Jean confidently walked over and sat down which nothing but a slight smile on her face.

Great, Peter thought, she does not look nervous. Peter tries to calm himself and walks over to the kitchen where he finds Trevor drinking and talking to some girl in sophmore.

"Hey PK," Trevor smiles and high fives his friend, "Your boy G is already lit."

"I can see," Peter chuckles slightly, "You think they got Kombucha around here."

"Dude if you want to drink I am sure G won't mind if you crash here so you don't have to drive." Trevor said.

Peter looks around the room and finds the Kombucha tea bags. He takes a water out the fridge and poured it in the cup with the teabag and allow it to sit while he pours Lara Jean some beer.

"It's ok," Peter said as he poured the drink not too much though, "I came with Covey, so I got to take her home anyway."

"Aww," The girl next to Trevor smiles, "That is so cute."

"Uh thanks," He smiles and holds his hand out looking at Trevor, "Pamela, right?"

"Um Pammy yeah," She says taking his hand.

"Peter." Peter smiles at her. Pammy is pretty. Blonde and has a face that resembled a doll and freckles all around her cheeks. She's about the same height as Lara Jean.

"I know," Peter smiles, "I mean I know you because well everyone does. Also I am in study group with Lara Jean."

"You are, aren't you a sophomore?" Peter frowns.

"Well yeah," Pammy explains, "Lara Jean does extra lessons for chem as a favour to Mr Kaine."

"Ah that makes sense." Peter says. Lara Jean was really smart, in actual fact on a number of occasions she did come in during his lesson to retrieve extra papers on math homework from their Maths teacher, Miss Cleary.

"She's your girlfriend," Trevor chuckles sipping his drink, "Shouldn't you know that."

Before Peter can answer, Pammy says, "Lara Jean is a tutor for multiple classes. But not many people know because she says she likes being invisible."

"There," Peter says looking at Trevor and taking the two cups, "My girlfriend is low key. Speaking of which…"

Peter leaves Pammy and Trevor alone and walks back to see Gen standing in front of Lara Jean.

He hears Gen say to her, "...like a juice box or chocolate milk."

"Peter's going to get me a drink," Lara Jean says in a way that sounds both sweet and sexy but also super into Peter, "but thank you so much for offering."

Peter is beaming with pride as he walks over to the girls, "Ooh. What's up, babe?" Gen storms away while Emily is still sitting in shock at Lara Jean's confidence.

"Hi." Lara Jean says sweetly. Emily stands up and walks with Gen to the kitchen. As Peter sits down next to Lara Jean he hands her-her drink without looking which one he is giving her. He sits close to her as Lara Jean takes a sip and almost gags.

"Why is beer so vinegary?" She asks.

"Oh…" Peter chuckles a little taking the cup out of her hands and handing her the one meant for her, "It's not. Kombucha is, though. I'm driving, remember?"

"You drink kombucha?" She says surprised but almost impressed.

"Yeah, it's good for your digestion." Peter says simply. He spots that Gen is looking at them and whispering to Emily. Peter takes his phone out of his pocket and says to Lara Jean, "Here. Take a selfie."

Lara Jean doesn't object. To Peter's delight she plays the role well by reaching into kiss his cheek but is hesitant.

"Alright. You do it." Peter consents with a smile. As she does he feels the warm feeling inside him again. He takes the picture and decides that they should take another one.

Peter then puts his phone off and then looks at Lara Jean.

"Can you send me those?" She asks.

"Yeah sure," Peter smiles, "I could post them."

Lara Jean says nothing but sips her beer. You can see she is not enjoying it.

"I am going to assume that you don't drink much either." Peter laughs at her expression.

"What was your first clue." Lara Jean laughs at him.

"Hey," Peter then says, "Are you a tutor?"

Lara Jean blushes a little, "It depends."

"On?"

"The subject."

"Chem, maths, english, biology..." Lara Jean's eyes go wide as Peter lists all his subjects. He laughs at her expression which causes her to giggle.

"I'm thinking," Peter says suddenly, "If we are gonna do this," he looks around before whispering, "fake relationship thing, why not be productive about it."

"You want me to tutor you?" Lara Jean asks.

"I mean I could pay you." Peter said. He did need to get his grades up especially in maths, chem, biology and even spanish.

Lara Jean shakes her head and says, "I don't want you to pay me."

"No but don't the other pay you?"

Lara Jean shakes her head and says, "Chris is my best friend. And the teachers give me extra credit for it." She shrugs, "We're helping each other right. Also I want you to get good grades."

Peter then realised something, that he did know but this confirmed it even more.

Lara Jean was selfless.

This was different that what he was used to.

"You do?" Peter asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Lara Jean smiles, "Just text me what you need help with and then we could figure out times. Since my dad loves you, you could come over and we could study."

"Your dad is not the only one," Peter laughs, "Kitty is obsessed with me."

Lara Jean giggles.

Peter smiles because the sound is beautiful.

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. Gen continues to glare at them. At some stage Lara Jean loosens up a little and takes her jacket off. Greg and Emily are talking outside, or rather cuddling on the hammock now making it obvious that they are a thing. Trevor never leaves Pammy's side.

Peter walks to the bathroom leaving Lara Jean outside with Pammy and Trevor.

Peter is smiling because Trevor is enjoying Lara Jean's company something he could never say previously when it came to Gen.

He used the bathroom quickly and then before washing his hands he looks at his phone. He promised Dr Covey that he would have Lara Jean home before 2am. It was now 1 am. Peter thought they could stay for an hour since it seemed like Lara Jean had warmed up to his friends and the party. Peter also found that her presence actually made the party more of a vibe.

Somebody walks into the bathroom without knocking. Peter quickly says before the person walks in, "Whoa. Hey, occupied."

Gen walks in and a little put off. She closes the door behind her as Peter leans against the sink drying his hands after washing them.

"Lara Jean Covey, really?" Gen says her name almost like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"What do you care?" Peter raises an eyebrow at her. Gen looks slightly taken aback by Peter's response.

She looks down at his wrist and sees the scrunchie, "Aw, this is so cute! Is this hers?" She yanks it off his wrist.

"Come on."Peter whispers because he realises that he has broken a promise to Lara Jean and can't seem to help the situation.

Gen puts her hair in a ponytail with the scrunchie, "How do I look?"

"You look good, Gen." Peter sighs because he is only telling her the truth, "You always look good." But Peter does not want to hurt Lara Jean's feelings because she does not deserve that, "Come on, give it back."

"No, I'm going to keep it for a while, 'k?" Gen says so simply yet so venomously and he can't help but wonder has the venom has always been there, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

She then kisses Peter on the cheek and whispers in his ear, "I'll call you later."

She turns and walks out the bathroom.

Peter feels weird after she leaves. Almost like he had done something that he feels like he shouldn't do. He didn't understand why he felt like this. He wanted to get Gen's attention, make her want him. And her walking into the bathroom confirmed that there wasa chance they would get back together.

Mission accomplished.

But when you start spending time away from someone you thought was your whole life, surely it is natural to start noticing flaws. Surely you are meant to love someone despite them.

He needed to get out of this space, he felt overwhelmed and a little hungry.

Peter walked out the bathroom as Greg and Emily were walking past them holding hands.

"Oh hey Pete." Greg said smiling, "You good man."

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave man," Peter said, "I've got to take Lara Jean home."

"Oh she had a curfew." Emily said sniggering slightly.

"Yeah," Peter said, "But the good ones always do." He smirks at Emily and then looks at Greg, "Have fun man."

He walks away from them and walks back the living room. He sees Lara Jeans jacket and grabs it. He walks outside to look for Lara Jean. Pammy is smiling at Trevor but there is no Lara Jean.

"Hey," Peter says a little annoyed, "Where's Covey?"

"Oh she's inside," Pammy said, "Did you see her?" Peter shakes his head.

"You good PK?" Trevor frowns at Peter.

"Yeah," Peter sighs, "I just gotta get out of here, See ya later man."

"Have a good one." Trevor says.

Peter walks in and spots Lara Jean talking to Lucas James.

"Hey." Peter says. Lara Jean looks at Peter as does Lucas James, "Do you want to get out of here, go grab some food?

Lara Jean looks at Lucas James for confirmation, "Oh no, go ahead. Go, go." He says beaming

"Okay. See you later." Lara Jean smiles

Peter and Lara Jean drove silently to the cafe. Peter wondered what was on her mind because he knew what was on his.

Gen had ruined a perfectly good night by being malicious and Peter didn't even know how to feel. This whole plan was built on him wanting to get back together with Lara Jean. He felt conflicted because he didn't want Lara Jean to be implicated like this.

What did you expect Kavinsky, Peter thought, This the one your friends literally call succubus.

"Are you ok?" Lara Jean asks as Peter pulls into the Diner parking lot.

Peter shakes his head and parks his car, "Yeah I'm just...yeah."

Lara Jean smiles and says, "Are you a grumpy hungry person?"

"What?" Peter chuckles cutting off the engine.

"I mean," Lara Jean says, "You seem a little off and we came here so I'm assuming you are hungry."

Peter looks at Lara Jean and then sighs, he didn't want to think about Gen right now.

"I'm starving."

"This place has the best fries," Lara Jean beams, "Come on."

When Joan brings the fries for them to share, she doesn't stop smiling at Lara Jean. Peter ordered Lara Jean a cherry coke and a shake for himself. Lara Jean was shocked that he remembered her drink beverage. However Peter was just as shocked.

"Do you come here often?" Peter asks as Lara Jean puts some chilli salt on half the fries.

"Yes," Lara Jean smiles, "My sister, Margot, and I used to come here a lot. The cherry coke here is the best."

"Yeah its machine," Peter nods, "You prefer it over the can."

"Yes," Lara Jean frowns a little, "How did you-"

Before she can finish Peter says, "That day we were here, before that when I went to your house. Kitty told me."

"What random thing for her to tell you." Lara Jean chuckles and picks up the ketchup, "Side or on top."

"On top." Peter says.

"That was the only answer." Lara Jean smiles and pours ketchup on the fries, "Ok Kavinsky, go at it."

Peter digs in and of course the fries are amazing. The best her has ever had.

As they eat, they talk a little about Greg and how they became friends. Lara Jean engages a little on her interaction with Pammy. And then speaks briefly of what happened while Peter was getting their drinks.

"You did so good tonight," Peter compliments her as he placed his last fry in his mouth, "Gen was pissed."

"Yeah," Lara Jean sniggers while whipping up the remnants of the salt and sauce with her last fry, "I just hope she doesn't put glass in my smoothie on Monday."

Peter chuckles at this and then says, "I love how you're not afraid of her."

"No, no." Lara Jean holds a finger up and says, "I'm terrified of her."

"But you don't let her steamroll over you." Peter says, "Like that day she was being a bitch

about your shoes."

"You remember that?" Lara Jean looks slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course." How could he forget, "I mean, I couldn't say anything because we were together and everything," Peter then thinks about that day and the issue that Gen had with Lara Jeans boots, "but those shoes weren't just cool, I thought they were kinda hot." He had no idea where all of this was coming from but he was allowing his mouth to just run, "Gen's gorgeous,

but you have way better style."

"Thank you." Lara Jean beams in an awkward yet cute manner.

Joan comes up to their table to take the empty plate, "You need anything else?"

"Um, no." Lara Jean looks at Peter, "I think we're good." Joan leave them as Peter's phone buzzes yet again. Lara jean stands up to put her jacket on.

Peter could not believe his eyes, Gen had tried to call him 8 times and left him multiple texts that read:

Where are you? 

Did you really leave with Lara Jean?

You know she's a virgin right??

Oh my god Peter answer your phone!

What if I am stranded! I mean I am not but what if??

You asshole you better answer your phone!

She is not even that pretty, what do you see in her?

"She just makes me so angry sometimes." Peter says putting his phone away.

"We're still talking about her?" Lara Jean says fixing her collar.

"Like tonight," Peter says huffing, "she barely talks to me, we leave, and I have a thousand texts from her."

Perhaps Peter had been downplaying his anger towards Gen a little bit too much.

"Okay," Lara Jean says trying to be understanding, "have you been responding?"

"No no, no," Peter says simply, "I'm...I'll just call her when I get home."

"So you guys still talk on the phone then?" Her voice edging on judgement but trying to sound understanding.

"I mean, not as much as we used to, but yeah, sometimes." Peter explains and looks at Lara jean's face which now does not mask her judgment, "What?" Peter demands.

"Hmm?" Lara Jean tries to not be amused that her understanding act has been dropped.

"You do this thing. You have this whole judgy face scenario going on." Peter says.

"I guess I just think it's really weird you still talk to your ex-girlfriend on the phone." Lara Jean says simply not masking any of the truth any longer, "It's not healthy."

"Sorry, you're the expert?" Peter is shocked at her candor but more shocked at how she thinks she knows what she is talking about, "You've never even had a boyfriend."

"You've only had one girlfriend," Lara Jean indicates with her finger, "and you're completely obsessed with her." Peter hated the word obsessed because previously his friends used to use the word as a way to call him a little bitch, "That doesn't necessarily make you The Bachelor."

"One," Peter said defensively, "I am not obsessed with her."

Lara Jean is noding as he speaks as if she does not believe him, "Okay." She says and then sits down, "So then, prove it." She flips her hair, "Don't call her tonight."

"You know for some who's quiet all the time," Peter says a little amused at the challenge but also slightly taken aback, "you have a lot of opinions."

"Yeah well I think that's just because no one's been honest with you before." Lara Jean argues calmly.

"Okay, fine." Peter says trying to change the subject but is also intrigued by her, "Be honest with me, then. Why haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"

Lara Jean was now the one to be taken aback.

"I don't know." She said trying to sound casual, "I guess no one's ever liked me like that."

"Lies." Peter says a little bit too loudly, "I know that those are lies, because I know for a fact Carlos Meyers asked you to Spring Formal last year and you said no."

Carlos had made up for it thought and went with someone else but it was not a secret that Meyer could sometimes be an asshole, though that was within lacrosse

.

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" Lara Jean asks sounding a little defensive.

"Come on, Covey, talk to me." Peter sighs, "What happened to no secrets?Fight Club.

Remember?"

"Okay." Lara Jean begins, "Um... So love and dating? I love to read about it,

and it's fun to write about and to think about in my head, but...when it's real…" Se does not continue she just looks at Peter.

"What, it's scary?" Peter is shocked because she did display so many attributes of confidence.

"Yeah." Lara Jean looks down.

"Why? Why is that scary?" Peter was genuinely interested because most girls wanted nothing more than to have the romance they read about and see on movies and hear in songs. It shocked him that here was one sitting her not interested in the real thing but was comfortable just to read and write about it.

"'Cause the more people that you let into your life, the more that can just walk right out.

Just like…" Lara Jean trails off.

He got it now.

"Like your mom, right?" Lara Jean nods and for the first time since his dad left, Peter wants to talk about him willingly. And this is only to make Lara Jean feel better. He had this urge to make any and all the pain go away just for her. And he had no idea where all these feelings were coming from, "Uh, did you know that...my dad left us?"

"Yeah. That was a while ago, right?" Lara Jean nods.

"Two summers ago." Peter says but he says it he feels the pain he let out years ago when he bailed, "He's got a new wife and kid now."

"I'm so sorry." Lara Jean leans in and whispers and you can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"No, it's fine. It's…" Peter says, "I don't usually talk about it. I just felt like maybe you'd understand 'cause of your mom…." He then feels stupid because he feels like he sounds insensitive so he quickly adds, "Not that it is anywhere near the same thing."

"No, it's totally fine." Lara Jean says and it sounds like she really means it, "I completely understand." She looks down for a moment and then back at Peter, "Yeah, it's... It's hard, huh?"

Peter wished he could tell her how hard it is. How much it hurt. He wish he could cry in front of her because he had not done so in front of anyone including his mother, brother and Gen. He wishes he could tell her how his mother's reaction had made things much worse (or rather lack thereof) and how his brother became withdrawn from the world.

He wishes he could, but his ego wouldn't allow him.

So Peter settles for an nonchalnt, "It's whatever."

Lara Jean smiles a little before saying, "We don't have to talk about it, but it's not whatever."

And then she got it.

"I think it's funny," Peter says, "you say you're scared of commitment

and relationships, but you don't seem to be afraid to be with me."

"Oh Well, there's there's no reason to be." Lara Jean said. She seemed flushed when she said this.

Was she flirting with him.

And did Peter like the idea that she was flirting with him.

"Yeah?" Peter whispered and leaned in as he said, "Why is that?"

Her answer is simple but Peter had no idea why it hurts.

"'Cause we're just pretending." Lara Jean shrugs.

"Right, of course, Lara Jean Covey," Peter stood up taking his jacket off the chair, "ladies and gentlemen, you can count on her to be honest, always." As he said that his phone buzzed again. It was like reality had hit him again. He had not even noticed that Lara Jean and him had formed a bubble but both Lara Jean and the buzz of his phone (no doubt being Gen) had popped the bubble.

"Wait, Peter?" Lara Jean said looking at him, "Are we cool?"

No Peter thought but said, "Yeah, we're fine, Covey." He said and then said not wanting their to be tension, "Thank you for coming to the party tonight."

She just nods and smiles.

He then went to pay for their meal and Joan smiles at him.

"It's on the house dear." Joan smiles.

"What no," Peter says confused, "I have to pay."

"No you don't," Joan whispers and looks at Lara Jean who is busying herself on her phone. She then looks at Peter again, "If you knew how much it's nice to Lara Jean so happy-"

"And out of her shell," said another waitress walking past Joan.

Joan smiles and looks at Peter, "That's payment enough. Her mom would agree."

"You knew her mom?"

"We loved Eve." Joan says simply.

Something flutters inside of Peter.

When he pulls up in front of her house, Peter cuts off the engine.

"Why don't we start the tutoring thing from tomorrow?" Lara Jean says smiling at him.

"Sure." Peter smiles back at her, "Really thank you for coming tonight Covey."

Lara Jean smiles and say, "I actually had fun."

Peter smiles thinking about what Joan said.

"You better get going," Peters say looting pointingly at the house, "I don't want Dr Covey not to dig me anymore."

"As if." Lara Jean rolls her eyes and climbs out the car, "Hey remember to send me those selfies."

"I'll do it now." Peter smiles, "Goodnight Lara Jean."

"Goodnight Peter."

When Peter gets home he takes his phone and looks through the pictures that Lara Jean and him took tonight.

He smiles at the one where she's kissing his cheek and remembers how warm he felt when she did that.

Before sends them he decides that what he is about to do is for the plan.

He posts the picture and captions it "ME AND BAE".

As fake it was Peter couldn't help but like the look everything about the post. The picture, the captions and then almost immediately after posting it the comment from @LJCovey

"Bae you such a dork."

Peter smiles at the comment and also watches as his likes grow. He then comments with a kissing emoji.

He puts his phone down and is about to go to the bathroom before heading to bed when his phone buzzes.

He picks up his phone to see it's Gen.

Peter does something that he has never done or if he did it would leave a pit in his stomach.

He presses the end call button and put his phone on bedtime mode.

It was the first time it felt good to technically cut Gen off.

**Authors note**

**I am sorry this one took a little longer than the usual but I do watch the movie while writing like a committed (borderline obsessed) person.**

**Honestly wanted to do more with Chris and Joan because as great as the movie was, there were some missing things I wanted to add. In the book Chris is expanded on a lot more so I thought it would be dope to bring that in. Pammy is a real character in the book for those who haven't read the book. However in the book she is Actaully in a relationship with Darrel. But here I put with Trevor because in my mind it's something that could happen. **

**If you have any questions comments anything please please please go for it.**

**Next chapter: who's ready to meet Peter's mom. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Heal**

Peter and Lara Jean had kept the jig up for a month already.

Peter was shocked.

Though he still spoke to Gen, he preferred Lara Jean's company over anyone else's- especially Gen.

However it did make Gen more hateful towards Lara Jean and more difficult towards Chris. But worse than ever, more overbearing than usual on Peter.

One day, Lara Jean was giving Peter extra notes for his spanish test that was coming up the next day. Peter had found that his spanish was improving even Mrs Rodrigo had noticed and had always complimented him. In fact she had gone as far as noting that it must be Lara Jean's effect. Teacher's at Adler high sometimes did engage the school "news".

That particular day had really proved how resentful Gen was towards Lara Jean and Chris and how much she still wanted to prove she had influence over Peter.

Chris was standing with them on this particular day and had actually found that she was actually not that unbearable. In fact she could be really funny.

"LJ you're basically giving my education away to your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean." Lara Jean sighed looking through her locker for a book, she had way too many books in her locker.

"I mean Idioma español notes a mi corazón y vender." Chris said.

Both Lara Jean and Peter started laughing.

"What did I say LJ?"

"Spanish language notes to my heart and sell," Lara Jean laughed, "As in sell, like you sell goods and services."

"Oh my god I got the words mixed up." Chris sighs but then looks at Peter, "You're not any better PK, I've literally heard you say that women give birth to watermelons in spanish."

"You told her." Peter looks at Lara Jean like she has broken a sacred vow.

"I had to," Lara Jean giggles, "It was too funny." Lara Jean looked at both Peter and Chris, "You both should just stick to english, you just butchering other people's languages."

"Look who is speaking," Chris laughs, "I've literally heard your grandmother tell you that she's disappointed in you because you don't have speak korean."

"You can speak korean." Everyday Peter felt like he learnt something new about his fake girlfriend. And everyday that made him see her in a different light.

"Well yes," Lara Jean said, "I am korean after all. But I do admit, I am rusty when it comes to the language. Margot is better than all of us."

"Yet spanish and french you're amazing at." Chris said.

"Merci ma belle amie." Lara Jean giggled. This made Peter smile.

"Shut up you know off." Chris said and they all laughed.

"What are we laughing at?" Gen said walking up to them with Emily and some cheerleader named Briea.

Peter and Lara Jean stopped laughing while Chris just frowned at her cousin.

"Ever heard of minding your business, cousin?" Chris said.

"Ever heard of I don't give a crap Christine." Gen snapped back, "I'm not here for your and your little friend, I need to speak to Peter."

"Wow, jealous much?" Chris said smirking at Gen.

"Of what?" Gen said in a very sweet voice, "I have a boyfriend. Peter knows I spoke about Brad last night to him."

"Yeah where?" Chris asked looking around, "Oh you spoke about that pathetic thing who dropped you off on Sunday at Grandmas for lunch."

Peter sniggered slightly at this and Lara Jean nudged him as she was holding in her laugh.

Gen looked like she was ready to explode. She looked straight at Peter, "Can I talk to you?"

"Um," Peter looked at Lara Jean, "I can't right now, we are meeting the guys for lunch. You coming Chris?"

"Oh no," Chris shudders and looks at Emily, "I can't handle Greg the same way some people can."

Emily looked sour as Greg had actually ghosted and avoided Emily after the party. Even though at the party Greg was all over Emily in front of everyone. The next Monday,when people made fun of how he was all over her, he made his choice. Peter had felt bad for Emily but since Greg had never involved himself in his love life he would not involve himself in Greg's.

Chris smirked and said "Bye" dragging her bye the same way Gen does as she walked away from them.

"Uh we should go." Peter said to Lara Jean. Lara Jean nodded and closed her locker. Peter did not by any means want to to talk to Gen when she was this angry. Lara Jean, our of habit, takes Peter's hands and they walk towards the cafeteria.

Peter heard Breia say, "What the hell just happened?"

"What do you think dumb ass." He hears Gen say.

The walk hand in hand to the cafeteria smiling a little, "Chris was a little harsh."

Peter had told Lara Jean what had happened between Emily and Greg. This was also another first for Peter. Never had Peter spoken out of his friendship group, especially not to Gen. But with Lara Jean, he couldn't help talking about anything with her

"Well to be be fair Gen represented that group so," Peter said and then started sniggering, "Chris is hardcore though."

"When I grow up I wanna be exactly like her." Lara Jean giggles.

"That makes two of us," Peter laughs, "Hey did you bring some of those cookies you made?"

Lara Jean smiles and shifts her bag to her side and taps it with a large grin.

Peter had learnt in the last month that Lara Jean was excellent at baking. Sometimes in the morning when he'd pick up Kitty and Lara Jean, Kitty would be eating cookies.

The first time he tasted them he was in heaven.

"Wow where did you get these?" He asked Kitty.

"Lara Jean made them." Kitty said, "Lara Jean always bakes. Her shortbread cookies are also amazing."

Peter looked at Lara Jean who just blushed.

From that day on, Lara Jean brings him all sorts of things when she bakes things.

"You're the best fake girlfriend a man could ever ask for." Peter smiles at her. Lara Jean giggles and they make there way to the table where Trevor was already sitting with Pammy.

Pammy and Trevor had also been chilling for a while but both Pammy and Trevor had claimed they are nothing but friends.

Pammy smiled at both Lara Jean and Peter as they sat down.

Lara Jean always ate lunch with Peter and his friends. In fact, Peter's friends (even those on the lacrosse team loved Lara Jean).

"Hey guys," Pammy smiled at them.

"Hey Covey." Trevor smiled at Lara Jean, "You have any of those fantastic cookies?"

Before Lara Jean could answer, Peter said, "Yeah but none for you."

"Come on Kavinsky," Trevor said, "Be fair and share."

Ohers from the team, Jason and Mike sit behind Peter and Lara Jean but still greet them. Lara Jean smiles at them.

Peter, however, continues to chastise Trevor, "No I'm tired you clowns eating my girlfriend stuff that she intended for me." He unconsciously puts his hand on her leg and Lara Jean places her hand over his. Peter got a bit of a fright because he had not realised her dress had a slit that opens like that when she sat down. Lara Jean also visibly blushed but just squeezed his hand assuring him that she was fine.

It was sort of their thing, just squeezing hands.

"Whatever," Trevor rolls his eyes, "Pammy can you bake."

"Yeah," Pammy said, "But two things. Not as well as Lara Jean."

"I am sure that's not true Pammy." Lara Jean smiles.

"What's two?" Peter asks.

"I am not your girlfriend," She says to Trevor and then looks above his head, "Oh there's Lucas. Lara Jean, I'll see you this afternoon at extra chem." Then she runs to Lucas. Peter looks at Trevor who looks visibly uncomfortable statement that Pammy made.

Before Peter can same something Greg walks up to them with a tray of fries.

He high fives and fist pumps Peter and tries to do them same with Lara Jean making weird sounds with his mouth but struggles a little which makes her look at him awkwardly. Peter can't help but laugh at her expression.

Greg puts his tray down in front of Trevor and says, "Don't touch my fries." But Trevor is so lost in Pammy's comment that he doesn't even respond or listen.

"Listen, Lara Jean," Greg said enthusiastically, "I was thinking about your name; Lara. Jean. Put them together, you get Largie! Largie." He says largie in a high pitch voice that causes Peter to laugh even while he is trying to sip on his water.

"Are you on something?" Lara Jean frowns at Greg.

"UH I'm on to a new nickname for you." Greg stands up and picks her up as he says, "Largie, it's funny because she's so small!" He spins around on her shoulders.

"Nooo." Lara Jean squeals but giggle too. Peter can't help but laugh even more. It was nice to see Greg like his girlfriend, even if she was fake. Greg set Lara Jean down next to Peter again. Lara Jean looked flushed but was giggling.

"Greg," Lara Jean said, "You are special."

"That is what my mom says," Greg grins and takes his fries and then frowns at Trevor who is still lost in thought, "Do I even want to know."

Peter shakes his head and steals a fry from Greg.

"You really don't" Trevor says and stands up grabbing his bag, "I'll see you guys around."

"That guy just needs to ask Pammy out already." Peter says to Greg.

"We still on about Pammy," Greg shakes his head, "I thought we all agreed that they just friends."

"Come on," Greg looks at his friend, "You and I both know that was bullshit."

"Fair enough," Greg says eating his fries, "But what happens now if he's out here acting like a lost puppy."

Peter sniggers, "I think the kid didn't expect to catch feelings."

"You would know all about that." Greg says smirking his friend and then taking another bite of his fries, "Isn't that right Largie?"

Peter looks at Lara Jean who seems to be staring at something but thinking even harder about something. Peter frowns and nudges her slightly, "Hey you ok?"

Lara Jean blinks a few times before smiling at them, "Sorry I was lost in my own world."

"I get like that when I get high with my sister," Greg says, "Hey you need to meet Audrey."

Peter was still looking at lara Jean wondering what she was thinking so hard about. Lara Jean catches him staring. She take his hand and squeezes it again.

"Hellooo love birds." Greg snaps at them.

"Audrey is your sister right?" Lara Jean says smiling, "I would love to meet her."

"Yeah," Greg smiles, "She would dig you...She should be home after the ski trip, so you can meet her then."

"My sister will be back then too." Lara Jean says excitedly.

Just then Gen and Emily walk into the cafeteria. Emily glares at Greg as Gen just looks at Peter who pointedly does not look in their direction.

"Wow the ice princesses are super unhappy today." Greg says eating his fries.

"Tell me about it." Peter and Lara Jean say together which causes them to laugh.

"Urgh dumb love birds." Greg rolls his eyes and turns to Jason and mike to speak to them.

"Hey can I come over tonight to revise one last time before tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Lara Jean says, "My dad is working late though so Kitty might be distracting."

"It's ok," Peter smiles, He loved hanging with Kitty and he loved hanging out with the Coveys.

That night Peter and Lara Jean are sitting at the table going through tenses when Kitty comes down stairs.

"Lara Jean I'm bored!" She declares, "Can't we watch a movie with Peter."

"Yeah!" Peter says excitedly looking at Lara Jean hopeful. She seemed a little out of it but was trying to remain focused.

"No," Lara Jean frowns, "We need to finish your vowels and learning sentence structure."

"We did this yesterday," Peter says, "Come on, we can finally watch Sixteen Candles."

Lara Jean knew that Peter hated studying but she did her best to keep him focused. But Peter knew that Sixteen Candles was something that Lara Jean could not say no to.

"Fine." Lara Jean conceded.

They make popcorn and set up the laptop and start watching the movie. Peter frowns at so many parts as they seem a little...extra.

"I'm sorry, isn't this character," Peter says while eating popcorn, "Long Dong Duck...like, kinda racist?"

"Not "kind of." Extremely racist." Lara Jean assures him.

"So why do you like this movie?" Peter frowned. It seemed weird for her to like it because she was generally a very socially conscious and aware person.

"Why are even asking that question?" Kitty answered for Lara Jean, "Hello, Jake Ryan!"

"Pfft," Peter huffs, "I am way better looking than that guy."

"You wish!" Kitty sniggers.

"Oh, yeah?" Peter teased and they began having an impromptu pillow fight, "Incoming!"

While Lara Jean remained distracted.

"Kitty, Petter," Lara Jean said at the end of the movie, "You knocked popcorn on the floor you clean it. Peter I am just going to get you some good night notes."

Peter learnt that good night notes were notes that Lara Jean had made for him so that he could revise before he went to bed.

"Thanks Covey." Peter said as she walked up stairs. Peter looks at Kitty who has already started picking up popcorn off the floor. Peter gets on his knees to help her, "Hey is your sister ok?"

"She's your girlfriend." Kitty shrugs.

"Yeah but you're her sister." Peter asked, "Come on Kitty."

Peter felt uneasy because he had never seen Lara Jean like this.

"I don't know," Kitty shrugged, "I mean she was sort of acting weird before you came. Well after she was done talking to Josh now that I think about it."

"Josh," Peter stopped what he was doing, "Sanderson was here?"

"Yeah." Kitty eyed Peter, "They didn't speak long."

"But they spoke." Peter sighs having no idea why he felt like there was a fire inside of him that was burning.

Was Peter jealous?

Lara Jean walks Peter to the door when its time for him to leave.

"So Sanderson was here?" Peter feels like it's important for them to be honest. Peter sometimes told Lara Jean when Gen called and texted stuff. In the end Gen was meant to be endgame and Josh was meant to believe that Lara Jean was not into him.

"Whoa. Okay, that's the last time I leave you alone with Kitty." Lara Jean says as they walk outside. Lara Jean closes the door behind her.

"Covey come on," Peter says sitting down on the bench on the porch, "What happened?"

Lara Jean goes to sit next him, "When he got the letter my life sort of took a turn."

Peter nods as he listens.

"And all this time I've been trying to make him believe that I don't like him," Lara Jean sighs, "but I just feel like I've given every person who got a letter an explanation on the letter except the guy from model UN."

"So then tell him the truth?"

Lara Jean looks at Peter and sighs, "That's the thing, how do I tell him the truth without hurting Margot in the process."

Lara Jean would do anything for sisters, this was a golden fact and the fact that she felt like she implicated Margot made Lara Jean feel uncomfortable, this Peter knew for a fact.

"Well," Peter says, "I am horrible at giving people advice." Lara Jean smiles slightly at this, "You can't blame yourself for something you wrote a long time ago and secondly...unless you know how you really feel. Then you can't pin point your guilt just yet."

Lara Jean then says, "I wish I was you sometimes."

"Why?" Peter frowns.

"Atleast at the end of this," Lara Jean says looking down, "you know what you getting. Yeah I convince Josh but our relationship will still be…"

"Weird." Peter finishes her sentence. However he wasn't commenting on her end, he was commenting on his.

It was weird what started all of this.

It's weird because he doesn't know if Gen is what he wanted.

Peter decides that maybe changing the subject would be best.

"Hey can you help me with chem tomorrow?" Peter asks. He knew how much tutoring made Lara Jean happy especially since Peter's grades were gradually starting to improve.

"My dad and Kitty will be here tomorrow," Lara Jean frowns, "Too many distractions."

"We could do it at my house," Peter thought, "Tomorrow's Friday, my mom always hangs out with my aunt on Friday's and my little brother will be at a sleepover."

"That would be great," Lara Jean smiled, "I've never been to your house before."

"Your house is way more interesting." Peter laughs.

Lara Jean just smiles and looks at Josh's house. This somehow leaves Peter's throat dry and tight.

"Don't think about him." Peter said suddenly.

He had no idea where that came from and why he was saying that.

"What?" Lara Jean frowns.

"I mean," Peter tries again, "Don't think too hard about him. He's probably just going through the motions of figuring things out."

"You think?" Lara Jean asks.

"Yeah I mean guys are not like girls," Peter says, "Unless something is made 1000 percent obvious to us, we don't think too hard about it. He lost Margot. And that wasn't obvious that he would loose her right?"

Lara Jean nods.

"Then you wrote him a letter," he said further, "And then he was confused because your feelings weren't obvious. Then out of the blue you dating the king of the cafeteria." This makes Lara Jean giggle slightly, "Too many things are happening. He's probably overwhelmed."

"Really?" Lara Jean asks seeking reassurance.

"Really." Peter smiles and then takes her hand, "If anything you want him to be confused because then eventually the confusion will get too much he will have no choice not to entertain it any longer."

"Thank you." Lara smiles.

"A-duh," Peter says and smiles at her, "James Dean remember." Lara Jean giggles as they stand up.

"Rather than long dong duck right." Lara Jean laughs.

Peter laughs out loud, "100 percent." They then walk towards his Jeep, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Lara Jean smiles as he gets in the car.

"Good night Lara Jean." Peter smiles.

"Good night."

The next day when Peter comes down stairs and Owen is already eating breakfast. His mom walks down stairs ready for work. Peter opens the fridge to take the milk out for his cereal.

"What do you two want for dinner tonight." He mom says as she pours herself coffee.

Peter stops in his tracks and looks at his mom, "Wait you're staying here tonight? What about Aunt Deniese?"

"She has a date." His mom smiles.

Peter's aunt, Deniese was a doctor who had dedicated her life to public health. She was younger than his mom by seven years and since she had studied for most of her life, she did not do the whole dating thing. His mom spent a lot of time with her so she wouldn't be lonely. But Peter suspects that his mom needed her more than visa versa, especially after the divorce.

"What about Owen's sleepover?"

"Richard is going camping with his dad." Owen explained.

"So it all works out well," Peter's mom said, "Family Friday."

"One problem."

"What?" His mom frowned.

"I'm studying here tonight."

"With who."

"Oooooh," Owen teased, "With Kitty Song Covey's sister." Peter glared at his brother.

"Covey?" Peter's mom smiles slightly, "why does that name sound so familiar."

"You know Dr Covey Mom," Owen said, "The women doctor with the three daughters."

"Oh yes," Peter's mom smiles, "I have always wondered how his wife has not been weirded out by that."

"Weirded out by what?" Owen asks.

"Nothing," His mom says quickly and says, "Is this the girl that you have been 'studying' with almost every night." She makes bunny ears with her fingers at studying.

"Mom," Peter rolls his eyes, "It's not like that."

"Kitty told Bella who told Brandon who told Richard who told me that you two are so in love." Owen laughs.

"In love?" His mom raises an eyebrow at her son, "Then you must bring here tonight."

"Wait what?"

"You have met her family I assume. What's her mom do?" Peters mom asks.

"She died when she was little mom." Peter says, "But-"

"Oh what a shame,"Peter's mom says sympathtically and then adds, "Either way, have you met her family."

"Yes But-"

"Then she must meet yours." Peters mom shrugs.

"Mom-" Peter begins.

"This Kitty person sounds like a reliable person Owen," His Mom looks at Owen, "Love she said."

"I'm not even paraphrasing." Owen smiles and Peter glares at him once again.

"Then that settles it then," Peter's mom smiles, "I'll make Spaghetti Bolognese. Grandma's recipe." Peter's mom takes her keys and handbag, "Six thirty Peter, then the two of you can study after."

"Mom wait-" Peter is trying to argue but Peter's mom is at the door and says, "Have a lovely day my beautiful Children. Peter take your brother to school."

Peter's phone buzzes then and he sees its a text from Lara Jean:

Hey don't worry about picking us up. My dad is taking Kitty to school for some meeting. He said he would take me.

When Peter gets to school he looks for Lara Jean but is stopped by a crying Gen.

"What the-" Peter starts as she says, "Can I talk to you for a moment."

The thing about Gen's tears is that because they hardly showed up, they were manipulative when they did. He could never say no to a crying Gen, ever. That is why their break up was smooth because the tears were there.

"Um ok." Peter says and they walk into an empty classroom. Peter puts his hand on her shoulders, "What's wrong."

"It's Brad."

Peter sighs. This was normal when she did phone him at night sometimes and he did answer, she just spoke about Brad.

"What happened?"

"Last night he went to some party and he told me that he would call me at midnight," Gen sighs, "And then he didn't...then this morning he was flipping out on me when I called and now we're fighting and…"She just sobs.

Peter sighs and gives her a hug.

He guessed he would tell Lara Jean later.

At lunch Peter came out of class and went straight to Lara Jean's locker where he knew she would be getting her books.

And bingo he is right.

"Hey." Lara Jean smiles.

"So…" Peter sighs, "Um about tonight-"

"Are you cancelling on me?" Lara Jean looks genuinely worried which delights Peter and he has no idea why too.

"No, no, no," Peter says, "But um my mom wants to have dinner with you."

"Oh," Lara Jean says and then blushes, "Well you met my dad."

"Yeah." Peter says, "But you don't have to to if you don't want to."

"Peter," Lara Jean smiles, "It would be rude to decline dinner." She closes her locker, "I have study hall until six today. Can you pick me up from here and we can go have dinner with your mom."

"Sure." Peter says relieved that she wasn't freaking out.

"Awesome." She says turning away.

On their way to Peters house, Peter is feeling a little nervous and he had no idea why and he had a feeling that Lara Jean could sense that.

"Peter," Lara Jean said softly, "You know it's just dinner. We don't have to do this. We can make up some excuse to your mom and go the the diner." Lara Jean looks out the window, "This wasn't part of the contract, so I understand."

Lara Jean hardly ever brought up the contract unless it was for a joke.

"It's not you," Peter sighed, "My mom wasn't really fan of Gen."

"What?" Lara Jean sounded really shocked.

"My mom is sort of what you call a mix between a realist and...sometimes pessimism and optimism and-"

"Peter," Lara Jean stops her, "How about you breathe"

Peter looks at her and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, what happened with Gen?"

Peter sighs and says, "Gen has a strong personality and she sort of made jabs at my mom a lot. And it's a lot to explain."

"Ok," Lara Jean said, "I can hear you don't want to talk about it...but I'll say this, you don't have to worry about me taking jabs at your mom about anything."

Lara Jean looked sincere as they stopped in front of Peter's house. He looked at her and smiles slightly.

"I know." He said softly, "You look great by the way."

He looked at her with her hair down and her blouse and skirt. Lara Jean blushes slightly.

"So we are gonna do this?" Lara Jean asks.

He knew that Lara Jean was nothing like Gen.

"Let's do this." He smiles.

They get out the car and walk into the house where Peter can smell that his mom has been cooking. Owen is busying himself by setting the table.

"Oh wonderful," Peter's mom exclaims and smiles, "You must be Lara Jean."

"Hi Ms Kavinsky," Lara Jean smiles shaking her hand.

"Dana please." Ms Kavinsky smiles.

"You know Owen right?" Peter asks pointing at his little brother.

"Yes," Lara Jean says with a smile, "You know my sister right?"

"Kitty Covey," Owen says with a smile, "Yeah we take Art and Maths together. She's really popular."

"That sounds like Kitty." Peter smiles.

"Peter please offer our guest something to drink." Ms Kavinsky says.

Peter asks Lara Jean what she wants to drink and her reply is just water. Ms Kavinsky then announces that everyone should make their way to the table.

"It's not a very creative meal Lara Jean," Peter's mom says apologetic.

"It looks amazing," Lara Jean smiles as she is offered the bowl to dish up, "I love pasta."

Ms Kavinsky smiles sweetly as everyone begins to dish up. Peter looks at Lara Jean who smiles at him, he smiles back.

"We're so happy to finally meet you." She says enthusiastically, "Peter tells me that you have two sisters."

"Yes," Lara Jean smiles, "I have an older sister who just left for college, and I have a younger sister, who's Owen's age."

"Aw." Ms Kavinsky smiles, "Well, your mom must love having girls." Peter drops is fork as his mother continues to joke, "And me? I'm stuck with these two heathens."

"Mom, I told you." Peter says a little frustrated, "Lara Jean's mother passed away when she was little."

Peter's mom looks at Lara Jean in a distressed way. Peter also looks at Lara Jean apologetically while Owen just looks at his bowl.

"I am so sorry, Lara Jean, I…" Ms Kavinsky says quickly.

"Actually, she…" Lara Jean comes to her rescue quickly, "She did love having girls. Although, Kitty is definitely still a heathen."

Ms Kavinsky smiles at Lara Jean gratefully as does Peter.

"Where does your sister go to college?"

"Oh um University of Glasgow in Scotland." Lara Jean smiles.

"Oh Scotland how wonderful." Ms Kavinsky says excitedly.

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. Ms Kavinsky is happy to engage with Lara Jean the whole night. She asks questions about Lara Jeans heritage and tells her a little about Peter and Owens heritage. Lara Jean is shocked to find out that Peter and Owen are part Italian and part German.

"You're Italian?" Lara Jean looks at Peter.

"Peter's father is fluent in Italian." Ms Kavinsky says simply, "In face most of their relatives live there."

"I did not know that." Lara Jean smiles at Peter who just continues to eat his pasta.

Ms Kavinsky laughs, "Not many people do honey," she sips her water, "Grant tried to teach them so that he could take them to visit family but then…"

She then trails off and realizes that she was about to say 'before the divorce'.

"Peter is getting so much better at Spanish." Lara Jean says quickly.

This is when Ms Kavinsky thanks Lara Jean for getting Peter's grades up.

"I must say Lara Jean," Ms Kavinsky says, "coach called and asked me if I had hired a tutor because some teachers had come up to him and told him that he's been doing great."

"Wait you didn't tell me that." Peter frowns at his mom.

"Yes well," Peters mom says, "You didn't tell me about Lara Jean was such a wonderful tutor."

Lara Jean blushes slightly.

Since Owen set the table and Ms Kavinsky made dinner, Peter volunteers to clean up and Lara Jean offers to help. Ms Kavinsky excuses herself to phone her sister and Owen goes to the den to go pay fortnite.

Peter makes Lara Jean year before they get to cleaning. Lara Jean laughs as she watches Peter clean the pots in the kitchen because she has never seen him so domesticated.

Lara Jean brings the dishes to the kitchen as Peter starts packing the dishwasher. He's grateful that his mom has taken in Lara Jean kindly. His brother, has just been chilled about the evening.

She goes back to her mug and to finish her tea so that he could take the mug.

"So, Owen's a pretty shy kid, huh?" She says to him.

"Yeah." Peter shrugs as he packs the dishwasher.

"You know," Lara Jean says causally, "I think Kitty could help with that."

"Yeah?" Peter frowned But was intrigued by the idea. He did want his brother to get out of his shell more. He did want his brother to feel like he could talk in groups or crowds.

"Mm-hmm." Lara Jean nods.

"Okay."

"I think they would be good friends." Lara Jean hops off the stool at the breakfast bar to take her mug to him.

"Probably. Yeah." Peter chuckles slightly at the idea of Kitty forcing him out of his shell.

Lara Jean picks up a bowl on the counter to hand to Peter.

"Hey," Peter begins feeling like he owes Lara Jean an extended an apology. He never wanted her to feel hurt or sad or that him and his family were insensitive, "'m really sorry about what my mom said to you."

"No, it's okay." Peter could hear that she genuinely meant it, "Honestly, you know, it's nice talking about her like it's normal." She hands him cup,"Like it's not some tragedy." She hands him the bowl and smiles at him reassuringly. Peter felt better about it.

Lara Jean goes to the counter and slips on top.

"Is it weird not having your dad around?"

Peter knee where this question was coming from. The Italian thing. But Peter also knew that there was no one on this planet that he would rather share this information with than Lara Jean.

"It's not as weird as it used to be." He says honestly, "Sometimes I walk around the house," he looks around the kitchen, "and see he's not in any photos anymore,

and I really miss him." He began noticing that his mom was meticulous about doing it gradually. She first started in her bedroom and made her way down. Eventually it felt like there was never a Grant Kavinksy that ever lived in here. But unfortunately, his mom could never- would never- get rid of the product of him; Owen Abraham Kavinsky and Peter Grant Kavinsky. For Peter it was worse because he had his namesake which sometimes made him mad. Especially since his fathers name is Grant Peter Kavinksy. So then Peter says in a pit of anger and perhaps arrogance, "But then I think about everything he's doing with his new family that he used to do with us, and I get so mad I'm glad he's gone."

Lara Jean immediately says with a soft yet sad undertone, "You don't mean that." She nods slightly as if she knows exactly what was going on in his mind, which she probably did, "You can be mad at someone and still miss them."

Her mom. Peter thought.

Here's the thing, instead of entertaining his rage and doing what lost people have done and hyped his anger and saying stuff like "yeah fuck him", Lara Jean soothes it. Made him understand it. Made him know that he is allowed to feel more than one feeling at the same time.

All because she herself understood.

"I bet you really miss your mom, huh?"

**"Yeah. Every day**." Lara Jean sighs, "But you know, it's…" Peter could see she was struggling to find the words but allowed her this moment because in this very moment she was letting him in, "It's been so long now that, like...Okay, it's like this, I'll be doing my homework, or I will be washing dishes or something, and I'm thinking about my family, and I forget there was a time where it wasn't just my dad and my sisters. And it only happens for like a quarter of a second, but…" Her voice seemed off but her face resembled someone who I would not cry about it, "I feel really, really guilty about it." She then looks at him, "I've never told anyone that before."

Peter feels warm and comfortable and vulnerable. But also he feels grateful because he also has never been able to understand his feelings.

"I mean, I get it." He says to her, "It makes sense to me." He then leans in and whispers to her, "I don't actually hate my dad," Lara Jean looks at him in full understanding and seems to be pleased with herself, "I didn't mean it like that. At least he's not, you know…"

Peter feels like he wants to shoot himself for even blurting it out like that until she makes a funny face and says, "Dead."

"Sorry." Peter sighs.

"It's okay." Lara Jeans smiles and looks at him, "It's actually really nice having someone to talk to about this stuff." Was it possible to look at someone deeper and see something else because that what it felt like was happening, "You're a good listener."

"Yeah?" Peter says smiling and then say it in a mocking way, "Why, thank you." Lara Jean chuckles slightly. Peter then becomes serious and says, "You are, too."

"Thanks." She smiled and gazed at Peter .

"You're welcome" Peter gazed back before she decided to look away. Peter also found that he had to look away.

"So um you still up for studying?" Lara Jean asked.

Peter groaned and then smiled, "Ever played Fortnite?"

Instead of studying both Owen and Peter showed Lara Jean how to navigate the game which turned out she was pretty good at. Of course she was. Her father had come to pick her up because he was actually on his was to the super market to get something about flowers for a patient.

When Peter said goodnight to her, it felt different. Everyday was awesome with her that sometimes he didn't want it to end. But this felt like the teather that had been hiding itself became more visible.

He wondered if she felt it too.

What was it to begin with.

That night Peter lay in bed looking at the ceiling finding it difficult to to fall asleep. He took his phone out to look through his Instagram. In the last month He had already posted three pictures with Lara Jean. Well technically two with Lara Jean and one with her alone.

The one was taken by Pammy in the cafeteria where Peter his arm around her and she was smiling looking at him like he was the best thing that had ever happened. He did not even know what they were talking about but he looked pretty engaged herself. Her hair was down and she was wearing the red skirt that she wore that day at the cafeteria when he try to tell her off again. The caption was even funny:

Find someone who looks at you like this. *heart face*.

The second was taken in the library and he thinks this was taken by Trevor because Greg didn't even know where the library was and Trevor always went there with Pammy (these days). Once again the picture was candid. Lara Jean was explaining something to him and he was trying to take notes. Peter had captioned it:

Bae is always out here helping me be the smart guy too.

As arrogant as it was, Lara Jean had actually come up with the caption. He remembered that that was the day that Gen had also posted something about her and Brad about thirty minutes after he had posted her.

The third of her alone was when she presented him with a fresh batch of cookies. Her hair was down here too. In fact Peter has noticed that since the party she had been wearing her hair down a lot and Peter loved it. Peter had even noticed that he could not go the whole day without smelling her strawberry scented hair. It sound weird but he loved the smell of her hair. He had not even tried hard with the caption that day:

She baked me cookies.

That particular photo got the most likes and comments. That particular picture made Peter more aware of the fact that, this fake relationship would be awesome if it were real.

Peter went to her feed…

Nothing.

That made Peter uneasy and he had no idea why. Just as he was about to put his phone down He gets a text from Gen:

Hey can I call?

Peter sighs in frustration but knows that this is a clear reminder as to why he was doing all of this.

He is about to respond until Lara Jean texts him:

Tonight was so much fun. I'm YouTubing Fortnite hacks and tips right now. *laughing face*

And just like that without even knowing it Lara Jean, blocked him from responding or even calling Gen.

But this confused Peter.

Gen was his first everything. That could never change. But Lara Jean had come in without warning and now Peter wondered how important a first is when you are not sure if you are in love with them anymore.

Peter snapped his head up.

He could not believe he had just said that.

"Of course you still love Gen." Peter hissed to himself.

But his braid then said, then what do you feel for Lara Jean?

Peter looked at the messages and then went to Lara Jean and replied:

That's cheating. When you are here next bring Kitty. Wait does she like Fortnite?

Peter spend the rest of evening texting Lara Jean and forgetting that Gen had requested to call.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Can't Pretend (Part 1)

Peter spent most of the month practicing lacrosse or studying with Lara Jean.

When he got his test results back, he would be so excited to show Lara Jean as she would beam with excitement.

When he got a B- on his chem test, he ran out of the class just as the bell rang running way past Gen who had tried to get his attention. He was too excited to engage with Gen in that moment, he needed to get to Lara Jean.

Just as he suspected, Lara Jean was walking towards her locker when Peter stopped her.

"Peter!" She said irritated as he grabbed her shoulders.

But Peter wasted no time showing her his test paper. He was grinning from ear to ear. And just like that Lara Jean forgot why she was irritated.

"Oh my god," Lara Jean smiled, "Oh my god," She took the paper from him as if she wanted to feel that it was real, "Peter this is amazing." She pulled him in for a hug and Peter picked her up and spun her around. Lara Jean giggled as people stopped to admire the cute couple.

When Peter put her down he looked at her and couldn't stop smiling, neither could she.

"I couldn't do this without you Lara Jean." Peter smiled at her. Lara Jean's smiles became wider.

"Ahem," Someone said from behind Peter. Lara Jean frowned and looked behind Peter to gage who it was. JUdging from how sour the 'ahem' was, Peter should've known who it was. Lara Jean rolls her eyes as Peter turns to find Gen looking at him, "You didn't pick up my call yesterday."

"I was busy." Peter said simply. He didn't know what was going on lately but he couldn't stand Gen but he still loved her. And he found it really weird.

Gen blinked as she couldn't believe his response. She looked at Lara Jean and said, "Do you mind Lara Jean, I need to speak to Peter." She snapped.

Before she could respond, Peter said, "Can we talk later, I am taking Lara Jean out for shakes."

"It's still school?" Lara Jean frowned.

"We'll be back before lunch ends," Peter smiles and then looks at Gen, "I promise." He had to say that because she was fuming. Peter quickly took Lara Jean's hand and they both walked towards the parking lot.

"Are we really going for shakes?" Lara Jean asks, "Or was that a cover up."

"Yes." Peter said, "On both counts."

"But Peter-" Lara Jean tried to argue but Peter just pulled her hand towards the Jeep, "Trust me, the guys and I sometimes does this and are back before the period after lunch starts."

"Yes I am well aware of what everyone does, including Chris." Lara Jean says, "But it's technically allowed. We could get into a lot of trouble."

"Covey," Peter says, "Would I ever let anything happen to you."

Lara Jean looks at him and Peter doesn't know what she is searching for while looking at his face but she seems to find it because she smiles, "We we have to celebrate somehow."

"Exactly," Peter smiles and they get into the jeep.

When Peter and Lara Jean got to the Corner Cafe, they went to their now normal tables

Joan came straight to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Joan," Peter smiles at her, "Can we get a cherry coke for Lara Jean and I'll just have a chocolate shake."

"I like how he says the order every time you're both here," Joan chuckles, "No school today kids?"

"Um no," Lara Jean says, "Peter got a really good grade so we are just here until lunch ends then we are going to go back to school."

"Oh well that's all that studying the two of you have been doing." Joan smiles happily. Sometimes Lara Jean and Peter came to study at the cafe. She then walks away to get their drinks.

"You know," Lara Jean said, "Gen is probably fumigating at school right now."

"I know." Peter groans at the thought.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Lara Jean frowned.

"Why?"

"Well," Lara Jean said logically, "When she gets mad it means she wants you back?"

Peter had known this but lately it had become the bane of his existence.

"Uh can we not talk about Gen?" Peter asked. Lara Jean nodded without asking anymore questions.

"Hey you won't believe what I saw." Lara Jean said. Peter shrugged, "Trevor was kissing Pammy in the bio lab."

"Wait what?" Peters eyes were bulging. Since the last time in the cafeteria where Pammy made that ambiguous statement, Trevor had felt awkward about the whole thing.

Greg and Peter has secretly agreed not to bring her up in front of Trevor and Trevor had not volunteered any information.

"Yeah," Lara Jean said smirking, "I felt so bad for walking in on them but they didn't even hear me."

"Wait were they making out like full blown about to f-" before Peter could finish, Lara Jean hit his arm, "Peter!"

"What?" Peter said.

"Why would they about to do it?" Lara Jean said logically, "They are on school property."

Peter snorts before he says, "Covey people do worse. Trust me."

Lara Jean blushes, "Have...have...you?"

Peter blanked as he did not expect her to ask the question. This was a conversation that Peter and Lara Jean had never spoken about, as close as they had become. Peter knew that Lara Jean knew that he had-had sex with Gen. Peter did not know if Lara Jean knew that he knew that she had not had sex with anyone.

"Um damn Covey." Peter blushed slightly, "You went straight for the bulls horns."

"Oh sorry," she said blushing too, "I didn't mean to be forward."

"No no no," Peter says and feels bad for dismissing the question. Technically she was his girlfriend so he was entitled to be honest with her, "I mean yes we did."

Lara Jean looks at him shocked that he was telling her.

"Once," Peter said, "We were having a fight and it just happened in the janitors closet."

"Oh." Lara Jean said she sounded like she wanted to say more.

"Go ahead Covey."

"Huh." She says

"I can see when you have more to say you know that right." Peter chuckles, "Go ahead, ask."

"You don't have to answer."

"I'll try how about that?" Peter asks.

"Ok," Lara Jean sighed, "How did you know you were ready?"

"Ready?" Peter asked, "To have sex in the janitors closet?" Peter frowns looking at Lara Jean and then realises that's not what she meant, "oh you meant with sex in general."

Lara Jean nodded slowly and looked down.

"Well firstly," Peter says declaring to tell her nothing but the truth, "I know that the perception with guys is that we don't think about the speciality of sex the same way girls do," Peter sighs and looks ahead, "I know for some guys that may be true. For me I wanted it to be special you know. Before, we spoke about it…"

"How long did you talk about it before you actually did it?" Lara Jean asked.

Peter shifted a little in his seat, "It was sort of build up conversation. I had a whole plan you know." Lara Jean smiles a little, "But someone had made her feel a little insecure about our relationship. And also that was the year I filled in a lot you know," Peter sighed, "So I can admit I didn't help that insecurity. All these cheerleaders were always hitting on me. And I was being a guy about it."

Lara Jean doesn't say anything, in fact her face remains expressionless.

"So," Peter sighed, "After all the talking and all the planning, she sort of jumped me in the basement at her Aunts house. We were kind of alone."

"Which aunt?" Lara Jean raises her eyebrow.

"You know which one," Peter says and Lara Jeans eyes go wide, "It wasn't meant to be like that. She...sort of begged and cried. And well I'm a guy, I just sort of went with it. I admit it was a weak moment but...I felt like crap afterwards."

"Do you regret your first time?" Lara Jean asks.

Peter thinks for a moment before he answers, "I regret not taking control and letting it be special. I regret the reasons why she wanted to do it."

Lara Jean then looks down.

"You know how I made fun of you wanting real moments." Peter asks and Lara Jean just nods, "Don't let that part of you go. Real and romance should never be compensated. Ever."

Peter didn't know why he was telling her his but if there was one thing he wanted for her once all of this was over for her to have real and authentic moments like she has always wanted.

"You're telling the girl who wrote you the love letter?" Lara Jean giggles.

"I'm tell the girl who dreams of real and scary love." Peter nudges her playfully and Lara Jean just smiles.

Joan brings their drinks then and walks away.

"I think I'll miss this most of all," Lara Jean said sipping her coke.

"Miss what?"

"Ya hanging out." Lara Jean said smiling.

Peter frowned, "Where are you going Covey."

"Nowhere," Lara Jean said simply, "But you'll be going back to Gen soon." Lara Jean then stands up, "I just need the bathroom quickly." She then walks away leaving Peter utterly gobsmacked, was this how Trevor felt.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur and December had rolled in so quickly. The final ski trip plans had been made and the list was finalized.

Greg was given the position of head coordinator with Gen. This bothered Greg as he hated Gen.

Trevor unfortunately was not going anymore. He was getting winter break started early and going to visit his grandmother in Malaysia with his Dad. He was actually happy not to go on the trip.

"Are you kidding me," he smiled, "Something bad can always go bad on that trip. It's fun but freakin messy."

And the weird thing is that based on his conversation with Gen, he had a feeling that this would be the case.

During one lunch a week before the trip, Peter was walking towards the cafeteria to meet his friends knowing that Lara Jean had committed to spending time with Chris that day, when Gen stopped him.

"Can we talk now!" Gen snapped at him. He knew better than to say no.

They decided to walk down outside in the cold to the bleachers. No one would be outside as the winter chill had hit everyone suddenly.

"Why haven't you called me in like weeks?" Gen asked as they walked towards the empty stands.

"Gen I've been busy." Peter sighs as they make it to the stands. They walk up to the top middle section to sit down.

"I don't know, Peter." Gen said frustrated, "It's like you don't have time for me anymore." She huffs as she says, "All you do is hang out with her."

Peter frowned at Gen, he could not believe what he was hearing. Gen was entitled to feel the way she does but Peter couldn't? She was entitled to move on but he wasn't? How was that even fair.

"Am I supposed to wait while you're off with this college guy?" Peter could admit that he still felt bitter about the fact that Gen had dumped him for someone who everyone only considered an upgrade because he was in freakin college.

.

"He's not a good listener." Gen says in now what seems to be a sweet voice.

"'Cause he's not at your beck and call like I am," Peter sighs and then adds what he never thought he would have the courage to say to her, "Gen, you can't keep doing this to me."

"Yeah but she's not coming on the ski trip, is she?" Gen asks completely missing the point that Peter was trying to make, "because that's our thing."

"What does it matter?" Peter is genuinely confused because he did not like where this conversation was headed, "You have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but...maybe by then...I won't." Gen announces.

And there it is.

The deadline.

The ski trip.

Peter didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. He didn't know why he felt light headed. And he didn't know why he felt like the breathe had been sucked out of him.

He heard rustling below him but Gen nor him made a move to see who it was.

The bell rang.

"I have to go class," Peter said and stood up.

Gen looked confused, "Wait. That's it. I've literally and technically told you that we can get back together and that's all you're going to say."

"Can we talk later." Peter asked and he genuinely meant it. He just wanted to be alone. He walked away without listening to her response.

During class, Peter did not concentrate on what the lesson was about. In fact he just focused on his thoughts and all that was going through his mind was Lara Jean.

Lara Jean had said that there would be an end to this and in the beginning, Peter couldn't wait for the deadline. Now that Gen had confirmed that their plan had worked and handed them a deadline, Peter felt…

Indifferent.

He liked, no loved, hanging out with Lara Jean. He loved how his friends loved her. He loved how Owen had actually engaged with Lara Jean during their times of playing Fortnite. He loved that he could speak to her and she listened, but really listened. He loved that he was allowed to enjoy old movies with her and it wasn't lame. He loved her family and how weird and spontaneous they were. He loved how she encouraged him.

But Gen is your first love, Peter thought, so what the hell is going on.

You know what's going on Peter…

After class Peter walked out of the classroom and felt like he was being slapped in the face by Lara Jean. She was standing by the trophy case with Sanderson.

Something was burning inside of Peter. It was hot and angry and wanted to jump out and do something unspeakable (and probably illegal) to Sanderson.

"Lara Jean!" Peter hissed and looked around to see if people saw them together. She looked at Peter and then picked up her bag. They said their final words to each other before Lara Jean walked towards him. Wait scratch that, she stormed right past him.

Why was she mad?

Peter didn't care because he was also angry at her.

"What do you think people are gonna say when they see my girlfriend cozying up to Sanderson?" He said angrily making their way to an empty hallway.

"What do you think they will say," she spits back, "when they hear you're practically begging to get back with Gen on the bleachers?"

Wait a minute, Peter thought, Lara Jean was keeping tabs on him?

"So," Peter scoffs with no humor, "you're spying on me now?"

"Not intentionally." She says defensively before turning towards an empty hallway.

Peter needed to think, and fast because she was slipping and he was so confused about a lot of things but one thing he was sure about was her. He wanted to figure out Lara Jean and figure out what she meant to him.

"Okay, so I was talking to Gen." Peter said following her, "So what? You don't even post about us on your Instagram."

Perhaps using social media wasn't the best approach but maybe it would give him the clarity he needed right.

Wrong!

"'Cause I don't want my sisters to see." She said simply.

"Yeah, like Kitty's gonna care." Peter scoffs once again.

"I'm talking about Margot." Lara Jean said. So it did have a Sanderson element to it. What the hell did she see in this Bon Iver fucken wanna be, Peter thought! He drove Peter wild because when Lara Jean found about the bleacher conversation he had with Gen, Lara Jean ran to him for comfort. And he was fucken happy to give it to her.

HIS FUCKEN GIRLFRIEND.

"Look, Peter…" Lara Jean began and her voice sounded edgy, "I don't think either one of us thought this was going to go on for this long, but Josh and I are cool, Gen's jealous," Wait what does cool mean. Focus Peter she's actually breaking up with you. Lara Jean added, "I think that we need to call it."

"I can't believe you're trying to break up with me before the ski trip." Peter looks around and looks at her in disbelief. Play the hard proof loyalty card Peter, "That's in the contract."

"Only if we're still together." She pointed out.

Wait weren't they together anymore?

"We are still together!" Peter said in a frustrated tone, "You're trying to pull out because you're scared."

"What do I have to be scared about?"

"You tell me, Covey."

Because I have everything to be scared of, Peter thought, but the one thing I am mostly scared of is losing you.

"I'll go" She announces," if Chris goes."

And then she walks away.

Peter watched her as she walked away.

"Jip," Peter sighed, "She definitely not going on that trip."

**Authors note**

**Love the hell out these reviews keep them coming **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Can't Pretend (Part 2)**

Peter searched high and low for Chris.

He could not believe that Lara Jean was making him do this. What was she playing at. Since it was Friday and the ski trip was Monday, most people had skipped school to get ready for the trip or had skipped last period.

Peter was going to play hooky with Greg and Trevor since Trevor was leaving for Malaysia on Saturday afternoon. But since Lara Jean was making it impossible to get her on this trip, he was going to have to bail.

But it seemed like Greg was going to have to bail too.

"Listen," Greg said at the last period by his locker, "This dumb coordinator shit really sucks."

Trevor was standing at the locker too.

"Gen and I have to organize everyone into rooms. Make sure that we have everyone dietary requirements and-"Greg said But Peter interrupted him.

"Hey," Peter said, "Can I see that list of people who are going on the trip."

Greg frowned but took the list out of his locker. He handed Peter the list, "why?" Greg asked.

"You didn't get any cancellations right?" Peter asked looking through the list sighing in relief that Lara Jean Song Covey was still on the list.

"Just Pike," Greg said looking at Trevor who just shrugged at Greg's glare, "Why? Who are you looking for."

"Can someone take someone else's place on the trip?" Peter asked

"Uh I don't know," Greg frowned, "I mean it's not like we pay for these trips, the school does so I can't think why it would be an issue."

"Dude," Trevor frowned too, "Lara Jean is going though?"

"It's not for Lara Jean," Peter sighed, "She won't go unless Chris goes."

Trevor looks confused at this logic as does Greg.

Peter sighs maybe his friends could help him figure it out. So he decided to tell them, "Gen sort of cornered me today."

"Oooh." Trevor and Greg nodded as if they understood.

"She wants to get back together."

"Wait that rumour is true?" Trevor said.

"What rumours?" Peter asked frowning.

"Pammy told me about this." Trevor said casually.

"And Emily told me." Greg shrugged.

"Wait a minute," Peter said, "You and Emily are talking again."

Trevor also looks at Greg.

"As friends." Greg rolled his eyes, "I missed our friendship."

Greg obviously did not want to talk about it so that is when Peter just looked at Trevor and they shook their head.

"Anyway…" Peter said, "So now back to Chris. Can she take Trevor's place."

"Sure." Greg said shrugging, "I'm not taking this shit seriously anymore."

"Don't say that to Gen." Trevor laughed land then looked at Peter, "As much as you have the logistics down I gotta ask, have you even spoken to Chris."

"I still have to find her."

"Well here's your chance now," Greg said, "Here comes the rebel without a cause now."

Peter watched Chris as she walked towards the three boys. Peter wondered if Lara Jean had spoken to her beforehand.

"Pike," She said, "Miss Loren said said I should give you your test back since you won't be here on Monday."

She hands Trevor her test.

"Thanks." Trevor smiles at her but Chris just rolls her eyes before turning around.

"Hey Chris Wait Wait Wait…" Peter said pulling her back. Chris turns and look at Peter, "You feel like going on the ski trip next week?"

"No," Christ snorted, "I don't do school organised events."

"What?" Greg said confused.

"You see Unlike you losers I don't do the whole conforming thing." Chris said and then turned again but Peter held her shoulder.

"Wait," Peter said. Chris turned again to look at Him.

"Ugh," Chris said in a irritated manner, "Can you stop Kavinsky. Wow I've been in Greg's presence for too long. I can literally feel him pulling my brain cells out my head."

"Wow!" Greg frowned and looked at Peter, "You expect me to give her the extra space."

"Shut up!" Peter hissed at Greg.

"Ok Kavinsky you better tell me what's going on before I turn around again to walk away and if you even think of stopping me I will kick you in your balls!" Chris said.

Peter believed her because everyone had seen her do it before to someone on the lacrosse team.

Peter sighed, "Lara Jean wants you to go."

Chris frowned then without saying anything more She turned and walk away. The look on her face then turned into one of understanding yet confusion.

"So you will go?" Peter asked.

Chris turned and walked backwards, "I'll text you."

Peter, Greg and Trevor looked at Chris as she walked away and were completely confused.

"Jip," Greg sighed patting Peter on the back, "Lara Jean is definitely not going."

Peter spent the rest of weekend stressing about the ski trip. He did text Lara Jean but she had not responded but she was generally bad with her phone. So he texted Chris and she just sent laughing emojis.

Peter then decided to not assume the worse and prepare for what could be the best couple of days at the Ski lodge. When he closed his eyes on Saturday night in bed…

All he saw was Lara Jean.

She was wearing a red dress that looked like it came from the olden day's. Her hair was down and messy due to the wind. She was dancing around in the snow and she didn't seem to get cold.

She was smiling at him.

She was laughing with him.

She ran to him and took his hand. Her hands were warm considering how cold it was.

And then she said, "I love you…" Peter has smiles until she continued and said, "Josh."

Peter woke up suddenly and picked up his phone to call Chris again.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was sleeping. Peter looked at his alarm clock, it read: 3am.

"Chris!"

"God Kavinksy!" She groans, "You never called me this much when you dated my fucken cousin!"

"I've been trying to call you all weekend and-" Peter said But Chris interrupted him by saying, "God Can you relax. She's going."

Peter couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You know what's crazy…" Chris said sighing, "I always thought god I can't believe how in love that love sick puppy is with my cousin."

Peter kept quiet.

"But now I can't even remember a time that you and Gen were together," Chris continued, "now when I think of you,I think of LJ. And I think of how happy you make her."

Without a second thought Peter says, "She makes me happy too."

You can hear that Chris is smiling when she says, "I'll still kick your ass if you break her heart."

"You know I never took those words seriously when girls friends say that to guys." Peter laughs, "But you I know will kick my ass."

"The same way i am going to kick your ass on the bus on Monday for waking me up." Chris said and then hangs up in typical Chris manner.

Peter goes back to sleep smiling.

Sunday morning Peter texts Kitty.

Kitty, where do you get those Koeran smoothies! Also what other snacks should I get for the trip to the ski lodge.

Peter walked into the den where Owen was playing Fortnite.

"Hey want some company?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Owen smiled and plugged in the extra controller.

They start playing and Owen asks, "How's Lara Jean?"

"She great." Peter shrugged.

"I like her." Owen said simply.

Peter smiles at his brother and says, "I like her too."

They continue to play and then Owen says, "Dad called."

"Nothing new." Peter shrugged. At least five times a week Peter gets a call from his dad.

"I answered." Owen announced. Peter's jaw clenched. Owen was ten when Peter left. He barely understood what was going on. But he did know that he wanted to go with his dad but he wasn't allowed to and Owen was angry that their father had not taken him with.

"Ok…"

"He wants to spend Christmas with us." Owen continued.

Peter felt like his insides were on fire, "What about mom?"

Owen shrugged and looked at the screen.

"Do you want to go?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." Owen says and looks at Peter who Owen can see is upset, "Peter? I'll only go if you go."

Peter didn't want to keep Owen away from their dad. He wanted Owen to feel what he needed to do.

"Hey little bro," Owen said pausing the game, "We shouldn't leave mom alone anyway."

Peter smiles at his brother as his phone buzzes.

It was from Kitty.

"Hey feel like going for a ride?" Peter asked Owen.

Early Monday Morning finally came and Peter drove into the parking lot. The parking lot was already filled with people and the bus. He saw Greg was standing next to an old Miss Lenon ticking the names of everyone. He took the small cooler bag full of snacks along with his suitcase.

He walked up to Greg who looked exhausted.

"Hey G." Peter high fives his hand.

"Mr Kavinsky," Miss Lenon said, "As you can see Mr Stanfeild and I are very busy can-"

"Miss Lenon," Greg interrupted, "Coach said that he had extra gear that we could take with. Some of the lacrosse guys should be waiting for you at the locker room."

"Of course," Miss Lenon grumbled, "William did mention that. Gregory man the lists."

She the scuffles off quickly.

Peter laughs at the frustration on Greg's face.

"I have had enough," Greg sighed, "The moment this bus leaves these school premises, I am turning into someone who forgets what a coordinator is meant to do."

"Where's Gen," Peter asked looking around, "Isn't she meant to be helping you?"

"Since she did the finances of it all," Greg sighed, "I've gotten the manual labour of it all." He then grins and looks at Peter, "But you definitely are winning this weekend."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused by his statement.

"Chris is here." Greg said pointing at the bus, "She was actually one of the first."

Peter smiled and was grateful that even though he was worried that Chris may bail because she was at some concert last night, she still came.

"Is Covey here yet?" Peter asked.

"Not yet."

Peter became nervous.

The last time he saw Lara Jean they had had an argument and she had tried to break up with him. She had not answered his texts nor his phone calls. But Kitty was still speaking to him so that was a good sign.

However, Peter vowed that he would spend this whole bus drive working on getting Lara Jean to tell him what's going on with her. More so, telling her that he was done with the pretending too.

Did Peter just think that?

Yes, he thought, you're done Kavinsky. You know what you want. And it's not Gen.

Peter walked into the bus and took a seat close to the front. He saw Chris fast asleep at the back and making no signs of moving.

Tell her how you feel, was all that was going through Peter's mind.

He watched as minutes later the bus began to fill up and people were chattering excitedly about the trip.

Tell her how you feel, he repeated in his head.

Then, an anxious looking Lara Jean walked on the bus and Peter saluted at her awkwardly as a way to indicate that he had saved her a seat.

She looked at him and began walking up the aisle.

Tell her how you feel.

Peter thought she was making her way towards him but instead she walked past him without saying anything.

Peter stood up and stopped her, "Whoa. Hey. Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go sit with Chris." She said simply trying to sound anxious but her voice sounding off.

"Chris?" Peter looked at Chris who did not look like she would be much company, "Come on, she's sleeping.I saw her Snapchat. She was up all night at this EDM concert thing."

Tell her how you feel.

"That's more reason to sit with her." She said quickly, "Don't want her to go swallowing her tongue or anything." Lara Jean then walked away not allowing Peter to say anything or

...tell her how he really feels.

Gen pops up without warning and looks at the empty seat next to Peter, she looks delighted.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh…" Peter looks at Lara Jean trying to gage if she would come back or if she would show signs that she is upset, she doesn't. So Peter shrugs and says, "No."

He then sits down as does Gen.

"I'm glad we are taking this trip." She smiles as the bus starts.

"Why?"

"I feel like things are slowly starting to get back to normal." Gen said and saw the cool bag, "Oh you brought snacks, great I'm starving."

Peter didn't even move, or object or say anything.

All that was going through his mind was…

He should have told her how he felt.

**Authors Note **

**I know this Chapter is short but I am currently writing chapter 13 and will probably have it posted within the next two hours. I wanted to make sure I do a three part on the ski trip! **

**So stay patient my lovely I am almost done. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Can't Pretend (Part 3)**

Peter was ecstatic when they finally reached the ski lodge. Gen had not bothered him that much as Emily was sitting next to Greg, so they had engaged in a conversation.

More so, Emily's hand was on Greg's Leg and he didn't seem to mind.

Peter has peered a couple of times to look at Lara Jean but she just looking down as a book while Chris was fast asleep on her. A few times Gen would interrupt him gazing at her and a few times Greg would tell her:

"Gen you do know Covey is his girlfriend right?" Greg frowned and Peter would look at Greg not sure how to react to the defenses

But then Gen would simply say, "For now."

So when the bus finally came to a stop in front of the lodge, Peter didn't waste time grabbing his stuff and walking out the bus.

Gen had to tell Greg where to get the hotel cards anyway and give him forms.

"Then just tell everyone what their assigned rooms are." Gen said simply.

Peter heard Greg say, "Fuck that!"

"What do you mean fuck that?" Gen said. Peter turned to watch their interaction.

"Look don't worry about," Greg said, "I'm going now to get the key cards. You will give Miss Lenon hers. She's upstairs already inspecting the rooms."

"And what will you do?"

"Get the other key cards to everyone else," Greg said simply, "Trust me this is a bullet proof plan."

Peter grinned and turned away from them.

Peter walked into the lobby with other guys from the lacrosse team who seemed to arraigning booze.

"Yo Kavinsky you in?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Peter said high fiving him, "Talk to Greg too I know he'll be keen."

"Yeah," Jason laughed and walked with the other guys to the bell boy. They dumped their bags. Peter walked into the warm lobby and could not help but look at the ceiling in awe.

Every time Peter came here, he couldn't help but take in how beautiful this lodge was. People were starting to move in including, Lara Jean and Chris. Lara Jean had not even bothered to look in Peter's direction.

Greg has walked in with the key cards with large smile on his face. Peter sat on the arm of the couch and watched as his friend made his announcement.

"They said, 'Greg, make sure everyone

sleeps in their assigned room.'" Greg smiles and flashes the cards to everyone, "And I said, 'Overruled,

sleep where you want, sluts.'" He then threw the cards up in the air.

Peter turned to his best friend who picked up a card and smiled.

"This is your plan," Peter grinned, "Letting people go wild."

"Should you be thanking me," Greg said, "You can literally chill with your girl without the worries and woes of any interruptions, curfews, crazy exes and-"

"See you on Black Diamond, Peter?" Gen says From up stairs next to Emily. Peter looks at her and frowns, "Last down the slope owes the other

a hot toddy."

Even though what she was saying was innocent, the way she said it made the connotation much worse.

Peter looked at Lara Jean who looks a little...hurt?

"Speaking of crazy exes." Greg said looking between Gen and Lara Jean, "What the hell is going on?"

Peter sighs and then looks at his best friend, "I have to tell you something."

Peter then turns to see that Lara Jean is smiling again but now with Lucas James and Chris. She has taken books out of her bag and Lucas James arm is linked to hers.

Peter wished his arms were linked to her.

"I have to speak to you now!" Peter grabs his friend and they go to a bedroom to go get ready to hit the slopes.

"It was fake the whole time!"

It did not take Peter and Greg long to get into their gear and get to the start of the slopes.

It also did not take long for Peter to tell Greg the story and for Greg to Facetime Trevor and clue him in. Trevor was all the way in Beijing for a layover before flying over to Malaysia and then going to the village where his grandparents live.

"Can you keep your voice down!" Peter said looking around and finding that only a few people had made their way to the slopes.

"Dude," Greg said frowning, "What the hell!"

"I second that well done," Trevor said from the cellphone, "Just in a calmer way."

"Ok let's see if we have this right," Greg said, "You and Gen broke up," Peter nods, "Then you and Lara Jean started to make her jealous so that you could get back together with Gen," Peter thought about how it sounded and realized that this sounded like a terrible movie or awful romantic book, "You want that satanic succubus back."

"Wanted." Peter sighed.

"Wanted?" Trevor and Greg said confused.

Trevor then smiled and said, "You don't want Gen back."

"Dude did you not hear what he just said," Greg said frowning at the phone, "It was all part of the plan why would-"

"Are you that dumb G," Trevor laughed, "Home boy is feeling Lara Jean."

Greg looked at Peter who was grateful that he was wearing his googles so they could not see his reaction. Peter just keeps quiet.

Greg then smiles and looks at Peter, "Thank god!" Greg laughs, "Lara Jean is amazing dude."

"I know." Peter sighs, "But I don't think she likes me."

"I beg to differ," Trevor said smiling, "I see the way she looks at you. I see the way she talks to you. I see the way she talks about you."

"Yeah," Peter said, "It was part of the contract and the agreement. We both had to look into it. But I didn't think that I would really get into it."

"An agreement?" Greg frowns, "What agreement? Like some freaky Shit?"

"No it wasn't like that." Peter sighed, "We didn't even kiss and in the beginning it felt weird but I really didn't mind."

"Damn son," Greg laughed, "No kissing! Your sex life is almost as worse as Pikes."

Greg was generally a funny guy. However sometimes his jokes could be borderline inappropriate and offensive. It didn't generally bother Peter or Trevor but it seemed like today, Trevor was not into his humor.

"Fuck you asshole!" Trevor snapped, "My sex life is a lot better than yours in fact it's more meaningful."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg said confused.

"You think we don't know that you are smashing Emily again," Trevor said, "At least I'm not not using someone."

"No but to use someone you have to have sex dumbass." Greg snapped. Peter could tell that Greg was angry because he was technically being called out for being a sleazeball.

"And who says I'm not having sex?" Trevor snapped.

Greg put his mouth right at the mouth piece of his IPhone, "With that Sophomore? Please She literally said that she is not dating you!"

"That was a month ago." Peter frowned at Greg.

"Doesn't matter we haven't even seen them hang out!" Greg snapped.

"You think I would flaunt my relationship in front of you!" Trevor said clearly angry, "You who talks shit all the time and says objective Shit and makes uncomfortable comments. Who is pretending to be into Emily just so she can put out!" Trevor breathes, "I understand why Peter never told you about his fake relationship because you would have found a way to throw it in Gens face just to be an ass."

"Newsflash asshole," Greg said, "Peter didn't tell both of us."

"Yes But Peter tells you everything," Trevor snaps, "You think I don't get how sometimes the both of you isolate me."

"Don't be a little bitch Pike!" Greg said laughing with no humor.

"Fuck you Greg!" Trevor snapped, "and fuck you too Peter!"

"What did I do?" Peter asked frowning.

"You standing there saying nothing like you always do," Trevor said, "Gen has been saying Shit about Lara Jean behind her back since you two started dating or fake dating or whatever… She has not been talking about you, she's been talking about Lara Jean!" Trevor said, "Have you done anything about? No!"

"How do you know people have been saying Shit?" Peter asked.

"Pammy!" Trevor snapped, "And Yes Stanfeild I have been sleeping with Pammy the fucken sophomore!"

"Big whoop!" Greg snapped at his phone.

"You know what," Trevor snapped, "I hope your plan works Peter. I hope things get back to normal. Peter will be with Gen and you Greg will be a sad and lonely jock who can't even score a ball right."

"Fuck you!" Greg says and hangs up.

Peter looks at Greg who stamps is feet down, "Fuck you too Kavinsky!"

He then storms off to a different slope.

For the rest of the day, Peter skis without talking to anyone. Physical activity had always helped Peter think but this time around all that was on his mind was Lara Jean and how she was not talking to him.

As he walked back in the afternoon he decided that tonight while everyone was drinking he would go to the hot tub.

He bumped into someone.

Emily.

"Hey." She smiles. She was wearing her ski gear.

"Hey." Peter said and tried to walk around her.

"Are you coming to the little hotel room party?" She asked.

"Who's room?" Peter asked.

"Oh Jason's." Emily said happily.

"Uh no." Peter said, "I think I'm going to just chill alone tonight." She looks disappointed so Peter tries to make her feel better, "I know Greg will definitely be there."

She smiles and then says, "Gen will be there too."

Peter looked at Emily as she walked back into the lodge. He thought for a moment that he could go and fulfill the contract.

There was nothing stopping him. Gen was practically begging to get back together at this point and that is what Peter has previously wanted.

Wanted..

That was the key word today, Peter thought.

He did not want her and he did not want to take advantage of Lara Jean anymore or any girl for that matter, including Gen.

He just wants Lara Jean. That's it.

"Emily!" Peter said before she walked into the Lodge. Emily turned to look at Peter, "You should just tell Greg what you want."

Emily frowned and then looked like she understood before she said, "The same goes for you." She then walked in.

That night when Peter left the room, Greg was no where to be found, so he had probably gone to arrange booze with Jason and the rest of the guys from the team. Peter had thought about going to Lara Jeans room but decides against it.

On his way to the hot tub he walked past Chris who stopped him.

"Aren't you going to that mini hotel party in 203?" She asked,

"Nope, hot tub." Peter says and continues to walk as Chris takes her phone out and starts texting. Peter realises that he should have asked her if Lara Jean was going to the party, but Peter wanted thinking room and wanted to give her space before he told her the truth and nothing but the truth.

The hot tub was empty as there was no one around. He switched on the jets before taking his robe off and climbing into the warm water.

It felt good and seems to help with his tension knots.

"All by yourself out here?" Peter turns to find Lara Jean standing behind him in her red coat with her up. I guess we back to up hair do again, Peter thinks. He turns back to look in front of him.

"So what, now you're ignoring me?" Lara Jean scoffs.

"Oh, I'm the one ignoring you?" Peter peers at her as he points at herself, "That's funny."

She walks around to the foot of the hot tub where the steps are and steps up to sit on a boulder that surrounds the hot tub. She sighs as she says, "Sorry I'm not a good skier, you didn't offer to teach me."

"Oh and I'm supposed to be sweet to you after you don't sit with me on the bus?" Peter says softly but harshly realizing that he took the bus thing more personally than he thought he would.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me," Lara Jean says as Peter frowns at her, "that you got to sit next to who you actually wanted?"

Peter scoffs without humor as he places his arms on the hot tubes edge.

"For someone who has such good grades, you can be so dense sometimes." Peter states in a even calmer fashion.

"What?"

"Yeah." Peter says deciding that his opening is now, if he doesn't take it. He never will. "I wanted to sit next to you, Lara Jean." Lara Jeans expression remains the same so Peter continues, "I even packed the snacks. I asked Kitty where to find those yogurt drinks you like so much."

"The Korean store is all the way across town." She says logically like it was impossible for someone to go out of their way for her. But he would, over and over and over again.

"I know," Peter says, "So if I went all the way across town," Peter starts hoping that he could get somewhere with her help, "to get something you like, that means…"

Lara Jean frowns a little in a cute way before saying, "You must really like yogurt?"

Peter scoffs and splashes the water slightly.

"You are impossible."

Lara Jean then takes her slippers off and places her feet in the water. She leans down on her legs and says, "Sorry I didn't sit next to you."

"It's alright." Peter shrugs because he means it. He does not know what his next move is but he knows that he is wasting time not telling her how he feels. Peter looks up to find that Lara Jean is looking at him.

But really looking at him.

Sort of like she is trying to look for something. Some meaning. Some understanding. Some reassurance. Some validation or indication of something.

All Peter can think is that, she is beautiful.

Without warning, Lara Jean takes off her coat reveling her night gown. She then slips into the water. Peter is shocked and a little aroused at the same time.

What is happening, Peter thinks.

"You're coming in," He says trying to sound causal but failing, "...in your nightgown?"

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Lara Jean shakes her head and says nervously altogether. His body was not prepared for this and neither was his heart. She stands in front of him when she touches his knees.

"Hi." She says as simply as the day she said 'let's do this' agreeing to this fake relationship shit. She say it as simply as she is explaining it al. She say it as a confirmation to everything.

She liked him too.

"There's no one like you, Covey." Peter whispers and lifts her up so she can sit on his lap. She places her hand around his neck and is smiling just as much as he is. He then leans down to kiss her.

It's soft, and graceful and enough to send chills down his back even though they were in warm water.

When the part, Lara Jean has an intense look on her face and for the first time, Peter notes how it does not look like she has a million questions on her mind. However Peter wants to make sure she is ok.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." She says simply and then leans in once more to kiss him some more.

As they kiss, all that is going on-in Peter's mind is that she is his and he is hers. No fake. No contract. No Sanderson. No Gen.

Peter pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss, and when she moaned a little Peter like he needed more of her as he did not have enough.

But…

**Authors note**

**But what?????**

**If it were up to me I would have continued but it's really up to you. Review review review and I will post chapter 14. I am holding ransom. That is an awful joke but please review and I'll have chapter 14 for you before you know it. **

**There were a few things that I added that only made sense to me but you are more than welcome to disagree that you don't think it should go down like this. **

**Thanks for reading lovelies. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Lovers **

As they kissed Peter's hand did roam to her lower back and the jets did blow into her sides causing her night dress to blow up.

Lara Jean shrieks a little as that happens and her lips immediately parted from Peter's. She started giggling and a little before saying "Sorry."

"No don't be." Peter smiled at her. God she was cute, Peter thought. He took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Technically speaking," Lara Jean began, "This would mean we are in breach of the contract."

Peter couldn't help but smile at her, "You said you you didn't want to do unless it's real." Peter then looks at her hopeful that her next answer will be, "This is real right?"

Her smile is nothing but bright and excited, "Yes." She leans down to kiss him again, "Its perfectly real."

They kissed for a few moments before deciding that the wing was picking up a little and not even the hot tub could keep them warm.

Peter got our first and handed her his towel.

"No you dry off first," Lara Jean said, "I'm the one still fully clothed."

"Exactly why you need to dry off." Peter then saw there was a stack of hotel towels by the door, "It's ok anyway. There's more towels here."

Lara Jean takes the towel and climbs out. Peter tried not to look but couldn't help it. Because her night gown was that of a flesh color, now wet it was a little see through.

Peter quickly looked away and grabbed a towel. When he turned away she had used the towel to cover her whole body. Peter decided to do the same.

"Want to get some hot chocolate?" Peter asked pointing at the door.

Lara Jean smiles and nodded. She grabbed her jacket as Peter grabbed his gown and they both put their slippers on.

Peter held his hand out for her which she took willingly and led her back into the lodge. Peter, for the first time in a long time, felt content.

He lead her to one of the lounges at the ski lodge and it was fairly empty. People were sitting drinking warm beverages or alcoholic drinks while chatting. No one was sitting at loveseat by the fire so Peter gently nudged her towards the couch.

"Why don't you go have a seat and I'll go order us some hot chocolate." Peter said to her.

She smiled and walked to the fire where the love seat was. Peter walked to the bar where a man was currently pouring red wine. He ordered the hot chocolate and some brownies too.

He went back to sit with Lara Jean who looked she had started warming up. She smiled at him as she sat right next to her and brought her in to hold her.

"You are so cold." She said.

"Well that's why I've got you now," Peter smirked, "To keep me warm."

"Just to keep you warm?" Lara Jean says feigning hurt.

"Well there are not benefits now." Peter chuckles and then kisses her once more. Lara Jean giggles as she kisses him back. For a moment they indulge in each other until someone clears their throat.

Peter stops kissing her and Lara Jean buries her face in his chest. The waiter smiles at them as he puts the hot chocolate and brownies down, and walks away without saying anymore.

"Oh my god." Lara Jean blushes.

Peter just chuckles, "Come on Covey. We have had way worst."

"How could I forget," Lara Jean said, "That kiss in front of your whole lacrosse team."

"Let's not forget when you jumped me in front of coach," Peter laughed picking up a hot chocolate from the coffee table and handing it to her and then taking his and sipping on it.

"So," Lara Jean began.

"So…"

"Why didn't you go that little party tonight?" Lara Jean asked.

"Oh," Peter said looking at the fire then back at her, "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Lara Jean said sipping her hot chocolate.

"It's not about Gen." Peter said, "If that's what you think."

"I didn't say anything." She continued to sip.

"Ok not entirely." Peter sighs and then looks at Lara Jean, "I had a fight with Greg and Trevor."

"Trevor?" Lara Jean frowned, "He's not even here."

"Yeah he's not," Peter sighs and then chuckles slightly, "I guess I breached the contact twice today."

"By doing what?"

"I told the guys the truth."

"What?" Lara Jeans eye's were wide.

"Don't panic." Peter said, "They won't tell. But they kind of started just talking about relationships."

"Ok…" now Lara Jean looks confused and to be honest So was Peter because even rethinking about the altercation this afternoon confused him. He was telling his friends about his problems and they turned on each other and then turned on him…

How?

"I don't want to talk about it," Peter shakes his head, "But to summarize, I was upset with you because of the whole bus thing. And when I asked them for advice they just started airing each other dirty laundry?"

"Because you were upset with me and you told them the truth?" Peter nods and Lara Jean just shakes her head, "Ok well, I guess you can forgive each other because I came out and apologized."

"Yeah about that," Peter frowned at her, "Entertain my curiosity for a moment, how did you know I was in the hot tub."

"Lucas told me." Lara Jean said simply. Peter hardly ever engaged with Lucas let alone let him know where I was going to be.

"Who told Lucas?" Peter asked and Lara Jean looked just as confused as Peter until they both said together and smiled, "Chris."

"Do you regret coming to the hot tub?" Peter asked.

"Why would I?"

"Considering that we were pretending for a while," Peter said, "I didn't know how you felt until about a half an hour ago."

"I didn't know you felt until you told me you went across town to get Korean yogurt for me." Lara Jean smiled and then took his hand, "Can I ask you something before I answer your dumb regret question."

"It's not dumb."

"No it is because I feel like it's pretty obvious how I feel." Lara Jean said simply.

"Fine ask." Peter said smirking at her.

"How long have you…" She seemed to be struggling to find the words, "How long have you, you know...I mean you don't have to answer. But I would like to know how long-"

Peter decided to spare her the agony and answered, "I don't know for sure." He said honestly, "But I know that it started to get a little more clearer after you had dinner for the first time with my mom." Peter thought back to when she came over for dinner, "How you weren't off when my mom made that blunder, how you were with my brother when we played Fortnite."

"He still owes me a rematch."

"And most of all," Peter held her tighter, "You got me to admit something I've been able to do out loud."

"And what was that?" Lara Jean asked.

"You got me to admit that I don't hate my dad." Pete said simply and looked deeply into Lara Jean's dark eyes, "I've never done that. He left. And I hated him. You got me to believe that it's ok to be mad but that I don't hate him."

Lara Jean bite her lip and looked down shyly. Peter lifted her head, "You owe me an answer Covey."

She is quiet for a moment and then she smiles and says, "No." She looks at him intensely, "I don't regret it." Peter grins and leans down to kiss her again.

They spend about another hour hanging out in the lounge before deciding it's time to go to bed. Peter decides to walk Lara Jean to her room.

They walk back in comfortable silence. Lara Jean holds his hand while gripping his arm. As they walk they smile at each other.

Peter can't stop staring at her and taking in the fact that...Lara Jean was his. There was nothing fake about it. There was nothing holding them apart.

They were together.

As they walk towards her door, she pulls away trying to leave without saying anything more. Peter pulls her in and looks at her in an intense way. She smiles as she grabs hold of the collar of his gown. She leans up on her toes to kiss him and Peter leans down to touch her lips.

"Good night, Lara Jean." When their lips part.

"Good night." She says and walks backwards looking at him until she reaches her door. Peter also looks at her as she walks backwards and can't help but marvel at her beauty.

She opened her door and walked into the room.

Peter stood at the foot of the stairs and thinking. When he got the chance he would have to find Gen and once and for all, make it clear that it was over. If he didn't, she would try everything in her power to destroy their relationship.

But first, Peter needed to talk to Greg.

Trevor had made some valid points to Greg and him. He needed to get to Greg before he got to drunk and would not take him seriously. More so Peter cared about his best friend and wanted him to know that girls are not toys, he learnt that now.

Using Lara Jean only led to him having severe feelings for her. And Peter knew that Greg wanted nothing more than physicality from Emily but Emily wanted more. And sometimes no one should take advantage of anyone's vulnerabilities.

Peter had done that with Lara Jeans letter.

Trevor had done that with Pammy's grade.

And Greg was doing that with Emily's feelings and the fact that she was attached because he was her first time.

The only difference is that Trevor and Peter's action had turned out to be something great. It had taken them both a while to get there but eventually they did.

Greg…

He didn't want to see do something bad happen to him, like Emily turning into a crazy person because of Greg. He also cares about Emily. Though Gen had been nightmare, Emily had always been nice to him as loyal as she was to Gen.

Peter walked to his room and found it empty obviously.

Peter thought to himself Gen would be at the party, and Greg could be there with Emily. However perhaps whoever he found there he could kill either birds tonight with one stone.

After putting a t-shirt on, Peter walked to Gen and Emily's room and knocks on the door.

Gen opens and it looks like she has been crying.

"Gen," He said concerned, "Are you ok."

"I'm fine." She said and walks away from the door leaving it open for Peter to come in.

"Then why are you crying?" Peter walks in and closes the door behind him.

"I just saw something tonight that got to me," She said and then looks at Peter, "Did you ever love me?"

Well she got straight to the point for him so perhaps this could be easier for him. But first he had to know.

"Gen," He sighs and goes to sit next to her, "Why would you ask that-"

"Because…" She thinks and then without saying anymore, she grabs Peter's neck and pulls him in to kiss him aggressively. Peter responds immediately before she can plant her lips on him by pushing her away by her shoulders.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Peter said trying to not sound annoyed because clearly she was upset, "You can't do that anymore."

"Come on," She tries again but Peter nudges again, "I know you haven't been getting any since we broke up."

"Enough Gen!"

Gen looks at him and then blinks a few times as if she had come to realize something, "oh my god."

"What?" Peter frowns at her.

"Oh my god," She says, "You love her."

Peter looks at her with an expressionless face. He did not know what to say.

Did he?

Did he love Lara Jean.

"I know you better than anyone else in the world Peter," Gen said simply, "I know what you look like when you're in love...heck this looks like more than love."

"Then why are you throwing yourself at me?" Peter asked.

"Because I still love you." Gen stood up to stand in front of him.

Peter sighed and then looked at his fingers before saying, "You were my first love. And for the most part, you were my first everything." Peter sighed before looking at her, "And for that, You will always have a safe place in my heart."

"But…" Gen prompted with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gen," Peter said, "It's over. For real this time."

Peter couldn't believe it. He had gotten it off his chest and felt like he could breathe.

"I broke up with Brad." Gen said, "Because I love you. Because I want to be with you. Because I am yours and you are-"

"I do not belong to you anymore." Peter said, "I did not ask you to break up with him Gen. Actually I did not ask you to break up with me. I did not ask you to make me feel insecure. I did not ask you to go dating a college kid that drives a Chevy. I didn't ask for Lara Jean to come into my life and make see things I should have seen a long time ago."

"And what is it that you saw Peter!" She snapped at him all traces of tears gone just anger now.

"Fine!" Peter said, "You manipulate your way through situations. You're a mean to half the people in the school that you think are below you. You slut shame your cousin who by the way is not a bad person. The whole world is to blame for your problems but you. When Emily started hanging out with Greg you made both of them feel insecure about their relationship because you made it about you. You spent half the time trying to belittle Lara Jean like she did something wrong but you never once came directly to me who was the source the problem yet technically speaking not because YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Gen looks so take aback.

Peter sighs and looks at her, "I loved you Gen. I would've done anything for you. In fact I still will because the scary thing is you're right," Peter says, "You do know me better and I still want you in my life. But as a friend. Nothing more and-if you will allow it- nothing less."

Gen then turns around and breathes in and out heavily.

For a moment Peter thinks she is losing her mind until she turns around with her smile on her face that makes Peter believe that she really has lost her mind.

"We can still be friends Peter of course." She smiles and then walks towards him to give him a hug but then quickly lets him go.

Just then the door barges open and Emily and Greg stumble into the room kissing or rather looking like there we eating each other.

They stop when they see Gens hands on Peters shoulders.

"Gen, no fair we agreed you'd go to their room and we'd come here." Emily slurred.

Greg frowned at the scene in front of him and said, "What's going on here Pete?"

"Literally nothing," Peter frowned back and then indicated between Greg and Emily, "What's going on here?"

Greg is about to answer but Emily says, "Come on babe…"

"Babe!" Peter and Greg said together confused.

"Let's go to your room." Emily said and then looked at Peter and Gen, "I don't know what's going on here but Peter please here. Great thank you."

Without another word she pulls Greg out the room and slams the door leaving both Gen and Peter alone in uncomfortable silence.

Gen sighs and then says, "I'm going to bed. Feel free to sleep in Emily's bed. I don't care."

Gen climbs into bed and switches of the lamp, "I hope you know, Peter than I really am happy that you're happy."

Peter walks to Emily's bed and sits down. He wants to believe Gen but her voice sounds…off.

"Thank you Gen." Peter said, "So you really don't mind me sleeping here."

"No," Gen says and then peers at Peter, "Just before you go to bed...just know," Gens voice sounds off again, "I will be here for you."

Peter does not respond. Rather he just gets into bed and closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

About a couple of hours later someone smacks him across the chest to wake him up.

Peter's eyes shoot open.

"Can you get the hell out of my bed!" Emily shouted.

"What the hell?" Peter said

"Em are you ok?" Gen says groggily, "It's like 3 in the morning."

"I'll be fine once the assholes best friend is out my bed!" Emily shouts. Gen switches the lamp. It takes a while for Peter's eyes to adjust but he finally sees Emily has been crying and looks angry.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Nothing!" Emily snaps, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED AND ACTAULLY GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Peter does not waste time to get his slippers on and leave the room.

Peter walks back to his room where he find Greg sitting in his bed with his head in his hands.

"What the hell did you do?" Peter asks slamming the door.

Greg looks up and sighs, "Would you believe me if I said the right thing."

Peter sighed and got into his bed and looked at his best friend, "This I have to hear."

**Authors note. **

**I love your reviews keep them coming. I'm finding it harder and harder to write as we go a long because I'm getting sad that it's almost the end and I'm just like wow they could probably release a trailer of the second one already and I would defs feel better. Lol! **

**But alas, I can't stop because I am borderline obsessed with this story. I love that you guys like the little additions I'm adding like Emily and Greg and Trevor etc etc. **

**Chapter 15 sneak peak: "I would rather drive myself..." **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Close **

Peter has expected some story that would paint Greg as a complete ass, But was surprised that the truth was availing itself and the role that Greg played was trying to protect Emily's feelings.

"After we left you and Gen," Greg starts explaining, "We came here and she started raiding the mini fridge and I told her to stop. She started getting all weird and shit saying that I need to stop telling her what to do." Greg shakes his head as he continues, "We weren't even meant to be here together. I started talking to her again a couple of weeks ago when I told her I'm sorry."

"When you said you're sorry," Peter asked, "What was the angle?"

"That we could try and be friends again," Greg says, "She cornered one day when I was the grocery store with my mom and because my mom was so...nice to her she got weird ideas." Greg looks like he is internally regretting a lot, "That same night she snuck into my room and she caught me in a weak moment."

"Name a moment that you're not weak." Peter raised an eye brow at Greg.

"Shut up man." Greg sighed, "After that the ski trip popped up and she was acting like we were exclusive. For a moment I was ok with that because well yeah," He shrugs as an indicative that Peter understood, "But then at the party she just started being a little...extra when she kept trying to hold my hand and always around me and when I was talking to a friend...she freaked out on me."

"The Friend was a girl?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Greg said, "I knew she liked me but I didn't think it was to that point. I asked if we could leave so I could talk to her. Then we left. She kind of started kissing me and then caught me once again at a weak moment until I saw you and Gen and thought the worse."

"What do you mean."

"I mean technically you and Lara Jean haven't broken up," Greg says eyeing Peter, "You would have told me, actually you wouldn't have because you had a whole fake relationship thing and said nothing."

Peter thinks that this would be the best time to announce to Greg that him and Lara Jean were official and nothing was going on between him and Gen.

"Greg-" Peter tries to interrupt but Greg continues, "That's besides the point. I saw you and Gen together and thought of Covey. And then I thought of Trevor and what he said and just thought...I don't want to be a dick especially to girls."

Peters eyes were wide as he looked at his best friends confession.

"So we came here and she started drinking and I told her to stop," Greg said pointing at the smashed mini alcohol bottles, "And then I told her the truth. It's not that I don't like her like that. I think Emily is amazing but I genuinely think that there's a guy that could treat her a thousand times better than me."

He isn't wrong, Peter thought, but at least he's giving her the truth straight.

"She tried to jump me and then when I stopped her she started crying and I started trying to console her and she got mad." Greg said looking at the smashed bottles once more, "Then to calm her down I told her we should talk. We talked a little and then fell asleep for a little bit, it was weird." Greh frowns, "I woke up and she was kissing me again and crying. And then when I stopped her again, she got really mad and cried and then told me she loved me." Peters eyes were wide again.

"What did you say?"

"She can't love me," Greg said, "I treat her like crap. And I told her that. She slapped me and left."

Peter couldn't help but look at his friend with nothing but sympathy. His best friend had wanted to do the right thing and it did not work to his favor.

"She's a little drunk," Peter says trying to console him, "That's why she acted crazy." He knew Emily and she would never throw things or become violent or anything. She was sad and drunk, and she was allowed to be upset.

"I guess." Greg shrugged, "Honestly...I thought I'd feel different after telling her the truth but now I just feel like asking myself if all this time maybe I did have a little bit of feelings." He looked down, "But I know me, I wouldn't have treated her right."

Peter places his hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg looks up at Peter, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Peter asks confused.

"Are you and Gen getting back together?"

Peter then remembers his statement about Lara Jean.

"No." Peter says, "Actually I was hanging out with Lara Jean before you came into Gen and Emily's room."

"Dude-"Greh groans like he has been told the worst news ever and that is when Peter interjects and says, "It's not what you think."

Peter then explains briefly what happened between him and Lara Jean and how he officially ended it with Gen.

"So it's over then?" Greg says smiling a little, "Gen and you are through."

"We are through." Peter says and looks at Greg, "She will forgive you. And when she does, you need to make it clear to her that you just want to be friends."

Greg nods and then gets into bed, "Dude it's like four in the morning, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," Peter chuckles then gets into his bed

Before turning the light out Greg says, "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you and Lara Jean are together together." He says.

Peter smiles at Greg and says, "I'm glad that you did something good today."

Greg smiles and then turns the light out.

The next morning is rushed and a little hectic. Peter and Greh were woken up by some of the guys from the lacrosse team who Peter suspect may still be a little drunk.

All Peter wanted to do was go back to bed but he had no choice but scold them before Miss Lenon found them and told coach then they would all be screwed, even the ones that weren't not on the team.

"Hey assholes!" Peter snapped at them, "Go take cold showers quickly and go grab some coffee. Like now!"

"Dude." Jason slurred, "Can you relax," he laughs with the rest of the team, "Man this guy is tripping."

"He is acting like he didn't get none last night." Wilson rolls his eyes and starts laughing.

Peter looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

"When the rest of us were having that hotel room party," Jason explained, "You were with Lara Jean were you not?"

"Yeah but-"Peter started.

"And you missed booze to hang out with her the whole night." Wilson continued.

"Yes But we-" Peter tried again.

"And I heard you guys were in the hot tub?" Jason grinned.

"Where did you-"Peter tried But Greg stopped him by laughing, "You clowns need to get a life."

"Yeah," Jason said high fiving Wilson, "Kavinsky's awesome life."

They then walked out the room. Peter looked at Greg.

"You know how the guys are," Greg shrugs jumping out of bed, "just let it go."

Peter thinks about it for a moment and wonders if it's such a good idea.

"Trust me," Greg said, "They won't do anything or say anything in front of Largie."

And that was Peter's biggest concern, is the reception that Lara Jean would get. But Peter was going to trust Greg. So he just grinned at his best friend and said, "You better clean up that class before Miss Lenon gets here and it's a whole thing."

Peter gets into the bus and finds that Chris and Lucas are already there sitting next to each other. Chris is leaning in Lucas and looks like she was going to be sick.

Peter and Greg moves to back of the bus where some of the guys were already seated. The bus began to fill up and Lara Jean walked in. The bus, specifically the guys started clapping for her.

Peter's insides felt tight but he just smiled at her and indicated that she should come sit next to him.

Peter moved into the window seat as Lara Jean walked towards him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Peter said as he adjusted his bag at his feet.

"Um…" Lara Jean said looking around before looking at Peter, "You didn't tell anyone about last night, did you?"

Peter looked at Greg for a moment who mouthed at him, "Play it cool."

"Uh,No," Peter said smiling, "that's just how people act with couples on the ski trip. It's normal." Lara Jean frowns for a moment and just looks like she accepts the information, "Hey, I'm tired. Can I use you as a pillow?"

And this is the truth, Peter felt the effects of lack of sleep really start to kick in.

She nods with a smile and Peter leans on her shoulder and takes her hand. He has to slip down a little in his seat because she is a little short but he does not mind.

Peter wastes no time closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When he wakes up again, the bus is still moving and Lara Jean is watching something on her cellphone with her earphones plugged in. Greg and Lara Jean are sharing what looks like gummy bears.

"Hey." She smiles as she realises that Peter is awake. She takes her earphones out.

"Hey." Peter smiles back at her, "What were you watching?"

Greg answers for her, "Can you believe Largie has never watched a single DC movie."

Peter looks at Lara Jean and smirks, "Yes I can."

"You are failing as a boyfriend if you accept this non conforming behavior Kavinsky." Greg says looking back at his laptop screen.

Lara Jean just giggles at Greg's dramatic explanation.

"Snap failing as a boyfriend," He looks at Lara Jean, "Whatever will I do?"

Lara Jean blushes a little as she giggles.

"Uh make her watch DC movies beginning to end." Greg snaps in a playful way which makes it funnier because now Lara Jean just rolls her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a little extra Greg?" She asks.

Peter laughs at this statement as Greg responds, "Every damn day. And you know…"

Greg trails off as Emily walks past them to go the bus toilet. She doesn't even look in Greg's direction or show any for of emotion. In fact she looks like all the emotion she had-had already been sucked out of her.

Peter looks at Greg who is the one to show more emotion. He looks like he feels, bad.

Lara Jean senses that and may not know what happened but isn't stupid. She has always been good at gaging situations even if she didn't have the full context.

She takes a Tupperware out of her bag and opens it, square crunchies.

"Fudge and oatmeal crunchie?" She smiled at Greg, "I made them myself."

Greg peered at the Tupperware and smiled a little taking one.

Peter smiled at how Lara Jean did something, anything, to make his friend feel better.

Lara Jean turns and hands Peter the Tupperware, "Before you throw a fit that I didn't give you one." She rolls her eyes.

"You know me too well." Peter laughs and takes one. Greg's phone buzzes and he looks at it.

"Damn for real?" Greh says with excitement.

"What's up bro?" Peter asked as he ate his crunchie.

"Audrey lands tomorrow," Greg smiles, "She's home early."

"Lucky." Lara Jean says, "I wish Margot would come home early."

"She in Greenland right?" Greg says.

"Scotland idiot." Peter said because he know he has told him this multiple times.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Greg says then smiles at Peter, "You know Audrey would love to meet you."

Peter's grin also becomes wide, "Actually, you're right."

"You guys should come over during winter break and Largie you can meet my sister." Greg suggests and types to Audrey.

"I'll be happy to but one one condition." Lara Jea states.

Greg frowns at her as does Peter.

"Don't call me Largie in front of her." Lara Jean huff as Greg and Peter laugh.

For the remainder of the ride back to Adler, Lara Jean cuddles against Peter and they both fall asleep.

When finally they get to school, Lara Jean begins to text her dad that he can come pick her up.

Peter stops her, "I'll take you home Covey." Peter smiles taking her phone and typing to her dad that Peter would drop her off, "I want to come hang out with Kitty anyway." He hands her back the phone.

"She will love that." Lara Jean smiles and stands up to get out of the bus. When they walked out, Principle Thomas as outside ticking people off,as Miss Lenon had apparently had to rush home.

When Peter finally comes out Principle Thomas stop Peter.

"Ah Peter!" He says excitedly, "Good time I hope?"

Principle Thomas admired Peter. In fact he made it known to let people know that he favored him. Peter has brought a lot of boosters into the lacrosse team which did Segway into other sports at the school.

Peter also since playing had helped Adler High School be places back into the championship league now for the last three years. Before him, it had been a while since Adler High had seen a championship game.

Once Peter started winning games and then taking home the championship league trophy last year and also MVP of the year two years in a row, colleges started noticing and getting boosters to send money and gear and branded material to Adler. The most prominent of the colleges, UVC.

"Great time sir," Peter shook his hand, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiles, "Coach tells me that your grades have gone up in a lot of your subjects."

Peter smiles shyly because he knows it's all thanks to Lara Jean.

"Word on the street is you have been hanging out with Miss Song Covey." Oh another thing, Principle Thomas loves high school gossip the same way he loves money. Peter just nods. Thomas continues, "What a exemplary friendship. One of our top students you know. Only As, sometimes Bs but never seen a C…get it." Peter forces his laughter and then looks over to find Gen is talking Lara Jean.

What?

Peter's insides go hot again but this time he can feel it's nothing but fear. Peter decides to keep to Greg's advice "play it cool."

Where is Greg? Peter thinks.

"Uh Principle Thomas," Peter says looking at Lara Jean and noting that she does not look pleased, "I have to actually drop Lara Jean off at home."

"Oh of course," Principle Thomas smiles, "Responsible too. Ok well then off you go Peter."

Peter smiles at him and then walks Lara Jean as Gen walks a way with a giant grin on her face.

"Hi." Peter said to her playing it cool even though the look on Lara Jean's face says otherwise, "Ready to go?"

"Did you go to Gen's room last night?" Lara Jean asks with no indication of wasting anytime.

"Uh, yeah, but…" Peter starts trying to find the right words because now he feels his heart is pumping and his hands are sweaty.

"And you gave her my favorite scrunchie?"

Oh my god the fucken scrucnchie, Peter thought. He had forgotten about that but had also known that Gen was never random. She never did things just because, everything had a hidden agenda.

"Am I just a joke to you, Peter?"

"No, you're not." Peter says quickly trying to appeal to her understanding and sympathetic side, "You just don't understand the situation."

"No, I understand completely." Lara Jean says simply but you can hear the hint of disappointment and anger and hurt, "This is over," She points between her and Peter as she continues to say, "In every possible way."

Peter is shocked and his heart is still pumping but he won't let her just end it. Just as she is about to turn Peter stops her and says, "Hey Lara Jean, can we just talk about this? Let me drive you home, I'll explain."

"I would rather walk home." Peter thought those words hurt but the next words that came out of her mouth hurt more, "Actually, I'd rather drive myself than get into a car with you right now."

Lara Jean turns on her heel and walks away from him.

Peter turned to find that Gen was standing with a bunch of girls and she had watched the whole thing go down.

And she couldn't stop smiling...

**Authors note**

**I think scariest part of this for me was looking at Gen and everything she did to get to a point to make Lara Jean feel like Shit. What do you think. **

**I also wanted to explore this idea of boys who want to be with someone but can't because they rather just be known as these players and stuff. And also looking at when guys call chicks crazy it's like do they know that they are the reason? So that's what was happening with Emily and Greg. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**I will be posting 16 soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Love Lies**

Peter could not stop himself from going up to Gen and wanting to just shout and scream, and she stood there smiling brightly.

Peter stopped before going up to her and just looked at her, waiting for him. This is what she wanted. This is what would give her satisfaction. This was it. And he was not going to give it to her.

Peter decided that he would go home, let Lara Jean cool off. Try to call her and then maybe they could hang out.

She would forgive him.

It was Lara Jean.

She couldn't hold a grudge against him.

Could she?

Peter took his bag and walked to his Jeep and got in. All without looking at Gen. As he drove, he heard his phone buzz. When he got to the stop sign, he saw it was a missed call from Gen. When she phoned again…

Peter pressed end.

When Peter got home, he found his brother playing Fortnite and his mom in the kitchen with his aunt, Deniese sitting drinking wine.

"Peter!" Deniese exclaimed and got up to hug her nephew.

"Aunt Deniese?" Peter said frowning at his mom as Deniese hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be more excited to see your favorite aunt." Deniese laughed feigning hurt.

Peter grinned, "No I am," Peter said, "I just thought mom said you'd be going to Europe or something for Christmas."

"I was," Deniese said going to sit back at the kitchen, "But then I am reminded that I hate spending Christmas alone."

"Good reminder." Peters mom said and then went up to Peter, "How was the trip?"

Peter then remembered all the wonderful moment that easily turned sour.

So he settled for, "Interesting."

Peter's mom frowned but did not pry any further.

"I'm glad you are here for Christmas Aunt D." Peter smiled then went upstairs to clean out his bag. Before reaching the stairs he hears his aunt say, "He gets more handsome every time I see him." Peter smiles a little.

"Yes," Peter's mom sighs, "The girls are just swooning."

"I freakin bet." Deniese laughs, "You said he has a new girlfriend though?"

"Yes But I don't know if it's serious."

"What do you mean?"

"He dates this other awful girl for almost two years," Peter's mom said, "You remember I told you about Genevieve. Then she dumbs him and not even a week later, he's dating this smart little girl who looks like Genevieve would eat her for brunch."

Well that sums it up pretty well, Peter thought for a moment.

"Dana you're working yourself up," Peter could hear in his aunts tone that she was rolling her eyes, "The point of high school relationships is not that they are perfect it's that they are meant to be learning curbs for the future."

"D, you don't get it." Peters mom sighs and tries to whisper, "The way he was able to just move on so quickly without even a thought of how Genevieve would feel."

"I thought you hated Genevieve?"

"I do," Dana says, "But I love my son. And she made him happy. Not all the time, but sometimes. And now with Lara Jean, she makes him happier, but all the time."

"I have no idea what point you are trying to make." Deniese sounds defeated.

"Men move on so quickly," Dana says, "I don't want that to be my son."

"Are you drunk," Deniese said, "I see what you are doing Dana...Peter is not Grant-"

"Keep your voice down." Dana hissed to her sister.

"Now you listen to me Dana," Deniese snapped, "You may hide it from Owen and Peter but you have never been able to hide it from me." Deniese sighs, "I know it hurt. I know it still still hurts."

"He got married three weeks after our divorce was finalized." Dana hissed.

"She was pregnant." Deniese says simply, "And she's young. And she was having twins and also she comes from money."

"I hate that you know all of this."

"We did a deep dive remember," Deniese laughs, "The moment that little twelve year old tramp walked in here and you texted me I used all the resources to find out who this Gayle women is."

"Gayle isn't even an attractive name." Dana scoffed.

"But let's not lie she is an attractive young woman." Deniese said.

She was right, Peter thought back to when Gayle game over. She had long dark black hair. She had long legs and she was young. If Peter remembered correctly, she was only 25 when he met her. Peter's dad was 41 at the time.

"She is." Dana sighed, "And really smart. I heard she's trying to finish her masters now."

"With two two year olds?" Deniese frowned and then said, "I suppose Grant could look after them."

"Oh please," Dana scoffed, "When Peter was born, he only changed the kids diaper after he turned two months old. Owen, four months. Besides Grant is working with Gayle father in the business."

It was silent until Deniese asked, "Peter and Owen haven't met their younger brothers have they?"

Dana sighs, "I stopped trying to encourage a relationship with Grant and Peter and Owen a long time ago. It made Owen more sullen and made Peter a jerk."

"No you can say it Dana."

"Say what?"

"It made him an asshole." Deniese said.

Dana laughed a little until she said, "They are a lot angrier than me. And that's why I couldn't anger in front of them. It would just fuel their rage."

"But you do deserve to be angry." Deniese said, "Even two years later. You can be angry. Fifteen years of marriage can thrown away for what? The young girl with a tighter pelvis."

Dana laughs.

"And just because Peter moves on Dana," Deniese says, "Does not mean he is Grant. He is just means he is resilient."

"This is true," Dana says, "Afterall, she was the one to dumb him."

Later that night, Peter came down stairs as Dana and Deniese were still chatting and laughing.

"Mom, I'm just going out quickly," Peter grabbed his car keys from the counter, "I'll be back."

"Wait where you going?" Peters mom said.

"Leave the boy alone." Deniese said, "It's winter break."

"Yeah I'm just going to Lara Jeans quickly," Peter announced. He had tried to call her but she was not picking up. He had tried to text Kitty, but she was not responding.

Peter then settled for physically going to her house and would force her to hear his side.

"Oh awesome," Deniese said, "Can you pick up a pizza on the way." Deniese grabs her bag to take money out.

"Wait why are you going there," Dana said, "You just saw her."

Dana could also see the anxious look on Peter's face.

"What's wrong Peter?" Dana asked.

"Nothing mom!" Peter said taking the money from his Aunt.

"No you're going to tell me what's wrong right now!" Dana said, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Dana let him go see his girlfriend." Deniese said gently as Peter snapped, "The same way you can tell me that you think me jumping from Gen to Lara Jean reminds you of dad!"

"I told you he could hear us!" Dana hissed at her sister who looks shocked. Dana walked around the counter and tried to take Peter's hand who just shrugged her off, "Peter you weren't supposed to hear that."

"I'm not going to ever pretend like I'm perfect mom," Peter said, "But I am not dad!"

"That's not what I was trying to-" Dana started but Peter stopped her, "Lara Jean broke up with me today by the way. But I'm not going out now looking to jump to something else. I'm going out to go and fight for her." Peter did not plan his next words they just came out like word vomit, "Something dad would've never bothered to do with you!"

Dana's hand goes flying right up to Peter's cheek. At first it stings but then Peter's anger rises even more.

"Peter," Dana whispers with her hand over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes. Peter can see she immediately regrets her actions, "Peter I am so sorry."

Peter walks out the door and slams it behind him making his mom and Aunt jump.

"You definitely didn't say he could hear you." Deniese glares at Dana who just stands there dumbstruck.

Peter turns the engine off and looks at the house in awe. It had so many beautiful lights around it.

He got out the car and walked slowly to the door. As he walked to the door he tried to sum up what he was going to say.

"Lara Jean Nothing happened," he whispered to himself, "Gen and I loved each other but I don't feel like that anymore...no...I felt like I owed it to her to tell her how I feel...no...I…" Peter sighed and looked at the door, "This will either go very well or very bad." Peter knocked on the door.

To his delight Lara Jean answered but did not look pleased to see him. In fact she looked uncomfortable.

"Hey. We need to talk." Peter said.

Lara Jean looked inside and then said, "Not here." She came outside and closed the door behind her. Peter thought that if they were inside in the comfort of her space at least she'd be willing to listen. Now outside already cuts the conversation short.

Lara Jean went to go stand by the foot of the port he steps and Peter followed.

"Just so you know," Peter said standing directly in front of Lara Jean, "nothing happened between me and Gen last night."

"No what happened was is you went to her room in the first place." Lara Jean interjected. Peter did not like nor know this time of voice. It was like a mix between angry and hurt. Peter did not want her to be either.

"Look, Gen and I dated for a long time." Peter tried again, "Those feelings aren't just going to go away, we have history."

Peter thought about what he just said and wished he could take it back.

Just tell her how you feel Peter.

"I'm tired of being second best or fake best, I don't know-" Lara Jean said But Peter stopped her by saying, "No, No,No, you do not get it. Last night was-"

"Last night was a mistake." Lara Jean interjects as he is about to tell her the truth, "Physical stuff might not be a big deal to you, but to me, it is."

Peter was tired of this reputation. He was tired of the assumptions that people made. He was tired of this bias.

"Who says it's not a big deal to me?" He snaps at Lara Jean.

Who in turn snaps back, "Says every single guy in the bus! Clapping and praising you like a god, and you eat it up."

Peter then looks at him and sighs. She did have a point. He never meant for the bus thing to be a thing and for it to hurt her either. He had just wanted to sit with her on the bus.

"Okay. Look, I…" Peter said as she said defeated, "Peter, just leave." Peters stomach dropped when she said this. Peter would fight for her even if it meant denying her request for him to leave.

"Can we go inside and talk?" Peter begged.

He did not think it was possible for him to get more angry or for his stomach to drop even more that it already had. But Sanderson had made it possible by popping out of the blue and saying aggressively, "She asked you to leave, buddy!"

"I'm fine. Go back inside." Lara Jean said quickly. Peter frowned. Is this why she didn't allow him in the house because this guy was here.

"No, it's alright." Josh said in way that sounded cocky and arrogant.

"No, no. Are you serious now?" Peter said in disbelief and anger. Lara Jean looked between him and Josh and started to become withdrawn, "This isn't about Gen and me, it's about you and Josh!" She said nothing because Peter knew it was true, "Are you kidding me? This is the reason you broke up with me?You're still in love with this Bon Iver wannabe?"

"If Lara Jean broke up with you," Josh snapped at Peter, "it's because she's coming to the life-altering revelation that she's too good for you."

He was not wrong. Peter knew that Lara Jean is way too good for him. But more than that she was perfect, she was smart, she was understanding, she was compassionate, she was beautiful and she never made him feel less than.

"You're in love with Josh?" A tiny voice said from the doorway. Peter immediately recognizes the small girl from the times he had seen her walking in the hallway with Sanderson.

Margot Covey stood with Kitty looking completely taken aback and betrayed.

"Margot, no…" Lara Jean says and the tears begin to stream down her face. She runs up the porch steps as Margot walks back into the house and slams the door. Lara Jean turns to look at Peter and shouts, "Peter, go home!"

Who is Peter to argue with her. With a girl he ultimately believes means more to him than anyone ever has. A girl who he believes loves someone else.

"God. You were never second best." Peter states and then walks away to his car.

**Authors note**

**In the book there is a lot of emphasis on how close Peter is to his mom and I think it has a lot to do with the absent-ness of Mr Kavinsky. No their relationship is not about to become strained, I will be repairing it in Chapter 17. But I wanted to work on finding ways to include her more. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	17. Chapter17

**Hey guys **

**I am so sorry for the delayed post. Unfortunately my grandfather died last week which resulted in me taking a breaking from anything and everything related to the internet. Thank you for your patients and understanding. Without further ado: Chapter 17. **

**Chapter 17- Broken **

Peter knocked on the door and a short and beautiful women opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Peter." Mrs Stanfeild answered, "Greg! Peter is here. Come in dear." Mrs Stanfeild pulled Peter into the warm house, "Are you ok honey?"

"Kavinsky!" Greg said coming down the stairs. He looked at Peter and realized something was wrong from his red puffy eyes, "Dude have you been crying?"

"Peter!" Another voice said from the kitchen. Audrey walked into the foyer and smiled at Peter until she too saw his eyes, "oh my god what's wrong?"

Peter kept quiet and just looked at Greg who looked concerned. Peter had only cried twice in front of his friends. Once when he thought he dislocated his shoulder and couldn't play for a while but turned out to be a minor injury. And two when he told Greg that his dad had bounced.

So Greg decided to be proactive.

"Mom!" He said, "We are gonna go to the pool house and chill."

"What?" Mrs Stanfeild said frowning, "I thought we were about to watch a game with your father."

"Do you really want to watch a game?" Audrey raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Of course not." Mrs Stanfeild said, "But if you two are not there then Aston and Georgina have to suffer alone."

Ashton and Georgina were Greg's youngest twin sisters. They are a yeast older than Owen but go to the same middle school. Ashton was more into sports so didn't mind watching the game.

"You know they will be good," Audrey said, "Ash loves watching the game with daddy. And Georgie is on her phone anyway. So they good."

Mrs Stanfeild looked at Peter and took his hand, "I just made dinner. Should I fix you a plate?"

"I'm good Mrs S," Peter tried to smiles, "I'm sorry for barging in like this."

"You know you are always welcome." Mrs Stanfeild smiles and then they all heard a whistle come from the tv room, "I would say go greet Mr S but you know how he have that don't disturb me during a game policy."

"Which means we are going to the pool house." Greg said, "Come on Kavinsky."

Peter followed as did Audrey and when finally they got to the pool house Peter told them everything.

About 15 minutes later, Audrey's eyes are wide yet disapproving.

"Let me get this right," she says, "You used a girl who used to like you to make the girl you used to date jealous. She was happy to be used as long as it looked like she liked you in front of another guy who she used to love. Am I missing anything?" Peter shook his head, Audrey then continues, "You eventually got your ex to want you back but you don't want her. You want Lara Jean, But she doesn't want you, she wants the other guy who used to date Lara Jeans sister."

"That sounds summed up." Greg states and then gets up to switch on his Playstation.

Audrey stands up too, "We need to get high." She opens a drawer and takes out a bag of weed with scissors and paper.

Greg frowns, "Was that there the whole time?"

Audrey says nothing and sits down next to Peter, "And what's the deal with your mom?"

Peter looked at Audrey as he had not said anything to them about his mom.

"Your mom called my mom." Audrey shrugged, "You should probably know better than thinking that they don't talk."

Peter sighs, "I think the thing with my mom made me more angry than I was before I got to Lara Jean's house."

Audrey assembles the joint together as she says, "What happened?"

"My mom just said something about me in relation to my dad." Peter shrugged and looked at the screen, "I don't wanna talk about it. Please."

"Ok well we have to talk about one of your issues," Audrey shrugged and continues to make a joint, "and the one I'm going to with is Lara Jean. Actually relationships."

Greg rolls his eyes and starts playing a game on Play Station. Audrey grabs the controller from her brother.

"What the hell!" Greg snaps.

"Shut up!" Audrey says, "Listen to me both of you," She sighs before saying, "Gone are the days where you think you can use girls for you own selfish gain. Both of you did that this year and both of you felt what happens when the consequence turns around to bite you in the ass."

"You literally told me to use someone to make Gen jealous though." Peter frowned at Audrey.

"I took a feminist class this past semester," Audrey shrugged, "Upon reflection I've decided to give you a little more progressive advice"

Both Peter and Greg looked at each other and then frowned at Audrey who continued and said, "I know what I said and it was wrong." Audrey sighed, "But this Peter you know that you shouldn't have made your relationship fake." Peter looks down as Audrey continues to say, "But also you should've told Gen sooner it was over and that's that. And you should have also told her that you love Lara Jean."

"Whoa Love-" Peter's eyes went wide this was the second person to bring up the notion of love.

"Audrey lets calm down a little," Greg rolls his eyes, "Peter is not in love with Largie. Deep like maybe but not in love. I know my best friend," Greg chuckles, "Yeah sure he hangs out with her more than he did with Satan's love child, yeah sure he gets this goofy look on his face when he talks about her to us instead of the stressed out one he used to get. Yeah sure when he looks at her he gets this weird look on his face that no one else understands…"

"I speak about my dad to her." Peter frowned and whispered almost as if he was talking to himself, "She also knows me...but like knows me. She loves when I study and get good grades. When I do mess up with school she doesn't laugh at me, she just helps me again with all the patients in the world. She loves hearing about lacrosse and how much it means to me. She loves playing Fortnite with Owen and gets on great with my mom. She loves my friends."

"I won't lie I love Largie too!" Greg grinned.

"So do I…" the moment it left Peter's lips, he couldn't take it back. In fact he didn't want to.

Audrey smiles at Peter as does Greg who says, "Gotcha."

Greg knew how Peter felt but as he said he knew his best friend. It was just a matter of getting him there.

Peter couldn't help but smile at his friends and then sigh, "She loves Sanderson though and she is not talking to me."

"Fuck Sanderson," Audrey takes the joint and starts lighting it, "You have just got to fight for her."

"Are you allowed to smoke in here?" Peter says as Audrey takes a puff and as Greg's phone buzzes.

Audrey shrugs and continues to smoke. Greg looks at his phone and his eyes go wide before rapidly tapping on his phone and looking at something else before saying, "Are you sure you didn't smash Largie?"

"What?" Peter looks confused.

Audrey frowns before grabbing the phone and then in shock gives the joint to Greg as she looks at something at the phone in shock.

"What are you guys looking at?" Peter asked.

"Wait before you give him the phone." Greg takes a drag of the joint before handing it to Peter, "I know you hate smoking but your ass is going to need it."

Peter takes the joint frowning but also takes the phone. After looking straight at the phone a part of him wished he could have taken a huff of the cigarette first.

His whole facial expression fell as he watched him and Lara Jean making out in the hot tub. His one hand was in her hair the other was invisible in the water so it could have been anywhere, but Peter knew that his hand was on her lover back. But the issue is the video was now on Instagram and was being interpreted sexually, when everything that happened in the hot tub was romantic.

It was in a page called Shaderoom Teens (Adler High Edition). Peter hated that page. It was created more than a two years ago and had over 8000 followers, some of which weren't even Adler High students. The creator was anonymous as well as its contributors. Principle Thomas tried to banish the page but because he did not know who it was, it was difficult. He did promise to bring in a forensic investigation team but that never happened.

Every one he knew had been exposed on that page.

Audrey for kissing a girl at a party…

Greg for being wasted on the couch and then being thrown in the pool (that was a video that went vial).

Trevor and Sarah has video on of them fighting.

Chris for multiple things. But with Chris she would just get a portrait posted of her and the captions would be something that she allegedly did. But no concrete evidence.

Emily vomiting in a toilet.

Cheerleaders falls and gross moments.

School clubs partying, smoking or public indecency.

Teachers who made fools of themselves.

Everyone.

And this was not Peter's first time…

But this was Lara Jeans.

"Oh shit!" Peter said taking his phone out and seeing the multitude of Instagram notifications.

Audrey quickly snatched his phone from him and said, "Don't text her!"

"What!"

"That's the worst thing you can do," Audrey said, "You both just had a fight. She's probably emotional already. And chances are she hasn't even seen it yet. Besides you're a little high,"

"No I'm not."

Audrey takes the joint from Peter's hand and puts it in his mouth,"Yes you are."

Peter drags the weed and gets a full head spin the moment he does.

"Audrey is right think about it tomorrow." Greg says.

"What if she calls?" Peter asks.

"Then you answer!" Audrey says, "But trust me the last thing she wants is you consoling her."

The next morning Peter woke up on the pool house couch next to Greg. He got up, has breakfast with Greg's family before he left to go and face the wrath of his mom back home.

When he walked into the house slowly, he tried not to make a noise for his mom to hear.

"I'm doctor!" Peter jumped as he heard his aunts voice from the kitchen. He turned to find her making coffee, "I wake up early."

Peter sighed.

"Sit!" She commanded and Peter obliges sifting at the breakfast bar.

"Look I'll apologize to mom and-"Peter began but Deniese stopped him by saying, "Do you know I almost had my medical license revoked." Peter frowned because he didn't, "When we were growing up: me, your mom and your uncle Danny," Peter's uncle Daniel, Danny, had died a year before his parents split. He was the oldest and had worked in construction. He had just gotten engaged to a young lawyer named Belinda and they were planning on moving up here near mom before he got sick. It wasn't long before the cancer became terminal and he had asked his sisters to grant him permission to be drugged and die in his sleep.

"We were the three musketeers but believe it or not your mom and your uncle made me feel like I could never live on the edge," Deniese poured her nephew a cup of coffee and handed it to him, "When your uncle died I had just become a medical intern. Before he passed on he said to me, "D that bastard that married our is cheating on her. I can tell. Don't be a little bitch do something about it"", Deniese chuckles a little before saying, "He didn't wake up the next morning. I was so wrapped up in grief and comforting Belinda and making sure your mom was ok that I didn't even think about what Danny had said," Deniese sips her coffee before saying, "One day after the funeral I was at UVC picking up some book in the library… mind you I kept asking for a sign from Danny letting me know that he's good. That he's made it to heaven. Trust my brother and his wicked sense of humour to lead me to the library and catch Gayle and your father there hooking up like if teenagers." Peter is blank and says nothing, "I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. So I retreated, swore at my brother and came over for dinner. I don't know if you remember but there were times that your father was always wildly sick. Always vomiting and using the bathroom,"

"Oh my god what did you do?" Peter couldn't help but smile a little because during that period Owen and Peter would always break out in laughter when their father ran to the bathroom.

"I gave him fast acting over the counter laxatives every time I came over," Deniese shrugged, "I crushed it and snuck it in his food."

"You drugged my dad?"

"I drugged a cheating bastard," Deniese said, "Eventually your father figured it out. And one night when I came over in front of your mom, told her that He would be reporting me. I wouldn't be able to practice medicine ever again. So in front of your father, I told your mom the truth." Peter did not know this part of the story, he had always assumed that Peter's dad had just fine clean, "Your mom cried and cried and cried… and begged for it not to be true. And it was. She stopped crying and said, 'I need you to leave. I don't want my sons to see you like this. Especially Peter.'" Deniese sighed and then said, "He begged her to stay. He begged her to forgive him."

Peter couldn't help but feel heavy.

"You are like your father in so many ways," Deniese said, "And that might not sit well with you. But it's good things that you possess. Your father is not honest, he's not loyal and above all he can really be a piece of shit. Those qualities he doesn't have, you do." Deniese said, "He did fight for your mom Peter, she just didn't want him to fight. Because she didn't want you and your brother to see what an unhealthy relationship looks like."

Deniese took her mug and went over to Peter, "Think about that before say the things you said last night, ever again." She pats his shoulder before leaving the room.

Peter hear another pair of footsteps walk in. Peter turns and looks to see his mom standing in her robe.

Peter walks up to her and hugs hers her tightly, "I am so sorry mom."

Peter's mom holds her son, "You are so grounded this break."

Part of being grounded was that Peter was revoked of his cellphone privileges this break. So he couldn't even contact Lara Jean to see how she was doing.

"Duh dumbass," Peter told himself, "If she has seen it, she definitely hates you."

Even though Peter loved her.

He was allowed on his MacBook, for school, so Peter was able to log onto Instagram and check the post.

There were were 500 likes and even more comments.

Some of them read:

**Omg I know that girl, it's Lara Jean. **

**Lara Jean Covey is down like that? I'm definitely sliding into those DMs. Who knows her handle? **

**Peter Kavinsky is dating her?? Why? **

**People fall pregnant easily in hot tubs. The temp in the water is just right. Don't know how good Lara Jean would look pregnant. **

**Isn't that Lara Jean girl friends with that home wrecker Christine? Well I suppose Lara Jean did wreck PK and Gens relationship. They were really #CoupleGoals **

**Peter slammed his hand in the desk hard. He was angry. He was livid and he was ready to punch someone anyone. **

However he opted for doing the one thing he should have done a long time ago.

He reported the post.

He did this because he loves Lara Jean and he did not want to hurt her any further.

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Cameron Boyce. My grandfather died on the same day as him which made me more emotional. I grew up watching that kid shine and make me laugh. My little sister is obsessed with Decendants, so it hit us a little than it should have. How ever this past week has really helped me reflect on the prospect of talent and passion. **

**Both my grandfather and Cameron May have been on different levels but they were both very passionate in anything and everything they did. The one death is more personal to me but I'm using them both to reach out to anyone that's reading this and saying: if you have a skill or a goal or a talent or feel strongly about something (a cause and such), get passionate about it and stay passionate about it. **

**I love you all and chapter 18 will be here soon. **


	18. Chapter18

**Chapter 18- broken strings **

Peter spent the rest of his break only going onto his laptop to report the post. Which was taken down a little after it was posted.

Other than that, his mom still had his phone so we was grateful that he didn't have to deal with thousands of text messages pertaining the video. Especially from Gen.

However he would have loved to try and contact Lara Jean but couldn't because deep down he knew she wouldn't answer.

Peter spent most of his time with his mom, his aunt and his brother. One day during the break they went up Maryland for a couple of days to visit his uncle Danny's tombstone as Maryland was where Peter's mom, Deniese and Danny was born.

It was amazing because Peter and Owen had not been to Maryland in a while and he was glad to get out of town for a little bit. His mom and him also worked on ensuring that any damage that had been made in their relationship was mended.

They spent Christmas in Maryland too which was fitting because of the friends that his mom and aunt had made growing up had invited them to Christmas dinner. They were happy because Dana hated cooking and Deniese could not cook.

The day before school was meant to start again, Peter and his family drove home and his aunt got straight into a cab and went home as she had work the next morning.

When Peter unlocked the door there were Christmas presents sitting on the counter in the kitchen. This confuses both Peter and Owen as they received all their gifts in Maryland.

Dana took her coat off as she said, "Ah Mrs Steel from next door did say there was a delivery for you boys."

Owens grin widened as he walked to the gifts but Peter frowned at his mom who just shrugged and went to go and boil the kettle.

Owen looked at the tag on the one present and frowned, "They are from Dad."

Peter went up to his brother and looked at the tiny tag which held a picture of his father, Gayle and their two small sons on the card. On the other side it read "hey little PK. Hope your Christmas was amazing. I miss you. Love Dad, Gayle, Everett and Clayton."

Peter's blood began to boil as much as the water in the kettle and his mom could see that. She went up her son and took the tag from him to read it. Her eyes filled with what seemed like tears for two seconds and then she shook her head.

"Owen do you want to open yours?" She asked Owen who just shook his head.

"Ok then," Dana said turning into her proactive self, "It's late now. But I'll just put these out and make sure that the mail man comes to get them tomorrow."

Peter looks at his mom and smiles a little. Dana places her hand on her sons cheek and then says, "Why don't you invite Lara Jean for some hot chocolate. Im sure she'd love a cup."

"Then she can bring those amazing cookies of her." Owen says now forgetting about the presents as does Peter because now hearing Lara Jeans name made his heart drop.

"Even if I could," Peter sighs, "I don't even think she'd answer."

"Well why can't you?" Dana frowns and then opens the drawer in the kitchen to hand her son his phone back, "You have a phone again?"

Peter smiles a little as he takes the phone but then sits down, "She is so mad at me mom. And I think she likes someone else."

Dana could see how much her son was hurt and how much he actually cared about Lara Jean. Peter knew that his mom did sometimes fear his loyalty and how things could shift so easily that he would be left in the dark.

"Then it's her loss." Dana said playing with Peter's hair, "You are one of the most amazing people I know."

"You have to say that you are my mom." Peter rolls his eyes.

"True," Dana said, "But if we are being honest, if we had to go ask other people what they think of you they'd probably say the same thing."

Dana then walks out the room leaving Peter alone with Owen.

"You good little bro?" Peter asks Owen.

"I'm good," Owen smiles, "You?"

"I'll be ok."

Owen is about to turn to leave but he turns back his brother and says, "I like Lara Jean Peter. I hear what mom is saying. But she's great. And she makes you happy." Peter is a little taken aback by this confession that he doesn't know what more to say.

Owen starts chuckling, "Can you believe we have brothers named Everett and Clayton."

Peter can't help but laugh and say, "We're definitely the cool brothers."

Owen goes up to his brother and high fives him before walking towards the den probably to play with his new video game.

Peter switches on his phone and immediately thinks about what his brother said based on his wallpaper of Lara Jean. The moment is ruined by text messages being flood in, notifications popping up as well as missed calls from multiple people

Most of the texts and missed calls are from Gen.

**Peter I saw the video. Oh my god. Are you ok? **

**I definitely think Chris did something like this. She's always had a vendetta against you. **

**The cheerleaders said they would look into who did it. **

**I miss you why aren't you texting me back. **

**My dad has been acting really weird lately**. **Remember when I told you that I think he's doing something he shouldn't last year. The same right now. **

**Hey Merry Christmas. Want me to come over later for desert? **

And they go on and on and never stop. She was making assumptions on the video based on how she felt but he did think back to that night at the ski trip and if anyone saw her at the party or where she had been that night. Peter knew that Gen had her vices but would she stoop this low?

He did however feel bad for her when it came to her parents. Gens father had always been a person who went to the country club, had one too many and did some crazy shit that wasn't handled very well.

One time, Greg invited Peter to come with him to the country club with his parents. They were trying to find a way to get some drinks to their hotel room without being asked their age or for their IDs. Peter walked into the bar and found Gens dad sitting with another woman full on making out with her. The woman was not Gens mom. Obviously.

He has never told Gen because well Gens mom found out. That almost led to a divorce but Peter is unsure what happened because well Gens mom stayed and they seemed fine right before Gen and Peter broke up.

There were other messages from Greg and Audrey and other people he knew. One from Trevor saying merry Christmas. But none from Lara Jean.

That made Peter a little more miserable.

The next day Peter drives to school because he knows Lara Jean will not want a ride from him. In the car this makes him more than a little anxious to see her. When Peter drops Owen off at school, he sees Kitty standing with a bunch of girls and decides that he could still talk to her right.

Kitty sees him and runs up to him.

"Hey Owen." Kitty says as she runs past him to Peter. She looks angry, "Why haven't you called yet?"

Peter is taken back because he didn't think that Lara Jean would want to be called and also the advice that Audrey gave seemed solid until he had his phone confiscated.

"It's little complicated." Peter says struggling to find the words.

"No it's not." Kitty frowns, "It's as easy as picking up your phone and calling Lara Jean and saying hey I miss you let's go for machine cherry cola."

"Kitty you don't get it-"

"No you don't get it," Kitty interrupted, "Lara Jean has been the most annoying person this entire Christmas break. All sad and depressed and stuff. It's draining."

"She was sad and depressed?" Peter frowns, "What about Sanderson?"

"What about him," Kitty rolls his eyes, "Lara Jean is a lot of things but she isn't in the business of taking the one boy that has always and probably will always love Margot. In fact when I sent the letters out and I sent his as a joke."

"Wait!" Peters eyes widen, "You sent the letters? All five letters?"

"Ugh," Kitty rolls her eyes, "Yes I sent the letters. Yes Lara Jean almost killed me during break when she found out. That's old news."

"Kitty why would send them?"

"Fine," Kitty sighs, "I messed up. But I was tired of Lara Jean hanging out with like one person everyday if it wasn't me. And I wanted to hang out with my other friends. Then I could see in the parking lot that you liked her and that she liked you."

"I was still with my ex then Kitty." Peter explains.

"So," Kitty shrugs, "and Yet you responded to the letter without thinking about it. And now you both love each other."

"What?" Peter whispers.

"Peter at the end of the day," Kitty sighs, "You can be up and arms that Josh was at our house the night you and Lea Jean had that dumb fight about who likes who but from where I stand she was mad because she thinks you like Gen and you were mad because you think she likes Josh. If you are both feeling insecure about how the other feels, then well it's clear that the getting mad is because you like each other." Kitty opens her side pocket and hands him his smoothie.

"But I didn't drive you today?" Peter states.

"Consider it payment for tomorrow's drive." Kitty smiles and begins to walks away but stops to looks at Peter, "I don't regret sending those letters. And I think Lara Jean doesn't regret you reading it either." She then walks away.

Peter then stood there knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Today, you get the girl who wrote you a love letter back.

Peter drove into his school parking lot and avoiding anyone and everyone. Greg was standing at his car talking to a bunch of girls. He walked past Trevor who was talking to Pammy. Trevor tried to greet Peter but Peter was in a rush.

He past a bunch of cheerleaders who were giggling and looking at him but he paid them no mind. He just needed to get to Lara Jean and speak to her and stop all of the tip toeing.

I want her and I want her to tell me that she wants me.

As I walk in the passage way where her locker is situated, Lara Jean is storming in my direction trying to get past me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey." He held her shoulders but she pushed back, "What's going on?"

"You didn't even say it wasn't true?" She shouted moving away from him. Peter had never seen her this mad before, "You just let everyone think we had sex? I bet you're happy the video leaked." She began walking away as Chris came up to him holding a piece of paper.

Peter unfolded it and saw what he was dreading. It was a screen grab of the hot tub video.

"You gonna do something about this?"

And without thinking Peter said out loud, "Hey, everyone, listen up." People who were gathered around Lara Jeans locker now looked at Peter. Some even took their phones out to record him and Peter didn't care, "Not that it's anyone's business, but nothing happened in the hot tub. If I hear anybody talking about Lara Jean or that video, I'm gonna kick your asses. You understand?" Some people stepped back from Peter knowing full well that his control especially with the Lacrosse team. And even though Trevor and Greg were not on terms they wouldn't mind being dick heads at his command.

Peter walked past Chris who clapped at him and said sarcastically, "Nice job, Kavinsky!"

Peter waved her off desperately wanting to go and speak to Lara Jean who watched the whole engagement. She blinks before turning around.

Peter stops her and says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He bent down slightly to look at her, "Look, I am really sorry about everything. If I knew who did this…"

"I know who did it." She snaps at him still angry, "So should you."

Peter sighs. He didn't want to suspect Gen. in fact he had tried not to think about this video still being a source of conversation.

"Yeah, okay. Let me talk to her, okay?" He asked.

"No." She snaps once more, "This is a fight I have to handle myself."

Peter just stood there shell shocked as Lara Jean stormed away. The one thing that Peter has avoided for the last couple of months was any confrontation between Gen and Lara Jean that he couldn't control. And now he would not be able to control this because Lara Jean had now put her foot down…

And there was nothing Peter could do.

**Honestly I didn't think I would get this out today but here we are. Lol. **

**Thank you for all the lovely messages of condolences. I really appreciate the love guys. **

**And I think just for the love I'll have Chapter 19 very very soon. **


	19. Chapter19

**Chapter 19-The kids are alright**

Peter spent the rest of the day dwelling on the fact that he had not had a chance to speak to Lara Jean and that no one had seen her.

On his way to the cafeteria he stopped at her locker but no one was there. He then continued towards the cafeteria where he bumped into Chris.

"Hey," he said to Chris who just frowned, "Have you seen Lara Jean?"

"Not since this morning no." Chris shrugged and as Peter was about to walk away Peter stopped him, "Peter Wait!"

Peter turned to look at Chris.

"Look," Chris sighed, "I'm not going to pretend like you and I have had the most amazing relationship in the world...despite the fact that you dated my cousin for two years and had sex with her in my moms basement-"

"Wait you know about that?" Peters eyes are wide.

"Oh please," Chris snaps, "My grandmother knows about that. It's not like you were being quite." Chris then sighs, "Point being is is...when you with Gen you were almost unbearable. I used to talk shit about you to anyone who would listen at least once a freakin day." She then steps closer to Peter and Peter can genuinely see the sincerity in her eyes, "I wasn't jumping for joy when you and LJ started but I wasn't mad either. You made her happy. You made her have more fun. You made her go to parties. You made her just want more out of life than just sitting in a corner and reading a book." Peter smiles a little, "I don't know if you've noticed though all of those things go away if you take my vindictive cousin back."

"Why don't you say what you need to say to my face!" Someone snaps from behind Peter. Peter turns to find an angry looking Gen and confused Emily standing in front of a now shell shocked Peter and an annoyed Chris.

"Ok sure." Chris shrugs and steps up to Gen, "You're a vindictive bitch. Feel better now that you know how I feel?"

"Oh my god Chris!" Gen snaps, "When are you going to stop being jealous of me?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Chris asked, "Aren't you going to jail for releasing child pornograpy on Instagram."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Gen snapped looking around at the people who have stopped to look at the encounter.

"Oh please Gen," Chris rolls her eyes, "Spare us the please I'm innocent look. The only guy on this planet earth to love you and tolerate you starts to love someone who is directly the opposite of you and then all of a sudden there's a video on that stupid page of them making out!" Chris huffs, "Seems a little too convenient in my opinion!"

"How would I have released that video," Gen flips her hair, "I was with Emily the whole night."

"No you weren't." Greg says from behind Emily and comes into view, "Emily was with me all night."

"I meant at the party!" Gen snaps at Greg.

"But-" Greg begins But Emily snaps at him and says, "Can you shut up!"

"At the end of the day Gen," Chris shrugs, "You can clear your name all you want and attempt to make sure that your tracks are cleared...but I know and deep down you know that...Peter knows too." Chris then looks at Peter and then back at Gen, "And you also know that he loves Lara Jean more than he will ever love you."

Peter doesn't know if it's the love comment or the fact that Chris called her bluff, but Gen then jumps for Chris who just laughs as Peter quickly grabs her before she can hurt Chris.

"Ok, whoa whoa whoa," Peter says pulling her into the nearest classroom, "Calm down Gen!"

"Did you not hear what she said to me!" Gen snaps looking at Peter with nothing but rage.

"Every word," Peter says and then sighs, "Gen I need to know...was it you?"

"No!" Gen snaps and then tears fill her eyes, "But I'm glad they did because now you can see how she's not so innocent since you have a type."

"Gen I was in the hot tub with her!" Peter says, "You didn't prove anything to anyone but that you are vindictive."

"I didn't fucken post it Peter!" Gen snaps and then turns away to the door she breaths and then looks at Peter, "I hope she's enough. Because I clearly wasn't."

"You were everything Gen," Peter says, "Until you left me!"

Gen looks shell shocked as Peter walked straight past her and out the classroom.

That afternoon Peter walked into the locker room to find that the tension between Greg and Trevor had still not subsided.

Peter sighed and thought that fixing things with Lara Jean was the soul mission of today but he supposed that amending the ties with the two people who always had his back could be a better alternative. In that they could also fix Shit with each other.

"Ayo Pike," Peter said walking to his locker and opening it, "Do you remember when you and I became friends in the sixth grade?"

"Yeah." Trevor grumbled But still didn't look at Peter. Greg was pretending to busy himself with his shoe laces.

"How we said that we would be the most popular kids at school and we didn't make it so." Peter chuckled a little. Trevor said nothing, "But then this weird kid from Charlottesville transfered here."

"Weird kid," Trevor starts to chuckle a little, "That weird kid was only weird cause he was so damn loud."

"But you still went up to him and made him come sit with us!" Peter said putting his lacrosse t-shirt on.

"He had cold fries for lunch." Trevor said then looked at Greg who was staring at them, "Girls always laughed around him."

"Girls still laugh." Peter turns to see his friend looking at each other and then try to look away. Peter takes this chance, "You even went quoting Ludacris. What was that song again Trevor?"

"Lifestyles so rich and famous, Robin Leach will get jealous Half a million for the stones…" Trevor said smiling a little and Peter continued by saying, "Takin' trips from here to Rome…" They looked at Greg who just smirked and together they shouted, "So If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home!"

They start laughing and Peter high fives Greg. Greg then looks at Trevor and says, "Man Pammy is great."

Trevor smiles a little.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like crap Pike," Greg said, "Honestly Shit has been changing so much couldn't keep up." Greg sighs, "Between the new house, and Audrey and college and my familyhaving difficulty with her coming out-"

"Wait what?" Peter and Trevor say together.

"Yeah," Greg sighs, "I mean I always knew but I never asked. She came out as lesibian to my mom and my dad and my grandma…and it didn't go well."

"But she was over there for break?" Peter said.

"Yeah But she would avoid anything and everything family related," Greg sighed, "Didn't you notice she didn't want to watch the game. When have we ever known Audrey to skip out on hanging with my old man." Greg looked defeated, "she even left early and shit back to New York. I mean I love my sister and I just want her to be happy. And she came out to me officially first and I was happy because I knew that she could be happy with someone you know." Greg sighs, "But I never thought my parents and my grandma never thought like that."

"Man," Trevor says sitting next to Greg and patting his back, "I'm really sorry man."

Peter looked at Greg and then said, "Your parents will come around G. It's Audrey. They love her too much to not come around." Peter then says, "Everyone should be allowed to love who they want."

"You sound like Lara Jean." Trevor said and then asked, "Was it really Gen?"

Peter knows exactly what he is talking about gaging from his voice. But Greg answers from him, "Of course it was her. Who else takes videos of people making out in a hot tub and posts it without an agenda."

Peter scratches his forehead before sitting next to Greg and saying, "Man I loved that girl so much."

"You did!" Greg and Trevor said together.

"Now I don't even know what that part of my life looked like." Peter sighs.

"You went through all the trouble of trying to get her back only to fall for Largie," Greg grins, "Baby that's Jesus."

They all laugh as that was something that Audrey and Greg's mom would say.

"What are you gonna do?" Trevor asked.

Peter shrugs and looks at his friends, "She won't even talk to me." Peter sighs, "Today was the first time we spoke since the ski trip and the only thing she could say is she is going handle the video personally."

"I heard about that!" Greg sighed, "Apparently Gen was tripling there too."

"I don't even want to know." Peter sighs and then looks at Trevor and high fives him, "Good for you for making it official with Pammy."

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Trevor smiles, "And she genuinely gets me." Trevor then stands up, "You're Kavinsky, you know what you need to do with Lara Jean."

"He's right bro." Greg said standing next Trevor, "She's makes you happy."

"And smarter." Trevor Grinned.

"And late!" They turned to see coach gridding at the door way, "Kavinsky the boys still haven't started their laps! Now because of you they can run three extra laps." Greh and Trevor groan until Coach snaps, "PIKE! STANFEILD! Why are you still sitting there! Our first game is next week! Get your asses up and starting running."

Peter closer his locker and starts jogging out the locker room with his friends, "You won't believe this But I have two little brother called Everett and Clayton."

"Why do they sound like little shits." Greg says and despite the fact that they have to run, they laugh.

After practice, Peter moves the goal post to the side as he always does and he feels her before he sees her.

When he turns, he sees her walking slowly towards him. Peter's heart beats faster than it ever has in his life.

"Hey." Peter said.

"Hi. I have to tell you something." She said in the most blaze and casual way.

Peter begins walking towards her and says, "Okay."

"I drove here." She said simply.

Peter stops and looks at Lara Jean in shock. "Really?" For as long as he knew Lara Jean, she hated driving. The first time that Kitty met him, she was pulling out the lot and that seemed to be the beginning of all their story, "Wow, that's... that's… that's great, congrats."

"Thanks." Lara Jean says and turns. As she turns Peter sees a piece of paper in her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He says and she turns to look at him. Peter slowly walks towards her and asks her, "What's in your hand?"

"Oh, uh," She stutters and looks at her hand, "nothing."

"Oh, it's nothing?" Peter is now in front of her and she smiles as she tries to fight him playfully. Peter eventually gets the paper and opens it.

_**Dear Peter **_

_**I want you to know…**_

Peter than thinks, this whole thing started because he read a letter he was never meant to get. It started off rocky and fake and then questionably real. Neither of them knew that it would lead them to this moment and neither of them knew it would be so difficult. Peter wanted them to start right, with both of them giving each other real and a fair chance at love. Without the fake and without the terms and conditions.

"Um you know what," Peter said, "If you want me to read that," he hands it back to her, "you need to give that to me."

"Um…" Lara Jean looks shy but all too willing to oblige to his request which gives Pete hope until she says, "Can you turn around?" She looks down before looking into his eyes and saying, "Please."

Peter smiles a little but turns around. He feels a little stressed as Lara Jean begins reading, ""Dear Peter,

I need you to know that..."" she stops and Peter gets nervous more so when she taps him on his shoulder so he can turn around. Peter turns to look at her, "I need you to know that I like you Peter Kavinsky," she looking deeply into Peter's eyes as she says the words that make Peter's heart beat even faster, "And not in a fake way. And so I guess that's all I came here to say."

She tries to turns but Peter stops her by saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Don't I get to say something?"

Lara Jean looks shy but she stays put and looks at Peter through her long lashes. So Peter continues, "The reason that I went to Gen's room that night,

was to tell her that it's over, because…" Peter breathes hard before he says the words that he should have said a long time ago. He doesn't care if she says it back. He doesn't care if she responds badly to it. All he knows is that he was going to tell her the truth no matter what and he was finally relieved, "because I'm in love with you, Lara Jean.Only you."

Lara Jean blinks and smiles a little and looks at Peter as she says, "You're what?"

Peter can't help but smile at Lara Jean before stepping forward to try and kiss her before she stops him.

"Wait... How do we do this?" She asks sincerely.

This confuses Peter, "What do you mean?"

"What do you put into a contract for a real relationship?" She asks innocently which Peter finds cute.

"Nothing." Peter laughs and then says in a serious manner, "You gotta trust." He moves closer to her and hold her waist bringing her a little closer, "You gonna break my heart, Covey?"

And the reality was that if she ever did, he doesn't think he would be able to handle it. But here in all her glory, Peter know that this was more endgame than he could have ever imagined with Gen.

They didn't need a contract because you don't fall in love with someone and contractualise this love, you go with it and hope that one one else or nothing else can come in between him and the girl he now loves.

Peter leans down and kisses her and all he sees is fireworks.

**Authors note **

**Don't fret...I have a bonus chapter for you lovelies!! So stay tuned. **


	20. BonusChapter

**Bonus Chapter **

Peter sat on Lara Jeans bed reading notes from her chem book as she sat at her desk profusely writing more notes on Spanish.

"How much notes do I really need Covey?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"The problem is you think those are enough which proves that they aren't nearly as enough as they should be." Lara Jean smiles at her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Peter thought. Yes, boyfriend. He was her boyfriend.

It had been a little over two weeks since the video drama. Since him and the boys made up. And most importantly since Peter had said I love you to Lara Jean. She had not said it yet, but Peter remained patient.

After their kiss on the field, Peter had thought it would pop up when they went to the cafe or even when they were sitting alone in the living room afterwards watching a movie. But he figured that Lara Jean is a romantic, she would most likely do it when he least expected it.

"I already got a B for Spanish last week." Peter said proudly.

"That was a section of a test." Lara Jean rolled her eyes.

Peter frowned, "All these tests that they give us is so stupid don't you think?"

"No," Lara Jean shrugs as she continues to scribble notes on paper, "SATs are coming up. They need us to be prepared for anything."

Peter always felt uneasy when people brought up the SATs or college or anything to do with the future outside of Adler. Somehow he had never spoken about it with Gen, he did not want to make he mistake with the girl he loves.

"Lara Jean can I ask you something?" Lara Jean out the pen down and looked at Peter. He never called her Lara Jean unless it was serious.

"Sure?"

"What do you want to be when you are done school?" Peter asks genuinely curious. He knew that she was very smart with a great grade average, one of the highest in the school. He also knew that she loves anything everything to do with books and helping people. He couldn't quite peg where she would want to end up in life.

"Oh," she looks genuinely shocked by the question but she smiles a little and says, "I wanted to be an OBYN like my dad but then I realized that I don't want to look up someone's you," Peter laughs at the fact that she doesn't want to say the word vagina, "But I would love to be a doctor? Perhaps a pediatrician, I don't know." She shrugs, "What about you?"

Peter looks at her with a blank expression and looks always back at the notes. Lara Jean hopes of her chair straight onto the bed next to him.

"Hey," She says taking his hand, "What's wrong?"

"You have this all figured out." Peter shrugged, "I got to school and play lacrosse...that's it."

"You're missing a lot of stuff in between." Lara Jean said sincerely.

"Yeah the part where I have the future thing sorted out," Peter sighed, "Everyone seems to be ok with SATs coming up and knowing what they want. Trevor, Harvard Law. Greg, probably Business or some weird negotiator.. you know that's a real career." Lara Jean just nods, "Even Pammy has it figured out and she's a sophomore. Me nothing."

"Peter you're seventeen." Lara Jean said holding his shoulder, "Do you think my sister and I had it figured out instantly in the beginning we had to figure it out.and figure out what we like."

"Covey all I like is lacrosse and you," Peter looks at his girlfriend, "I can't major in lacrosse or you in college," he then gives Lara Jean a devilish stare, "I mean I could major in you…"

Lara Jean blushes as she rolls her eyes, "Stop over thinking it." Lara Jean looked at her notes, "I think it's really amazing how good you are at lacrosse...I suck at any coordinated sport."

"For real?" Peter was a little shocked because she was naturally good at everything but then he figured she wouldn't be that good at sports due to her clumsiness.

"Yeah," Lara Jean smiled, "You're very passionate about it to which I also think is amazing."

"I know what you are doing Covey," Peter said, "You're persuading the lacrosse chat to make me something I don't already know." Peter rolls his eyes. Coach had already let him know in the beginning of the year that he was sure in for a lacrosse scholarship to UVA, "I don't want to Just hold on to lacrosse. I need a back up plan."

"True." Lara Jean nodded and then held Peter's face, "But until then you don't need to stress out."

"Easy for you to say," Peter rolls his eyes, "You probably have a backup backed up plan."

Lara Jean laughs a little before saying, "And so will you."

Peter looks into Lara Jean Jeans eyes and is already feeling a little better looking into them, "And why is that."

"Because you have me now," Lara Jean says shyly, "And I won't let you not have a back up."

Peter didn't think it was possible for him to not fall more in love with her but he thought to himself, if he's future was with Lara Jean, he is happy with whatever comes his way.

"You're right," Peter whispers, "I have you." He then kisses her. What starts off as slow and romantic becomes quick and urgent. Lara Jean places her hands at the nape of his neck and pulled him in closer. Peter flipped her over so that she was lying down and he was over her.

Peter tried to keep his weight off of her but found it difficult then more they kissed. Peter had been careful not to be fast about their physical interaction because he knew Lara Jean was not experienced and he did not want to take advantage of that.

So it was a surprise when Peter slipped his tongue in her mouth and she continued to hold him tighter. So Peter continued to kiss her deeply and moved his hand down her thigh and that is when she seconds jump a little.

She releases her lips from him but continues to hold him close. Peter's breathing has also escalated a bit.

"Sorry." He says looking away from her.

"No no no," Lara Jean says quickly, "Don't be, that was me too."

Peter can't help but smile at her. She always hated people feeling bad and would always find a way to implicate herself too.

"You know I love you." Peter says leaning his on hers.

Lara Jean looks into Peter's eyes and he feeling it coming as she says, "I lo-" But she is interrupted by Kitty shouting her name, "Lara Jean! It's for you!"

They had not even heard the doorbell ring or anyone knock.

Peter looks at Lara Jean, "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No," Lara Jean shakes her head looking confused. Peter lifts himself off Lara Jean as she says, "I better go check who it is."

Peter kisses her one last time before she flutters out her room.

Peter noted his irritation with whoever was at the door because whoever it was, had ruined a moment that he knew was going to throw him over the top. But Peter reminded himself that he promised that he would do it at her pace.

"Oh my god!" He hears Lara Jean's voice travel upstairs. Her tones sounds almost shocked and taken aback.

Then he hears a male voice say, "I got your letter."

**Authors note****And that's it... **

**I am thinking of writing a sort of "prediction story" as to what might happen in the next movie but I am undecided. But maybe you guys can persuade me *wink wink* I mean the movie only comes out NEXT YEAR!! **

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank you guys for reading and engaging with your awesome reviews. You've kept me motivated and kept me going. **

**For a final disclaimer: All the characters (except for a few) belong to Jenny Han. Story line- Jenny Han. And the romantic epic ride- Jenny Han. And Jenny Han, we thank you for it. **

**Bye...(For now) **


	21. PSA

Hello Beautiful people

I know I said I would do a predictive story but honestly work got really intense (I'm political journalist) and then before I knew it...THE TRAILER CAME OUT!

So now here I am committing to you that the first Chapter for PS I still Love you Peters POV will be out this month (name still pending). I am so excited and so ready for this!!

Four days until the movie comes out and hopefully just as soon until the story comes out.

For now if you want updates please follow, favorite and review the old story :) and also please follow me on Instagram: Chanel.red12 . I WILL FOLLOW BACK I promise.

Can't wait.

Love ya


	22. Chapter 22

**It's HERE!**

*Movie Verse* This is based on PS: I Still love you from Peters POV. If you have not read the first fanfic on Peter's POV "Confessions of a Boy wh got a letter" I would read that first for context. I hope you love it.

Click the link in bio to read and please review review review!

s/13500112/2/Break-my-heart-Covey


End file.
